The Vasto Lorde Arc
by Resident-Evil-Fan6
Summary: Vasto Lorde, Some of the most powerful beings begin to awaken and their thirst for power and control over the Soul Society starts a war, between the Soul Reapers and The Vasto Lorde. WIll they be strong enough to face this new threat? Action with a little Romance. Timeline - After Season 16 so everyone has their new looks. Ichigo X Rukia, Orihime X Grimmjow, Renji X Tatsuki
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

**A/N: I'm going to use songs from the anime during fights and for certain scenes to make it more like the anime. (No, this is not a songfic)**

**Main Pairings:**

**Rukia X Ichigo**

**Orihime X Grimmjow**

**Tatsuki X Renji**

**Timeline: After Zanpakuto Arc**

**This is mostly an Action/Adventure story with Romance and Friendship in between.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 1: A New Threat**

"Ok, ok settle down everybody." Miss Ochi shouted.

Everyone was in class talking to each other.

"Ok for today's lesson…-" Miss Ochi got cut off by a beeping noise.

"I already told all of you! Cellphones should be switched off during teaching time." Miss Ochi announced.

"Sorry, can I go to the bathroom?" Rukia asked.

"Ok but hurry up."

"I need to go to!" Ichigo shouted and ran after Rukia.

He caught up to her in the hallway. Rukia pulled out her Soul Pager and clicked a few buttons.

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked.

"South of here, I'm having trouble finding its exact location."

Rukia popped her Mod Soul Candy in her mouth and Ichigo ran into a nearby supply closet. He used his Badge to release his Soul Reaper form and left his body in the closet.

They both ran out of the school and started using Flash Step.

"How far is it?" Ichigo asked Rukia. They were running through the street.

"It shouldn't be too far now." Rukia said as she checked her Soul Pager.

They stopped running in a park.

"I can sense it's Reiatsu but I can't pinpoint its location." Ichigo said.

Rukia saw a pair of eyes glowing in the bushes.

"There!" she shouted and withdrew her Zanpakuto.

The Hollow jumped into the air.

It had a humanoid body with a tail and giant claws. It was purple and black.

5 other Hollow appeared from a Garganta in the sky.

"It looks like this one's the strongest." Rukia said looking at the purple Hollow.

"Then I'll take care of it. You go and deal with those other Hollows." Ichigo said.

**Song: Number One**

Ichigo ran towards the Hollow and swung his Zanpakuto downwards. The Hollow dodged it and spun around, hitting Ichigo with its tail. The Hollow then rushed towards Ichigo and started clawing madly at him.

Ichigo held his Zanpakuto in front of him blocking the attacks. Ichigo pushed the Hollow back with his Zanpakuto and then sliced its left arm off.

**Rukia**

There was a blue Hollow moving fast around her.

Rukia clasped her hands together and yellow sparks started forming around them.

"Bakudou number 4, Hainawa!" (Crawling Rope) Rukia extended her arms releasing the yellow Kidou rope. It wrapped around the Hollow and bound its movement.

"Hadou 33, Sokatsui!" (Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the blast of Blue Spiritual Pressure, it hit the hollow and exploded. Another Hollow got caught in the explosion.

There were 3 Hollows left.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo thrusted his Zanpakuto forward, impaling the Hollow. It started disappearing.

Ichigo looked at the Garganta and saw more Hollows coming through. He sensed Reiatsu stronger then Hollows and Gillion (The Big Menos)

"Adhucha!" Ichigo grunted as he saw Adhucha coming through the Garganta.

There was Hollows covering the sky. A Hollow was about to release a Cero (Hollow Flash) but it got shot down by a blue arrow.

"Orihime, Uryuu, Chad!" He shouted as they ran towards the Hollows.

Uryuu fired hundreds of Arrows from his Silver Sparrow. (The Bow that looks like a spider web) The arrows started shooting down Hollows.

"El Directo!" Chad shouted and released a huge Blue Blast towards the Hollows. The blast hit a group of Hollows killing them.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Orihime released Tsubaki in the form of a Triangular Bolt. The bolt sliced through Hollows killing more than 12.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow) Rukia turned her hand in a clockwise motion and her Zanpakuto turned pure white and a ribbon formed from the hilt.

Rukia stabbed the ground 4 times making snow shoot up.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance, White Ripple) Rukia released a blast of pure white snow into the air killing all the remaining Hollows and Adhucha.

"We should probably get back to school now." Ichigo said.

"But the funs just starting." They heard a voice say out loud.

"Who's there?" Rukia asked.

"You don't have to worry about that you won't be alive long enough to remember my name."

A figure jumped down from the sky. It was an Arrancar.

He had gelled back Dark Blue hair. He had a muscular build and a dark silver sash around his waist and black boots. He was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt and white pants.

His left arm looked like it was covered in white Hollow armour.

He withdrew his Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

Ichigo released the dense blue Reiatsu at the arrancar.

The Arrancar deflected it with his Zanpakuto and used Sonido to get behind Ichigo.

The Arrancar brought his Zanpakuto down on Ichigo. Ichigo blocked and pushed the Arrancar back. Ichigo slashed to his left then right but the Arrancar dodged it. Ichigo then used Flash Step to get above the Arrancar he came down and sliced the Arrancars chest.

"Not bad I guess...since you managed to cut me I guess I should tell you my name..." The Arrancar said.

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Uryuu said.

"The names...Shirakyu Fenkai. I'm one of lord Hizashi Takao's Fraccions.

"Who the heck is Hizashi Takao?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough...oh no, I'm sorry you won't, because you'll be dead by the time he gets here!" Shirakyu shouted and launched towards Ichigo.

Shirakyu spun around and brought his Zanpakuto down on Ichigo with full power. Ichigo blocked but the force pushed him back.

Ichigo pushed the Zanpakuto away and thrusted his forward stabbing the Arrancar in the chest. Ichigo then slashed him in an X shape across his body.

Shirakyu stepped back and raised his Zanpakuto.

"He's going to release his Zanpakuto!" Rukia shouted.

**Song: Anguish**

"Spark, Raiun" (Thunder Cloud) yellow sparks started surrounding his Zanpakuto then exploded.

When the smoke cleared Shirakyu's arms had lightning shaped armour on the back and he had armour on his chest that had sparks coming from it.

He grew 2 spikes from his shoulders. His Zanpakuto looked like a thunder bolt.

"Thunder!" Shirakyu commanded his Zanpakuto and a Thunder Bolt shot out of it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang) Ichigo released the dense Reiatsu.

The Thunder Bolt hit Ichigo's attack and exploded. Shirakyu ran through the smoke and swung his Zanpakuto vertically. Ichigo stepped back dodging it.

Ichigo used Flash Step to get behind Shirakyu and slashed him in the back but Shirakyu's armour made electricity flow through Ichigo's Zanpakuto and shock him.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted and pulled back his Zanpakuto.

Shirakyu made sparks form on his shoulder spikes. He released a Thunder Bolt from each spike.

Ichigo hit the first Thunder Bolt into the second one and it exploded near Shirakyu.

Shirakyu sprinted towards Ichigo. Ichigo brought his Zanpakuto down on Shirakyu. Shirakyu blocked and sliced Ichigo's arm.

"Haaaaaa!" Ichigo shouted and flared his Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo swung to the left, slicing Shirakyu's arm then swung to the right but Shirakyu blocked.

Shirakyu jumped into the air and launched himself off Ichigo with both legs.

Shirakyu raised his Zanpakuto and lightning started forming around it. The lightning kept getting bigger.

"Great Thunder!" Shirakyu shouted and released a huge Thunder Bolt from his Zanpakuto.

Ichigo used Flash Step to get above Shirakyu dodging the attack.

The Thunder Bolt hit the ground and exploded, making a crater in the ground.

"Take this!" Ichigo shouted and swung his Zanpakuto from right to left slicing Shirakyu's armour off.

"Shit!" Shirakyu said and landed on the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shirakyu asked.

"Well I'm not going to use my Bankai on someone as weak as you..." Ichigo said and landed behind.

Ichigo slashed to the right. Shirakyu spun around and blocked. Shirakyu kicked Ichigo in the side then slashed to the right. Ichigo blocked.

"Getsuga..." (Heaven Shocking) Ichigo started building Reiatsu while his Zanpakuto was still blocking Shirakyu's.

"You can't use that attack like this..." Shirakyu said getting scared.

"Tenshou!" (Lunar Fang) Ichigo released the energy at point blank. It exploded making Shirakyu crash into the ground.

"You're all going to die...when Master Hizashi gets here..." Shirakyu said then his body started dissapearing.

Ichigo was still in his fighting stance.

"He's gone Ichigo you can relax now." Rukia said.

"Yeah you're right he was probably making empty threats..." Ichigo replied.

"We should get back to school." Orihime said.

"School finished an hour ago..." Uryu said.

"We should probably head home then." Chad said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Ichigo said.

Ichigo started walking away but stopped when he saw Rukia wasn't coming with him.

"Hey Rukia, you coming?" He asked.

"I have to take care of something first, you go ahead." Rukia said then Flash Stepped away.

"Wonder where she's off to, she looked pretty serious." Ichigo said.

**Song: Comical World**

"Maybe she's going to built some sort of Arrancar fighting robot..." Orihime said picturing a Robot version of Rukia.

"I doubt she's doing that..." Chad said with a blank expression on his face.

"I'm heading home, see you guys later." Ichigo said.

"Bye Ichigo!" Orihime shouted.

**Rukia**

Rukia was talking to Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai.

"And how can I help you today Miss Kuchiki?" Urahara asked.

"I need information on someone named Hizashi Takao." Rukia said.

"Hizashi Takao..." Urahara said.

"I know that name, its the name of a Vasto Lorde that's been missing for centuries." Yoruichi said.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

Shows Ukitake and Kyouraku drinking tea in a garden.

"Its been so peaceful these days..." Kyouraku said.

"Too bad the studio execs want to start with another arc..." Ukitake said.

"Heyyyyy!" Sougyo No Kotwari (Ukitakes Zanpakuto) materialized itself and the Twins jumped up behind Ukitake.

"I guess the peace ends now..." Kyouraku said as he saw his Zanpakuto materialize holding up make up brushes and markers.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was ok. The next ones will have better fights.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Vasto Lorde

**A/N: Please Review! Writing exams but I'll make sure I update everyday. If you read my other story Bleach: The Bount Revolution you'll remember this Vasto Lorde from there.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 2: The Second Vasto Lorde**

"Saturday at last..." Ichigo said as he walked into his room.

"Hey Rukia, you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." she said coming out of the closet.

"We have to got to Urahara shop." She added.

"What why?"

"Its about that guy, Hizashi Takao." Rukia said.

"Oh, alright then, let's go."

**A Few Minutes Later - Urahara Shop**

They walked into Urahara shop and went into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Hello Ichigo, Hello Rukia." Orihime greeted.

Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu were there.

"So what do you know about this Hizashi Takao guy..." Ichigo asked as he sat down.

**Song: Nothing Can Be Explained**

"Well for starters he's one of the most powerful Vasto Lorde." Urahara said.

"A few centuries ago when Hizashi tried to take over the Seretei, Head Captain Yamamoto fought him but they we're on par with each other. In the end the only way the Head Captain could defeat him was by sealing him away." Yoruichi said.

"So how was he sealed away?" Rukia asked.

"The Head Captain used his Bankai to create a seal. You see Hizashi Takao's Zanpakuto is also a fire type like the Head Captain's. The Head Captain opened up a portal to Hueco Mundo and created a seal so that Hizashi Takao wouldn't be able to leave Hueco Mundo, instead he would just stay there in an eternal sleep." Yoruichi continued.

"And now it looks like the seal has been broken." Urahara said.

"Yes, we're guessing that yesterdays attack was an atempt to kill everything that might be a threat." Yoruichi said.

"So why are they coming to Karakura Town of all places?" Ichigo asked.

"Because of all the strong Reiatsu and the amount of Soul Reapers here." Urahara said.

"Great..." Ichigo sighed.

"So what do we do if he shows up?" Chad asked.

"There's no use in running away, you'll just end up getting killed anyway. The best thing you can do is fight." Urahara said.

"But the Vasto Lorde are said to be stronger than the Captains of the Seretei" (Court Of Pure Souls) Uryu replied.

"And that's why we have to stop them, even if it means us dying in the process. I'll go to the Seretei and tell the Head Captain about out situation. Hopefully he'll send us some re-inforcements." Yoruichi said and stood up.

"We're going to need them..." Orihime said slowly.

Yoruichi dissapeared and everyone started exiting Urahara shop.

"So it looks like we're going to have to pretty soon." Uryuu said.

"Sooner then you think, a Garganta has opened up at the park." Rukia said checking her Soul Pager.

"Is it the same park that we we're fighting in yesterday?" Uryuu asked.

"Yes and the Garganta is in the exact same spot too." Rukia said.

Rukia used her Mod Soul and Ichigo used his Badge. Rukia's Mod Soul picked up Ichigo's body and walked into Urahara Shop.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted and they started running towards the park.

Ichigo and Rukia used Flash Step, Uryuu used Hirenkyaku and Orihime and Chad ran as fast as they could.

They reached the park in a few minutes and saw the Garganta. 6 Adhucha started coming from the Garganta.

The Adhucha crashed into the ground in front of them.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

Rukia released the Lightning Bolt from her right hand. It hit an Adhucha and exploded. The Adhucha flew backwards and crashed into some trees.

"Haarrgghhhh!" The Adhucha's roared and charged at them.

A green one jumped into the air.

"Koten Zanshun" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Orihime released Tsubaki in the form of a Triangular Bolt.

Tsubaki hit the Adhucha and sliced it in half. Ichigo ran towards the closest one and brought his Zanpakuto down on it.

The Adhucha tried to block with its arm but it got sliced off. Ichigo swung Horizontally slicing it in half.

Another Adhucha spritnted towards Ichigo from behind. Ichigo used Flash Step as soon as it tried to attack. Ichigo re-appeared behind it and sliced off it's head.

The Adhucha Rukia blasted into the trees got up and ran towards her. Rukia ran towards it. It punched towards her face but she moved to the side. Rukia jumped up. She spun around in the air and kicked it in the face.

The Adhucha crashed into the ground. It got up and ran towards her. Rukia sliced it in half.

Uryuu started shooting arrows at a purple Adhucha that was running towards him.

The Adhucha dodged some of the arrows but most of them hit killing it.

Chad punched a red Adhucha into the air then released a Blue Blast of Spiritual Pressure. It destroyed the Adhucha completely.

"Looks like that's all of them." Ichigo said and rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

An Adhucha suddenly jumped out from a tree.

"Tobiume!" Hinamori shouted and released a fireball at the Adhucha. It hit and destroyed the Adhucha.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"When Miss Yoruichi informed the Head Captain about your situation he sent a team to the World Of The Living to come and help." Hinamori said with a smile.

Toshirou, Rangiku, Renji, Izuru and Hisagi appeared behind Hinamori.

"I think they should have sent more Soul Reapers. We are dealing with Vasto Lorde here." Uryuu said.

"That's what I thought and then the Head Captain said that if needed Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai would help us in our fight." Toshirou replied.

"Good, Yoruichi is strong enough to take on a Vasto Lorde by herself." Rukia said.

The sky started getting darker, like it was about to rain.

Flames started shooting out of the Garganta. Everyone sensed an extremely strong Spiritual Pressure coming through it.

"That Reiatsu...what is it..." Ichigo asked.

"Can't you tell, that's the reason we're here. Its a Vasto Lorde" Izuru said.

"Great..." Ichigo sighed.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

A pale white figure floated down from the sky.

He had pale white skin and a muscular build. He had a Red and black open jacket and long shaggy black hair with red streaks. His pants were black.

He had a red flame tattoo going down each arm. He looked like a teenager or someone in their twenties.

"I see the Adhucha weren't able to Kill you...I'll just have to do it myself then..." He said.

"What? Who the heck are you!" Ichigo shouted.

"My names...Hizashi Takao, I'm the Secon Vasto Lorde." He said.

"What do you mean 'second'" Toshirou asked.

"The Vasto Lorde, just like the Espada, are ranked by their power. I am ranked number 2 and there are currently 6 Espada who are awakened and willing to fight." Hizashi said.

"Well aren't we lucky..." Ichigo said.

"Bankai!" Toshirou and Ichigo shouted.

"Tensa Zangetsu" (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon)

"Dai Gyuren Hyorinmaru" (Great Crimson Ice Ring)

Ichigo flew towards Hizashi. Before Ichigo could swing his sword Hizashi grabbed him by his throat.

"Damm...it" Ichigo let out and tried kicking away from Hizashi.

Toshirou slashed Hizashi in the back but nothing happened.

Hizashi let go of Ichigo and flared his Reiatsu making Ichigo and Toshirou fly back.

They regained their balance.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshirou shouted and a huge Dragon made of Ice flew towards Hizashi.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang) Ichigo released the dense energy wave.

Both attacks hit Hizashi head on and exploded creating a strong wind.

The smoke cleared to reveal Hizashi with blood coming from his cheek and left arm.

He wiped the blood away. He dissapeared.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo asked.

Hizashi re-appeared behind Ichigo he drew his Zanpakuto which had a Red Hilt and Purple Guard.

He swung his Zanpakuto down on Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and blocked. The force pushed Ichigo a few meters back.

Ichigo flew towards Hizashi and started slashing. He swung to the left then right then in a slanted direction. Hizashi dodged all the attacks, not that he needed to.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto towards Hizashi's head. Hizashi caught Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang) Ichigo released the dense black energy while Hizashi was still holding his Zanpakuto.

Hizashi flew back a little but regained his balance.

"Sennen Hyoro!" (Thousand Year Ice Prison) Toshirou said and turned his Zanpakuto.

Ice Pillars formed around Hizashi and started moving around him.

Hizashi swung his Zanpakuto once. It didn't touch the ice but the pillars around him fell to pieces.

Toshirou floated there in shock.

**Song: Nube Negra**

Hizashi raised his left arm towards Ichigo. A Huge Fire Coloured Cero started forming in his hand.

He released the giant cero blast. Ichigo and Toshirou dodged it.

The Cero blast split up into hundreds of normal sized Cero Blasts and targeted them.

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted and started deflecting the Cero's. It was too much and they started hitting Ichigo. The same thing happened to Toshirou.

The Cero's hit them and exploded. Ichigo and Toshirou crashed into the ground.

**Song: Senna**

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeved White Snow)

Rukia touched the ground with her Zanpakuto 4 times making snow shoot out of it.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: White Ripple)

Rukia released a giant pure white blast of snow from her Zanpakuto.

It hit Hizashi and froze him. Hizashi flared his Spiritual Pressure and the ice exploded making ice shards land all over.

"Growl, Haineko!" (Ash Cat)

"Snap, Tobiume!" (Flying Plum Tree)

"Reap, Kazeshini!" (Wind Death)

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" (Apology)

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

They flew towards Hizashi. Izuru used Flash Step to get behind him.

Izuru quickly slashed him 6 times in the back.

Hizashi turned around to face Izuru.

"My Wabisuke should have multiplied your...-"

"Weight by the number of times it cuts something." Hizashi finished Izuru's sentence.

"How did you know that?" Izuru asked.

"We Vasto Lorde have been around for centuries, we know of every Zanpakuto in existence. The only one we haven't seen is the guy with the orange hair's Zanpakuto." Hizashi said.

**Song: Storm Center**

Hizashi swung his Zanpakuto down on Izuru. Izuru blocked but Hizashi was too strong. Izuru was sent flying backwards.

3 giant Ice Dragons came down on Hizashi. Hizashi released a Cero to destroy the first one, he flew towards the second one and slashed it. He deflected the third one back at Toshirou. Toshirou held out his Zanpakuto and regained control of the Dragon.

He made it spin around him then launched it as fast as he could. The Dragon hit Hizashi in the back and exploded sending ice everywhere.

Hinamori sent a Fireball towards Hizashi and it exploded. While there was still smoke surrounding him Rangiku attacked.

Rangiku extended her arms. She moved both of them to her right creating an Ash Tornado. She sent it towards Hizashi and it hit. Hizashi sent a Cero at it and it exploded.

Hisagi threw one of his blades at Hizashi. It hit him in the chest and made a scratch.

Uryu started shooting hundreds of arrows at Hizashi, but they didn't hurt him at all.

Uryuu charged Reishi in his hand and released a huge arrow. It hit and exploded but only damaged his jacket.

"El Directo!" Chad released a giant blast of Blue Reiatsu at Hizashi.

Hizashi deflected the blast towards Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang)

The 2 blasts hit and exploded. Hizashi appeared in front of Ichigo and kicked him down into the ground.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison) Rukia performed the Kidou and 6 beams of light slammed into Hizashi's midsection.

Hizashi flared his Reiatsu and the beams exploded releasing him.

Ichigo put his hand in front of him and materialized his Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollowfied.

Ichigo released a Getsuga Tenshou and used Flash Step to get behind Hizashi. Hizashi deflected the Getsuga Tenshou but got slashed in the back. This time Ichigo's attack didn't just damage his clothes. It caused a small stream of blood to flow down his back.

When Ichigo uses his Hollow mask he's strong enough to do a little damage.

Hizashi turned around and slashed Ichigo so fast across the chest that Ichigo didn't realize what was happening until the blood started flowing.

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Tsubaki flew towards Hizashi in the shaped of a Thunder Bolt.

Hizashi caught Tsubaki but his hand started getting cut. Hizashi threw Tsubaki back towards Orihime.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia, Hinamori and Rangiku released their Sokatsui at Hizashi. They hit. But the only thing they damaged was his clothes.

"Bakudou 9, Hourin!" (Way Of Binding 9: Disintegration Circle) Hinamori released the giant orange and yellow rope from her right hand. It wrapped around Hizashi. But before she could slam him into the ground he flared his Spiritual Pressure making the ropes evaporate and everyone fly back.

"No..." Rukia said as she felt the energy in his Zanpakuto rise.

Hizashi extended his Zanpakuto in front of him. He got ready to release it.

"Fall, Itai Namida" (Painful Tears)

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Character Introductions**

"Konichiwa, today we'll be looking at the Vasto Lorde Hizashi Takao." Tobiume said.

"His Zanpakuto: Itai Namida (Painful Tears) Is a fire type Zanapkuto." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"It has 3 powers when it is released. Its powers are released through a punishment number and command." Haineko said excitedly.

"The first is: "First Punishment: Cry" Which sends fire droplets towards a target. The longer it takes them to hit something the bigger it grows." Tobiume said.

"The second is: "Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears". A giant stream of fire that flows like water is blasted out of the Zanpakuto." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"The third one is: "Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering". Ropes made of fire wrap around the victims hands, legs, waist and neck so they can't move. The ropes burn them and bind their movements" Haineko said.

Haineko looked at them with a Devious

expression.

"I think the last one should be used in the bedroom." Haineko said and laughed.

**A/N: If you read my other Story: Bleach: The Bount Revolution you will realize this segment from there. I originally made it for this story but ended up using it in that one. I made it to introduce the Vasto Lorde and their Zanpakuto.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Crushing Defeat

**A/N: The more reviews I get the faster I update and the more chapters I'll write.**

**All the Kidou I use are in the Anime, I don't make them up. Some of them are in the Manga.**

**I would like to thank:**

**punkagumon**

**zReckoning**

**Gilly 619 **

**Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for Following/Favouriting**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 3: A Crushing Defeat**

Hizashi extended his Zanpakuto in front of him. He got ready to release it.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

"Fall, Itai Namida" (Painful Tears)

The tattoos on his arms became real fire and 2 horns grew from his forehead. His body was surrounded by a purple aura. He had wings with black feathers.

His sword was now covered in fire. Fire dropped from the Zanpakuto that made it look like it was crying.

Hizashi pointed his Zanpakuto towards them.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" A giant stream of fire that moved like water got blasted towards them from Hizashi's Zanpakuto.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia released her Sokatsui. It hit the fire and exploded. The fire continued as though nothing happened.

"Haineko!" Rangiku shouted and created a wall of Ash in front of them. The flames hit the Ash and was held back. But it broke through the ash in a few seconds.

"Hyorinmaru!" Toshirou released an Ice Dragon towards the fire. It hit and exploded. The dragon was destroyed but the fire wasn't.

"Everyone move!" Toshirou shouted.

Hisagi threw one of his blades towards Hizashi but Hizashi's purple aura flared and hit the blade back.

Izuru and Toshirou flew towards him.

"First Punishment: Cry" He swung his Zanpakuto from left to right releasing fire drops that started growing in size. The longer it took to hit something the bigger it grew.

By the time the fire reached the ground they were the size of trucks. They exploded. Izuru tried to dodge but 2 of them hit him directly and exploded.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

Rukia performed a small dance like movement with her Zanpakuto then held it upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" (First Dance: White Moon)

A huge white circle formed under Hizashi. A giant beam of light shot up and then a pillar of ice formed.

Hizashi was frozen. But before the ice could crack him into pieces he phased through the ice, he flew right through it not damaging it at all.

"Sode No Shirayuki, The most beautiful Zanpakuto in all of Soul Society..." Hizashi said as he landed on the ground and walked towards Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and flew towards her.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang) Ichigo released a strong Getsuga Tenshou at Hizashi.

Hizashi looked at it and his eyes glowed purple. The energy got on fire and exploded.

Hizashi turned around to face Ichigo who was still in the sky.

"Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering" Hizashi Pointed his Zanpakuto towards Ichigo and whips made of fire shot out towards Ichigo. Before Ichigo could Flash Step there was whips wrapped around his hands and legs. A whip wrapped around his stomach and lastly his neck. Ichigo's Hollow mask broke.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ichigo shouted as the fire started burning him.

Hizashi looked at Hisagi who threw his blade towards him.

Hizashi caught the scythe like blade and made it catch on fire. The fire travelled through the chain and hit Hisagi. It exploded when it hit him and sent him flying.

Rangiku and Hinamori slammed their Zanpakuto down on Hizashi when he wasn't looking. It didn't do any damage.

Hizashi flared his Reiatsu making them fall backwards. Hizashi raised his hand in front of him.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō" (Six Light Rods Prison) Hizashi performed Kidou.

6 wide Beams of light slammed into Rangiku's midsection.

Hizashi moved his hand towards Hinamori and 6 wide beams slammed into her midsection.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor **

"Vasto Lorde can perform any kind of Kidou. We don't have to say the Kidou Chants because whenever we use Kidou its always at Full Power. Even a Captain will find difficuly trying to break free of that Rikujokoro." Hizashi said.

He looked at Toshirou who was flying towards him. Toshirou's Bankai wore off. His wings broke and the purple flowers were gone.

"Shit!" He shouted and landed on the ground.

"Bakudo 98, Hadesu No Te" (Way Of Binding 98: Hand Of Hades) Hizashi performed the Kidou.

A crack opened up in the ground benest Toshirou and red flames shot up. A demonic hand came out and grabbed Toshirou's Soul Chain.

"I've never...seen this Kidou before." Toshirou stuttered.

"That's because not many can perform it. But its simple really. You break your Soul Chain and you die. You can only move around in the short area allowed by the slack of your Soul Chain. You're like a dog on a leash..." Hizashi said and turned his attention back on Rukia.

"Haaaaaaa!" Ichigo shouted and his Spiritual Pressure flared extremely high. The whips were coming loose but he couldn't break them on his own.

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" (Pale Lighning) Rukia released the Lighning Bolt towards Ichigo. It hit him and exploded. It was just what Ichigo needed to break free.

Ichigo Hollowfied and flew towards Hizashi as fast as he could.

He brought his Zanpakuto down on Hizashi's shoulder with as much force as he could.

Hizashi turned his head to look at his Shoulder. There was a deep wound in it.

He turned to face Rukia again.

"Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi" (Way Of Destruction 90: Black Coffin)

A box of black energy with a purple glow formed around Ichigo. There were dozens of spears that were the same colour coming from the box. They all shot inside the box and pierced Ichigo all over his body.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

The box vanished. Ichigo stood there for a second then blood shot out from everywhere and he fell to the ground.

"I'm surprised he didn't die from that...well the injuries will kill him soon enough." Hizashi said.

Rukia flared her Reiatsu and charged her right hand for a last attack.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the

beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadou Number 63, Raikoho!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon)

Rukia released massive Yellow Lightning at Full Power towards Hizashi. It hit him and exploded. When the smoke cleared Hizashi had a wound in his stomach and blood was coming from his left arm.

"Not too bad. If I was a normal Arrancar I would have died from that attack. Even an Espada would have took serious damage." Hizashi said and walked towards her.

Hisagi the only one left besides Rukia ran towards Hizashi. Hizashi turned around and slashed the air in a slanted direction.

Blood shot from Hisagi's body, he got slashed the same way Hizashi slashed the air.

"Out of respect for you and your Zanpakuto I will make your death quick." Hizashi said and walked towards Rukia.

Toshirou was about to release a Dragon, but before he could the demonic hand tightened on his Soul Chain, threatening to break it. The hand pulled Toshirou into the ground.

"Dammit..." Toshirou said and started getting up.

Hinamori and Rangiku finally broke free of the Rikujokoro.

Hinamori started saying a Kidou Chant.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,

all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hadou #62: Soren So...- !" Before she could finish Hinamori got slashed in the stomach. Hinamori fell to her knees and then collapsed.

"Hinamori!" Rangiku shouted and ran to her side.

"Hinamori!" Toshirou shouted.

**Song: Torn Apart**

Tobiume materialized. She shaked her bells then spun around and released 2 strong fire balls.

Hizashi dodged them both then aimed his hand at Tobiume. The same purple aura he had surrounded her and she turned back into a Zanpakuto.

Ichigo's hand started moving. Hizashi saw this. Hizashi kicked Ichigo and he flew through more than 12 buildings.

'I won't have time to say a chant and normal Kidou won't do anything against him...' Rangiku thought.

"Haineko!" She shouted and surrounded Hizashi with and Ash Tornado.

Hizashi phased through it like he did with the ice before.

Hizashi turned to face her. He used Sonido to get behind her. He stabbed her in the back and turned his Zanpakuto while it was still in her. He kicked her off his Zanpakuto.

"Matsumoto!" Toshirou shouted.

Rukia ran over to them.

"Don't worry I'll heal you." Rukia said.

"You won't get the chance..." Hizashi said. Rukia performed a reverse roundhouse kick. It hit Hizashi int the face but only moved his head a little. Rukia performed a back handspring to get some distance between them.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" He released the flames from his Zanpakuto.

Rukia touched the ground with her Zanpakuto 4 times making snow shoot up around her.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: White Ripple) Rukia released the giant blast of snow. It hit the flames and they exploded destroying each other.

Hizashi smiled.

"Just what I'd expect from such a powerful Zanpakuto." He said.

Hizashi created a huge fire ball in his hand and threw it at Rukia.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" (One Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

A wall of Cherry Blossoms formed in front of Rukia and took the explosion from the Fire Ball.

Byakuya landed in front of Hizashi.

"Byakuya Kuchiki..." Hizashi said and raised his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya Flash Stepped towards Hizashi and brought his Zanpakuto down on Hizashi.

Hizashi blocked it. Hizashi used only his right arm to fight.

Hizashi swung in a slanted direction byakuya blocked and re-appeared behind him. Byakuya slashed 6 times from left to right.

Hizashi blocked all the attacks. Byakuya jumped into the air.

"Scatter" He commanded and his blade turned into Cherry Blossoms. Byakuya slashed downwards with the hilt and the Cherry Blossoms started spiraling like a tornado. It hit Hizashi and the Cherry Blossoms flew all over.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (One Thousand Cherry Blossoms Brutal Shadows)

Giant blades shot up from the ground. They exploded, becoming Cherry Blossoms.

Byakuya pointed his right arm towards Hizashi.

"Shukei" He said and the Cherry Blossoms started sprialling around Hizashi. Hizashi got trapped in a ball of Cherry Blossoms.

A red light started glowing from the Cherry Blossoms.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears"

The flames made the ball explode and the Cherry Blossoms swirled around Byakuya.

Hizashi made the flames target Byakuya. Byakuya created a wall of Cherry Blossoms. The flames broke through it. Byakuya flew higher into the air. He created a curved wall beneath him to try and block the flames but it broke through.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

The Kidou hit the flames but only managed to slow it down a little. Byakuya used Flash Step to get behind Hizashi. The flames shot into the sky and exploded.

"Gokei, Final Scene: Massacre Site" Byakuya said and hundreds of glowing pink swords surrounded them.

Byakuya slashed to the left. 6 swords flew towards Hizashi. He then slashed to the right 12 more swords flew towards Hizashi.

Hizashi flared his Reiatsu making the swords fly back.

Hizashi flapped his wings making wind surrounded by fire come from them.

Byakuya made a wall from the pink swords in front of him. The wall protected him from the fiery wind.

Byakuya made the swords fly towards Hizashi continuosly. Hizashi dodged, deflected and blocked all of them.

"First Punishment: Cry" He released 3 fireballs that started growing. Byakuya Flash Stepped to dodge the first one. Deflected the second one but got hit by the thrid. It exploded on contact with Buakuya. It was the size of a car when it hit.

Byakuya's arm started bleeding.

"Byakuya!" Rukia shouted.

**Song: Confrontation**

Byakuya made the remaining swords fly towards Hizashi. Hizashi performed a backflip dodging them. While he was in the air performing the Backflip he released a fire coloured Cero at Byakuya.

"Bakudou 81, Danku" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Byakuya made a huge transparent rectangular wall form in front of him.

The wall blocked the Cero. (Hollow Flash)

Byakuya Flash Stepped and re-appeared behind Hizashi. He slashed Hizashi in the arm making some blood come out.

"I guess you're alright, for a Captain..." Hizashi said.

"You should consider yourself lucky." Byakuya said.

"And why is that?" Hizashi asked.

"You are about to witness my Zanpakuto's final stage." Byakuya said and extended his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya's eyes shot open. Before he could release his Bankai's final stage...

Hizashi stabbed Byakuya in the stomach, his Zanpakuto went right through him coming out of Byakuya's back.

**To Be Continued**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"You think we're going to have to fight next?" Ukitake asked Kyouraku.

"Looks like it." Kyouraku said.

Zaraki ran past them with Yachiru on his back.

"And where might you two be going?" Ukitake asked.

"We heard there's a fight in the World Of The Living." Zaraki said.

"Well at least we don't have to go." Kyouraku said sipping his tea.

"Bankai!" They heard Zaraki shout and Kyouraku spat out his tead like a fountain at Ukitake's face.

**The more reviews I get the faster I update.**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation For The Battle

**A/N: The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. Please Review.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 4: Preparation For The Battle**

"You are about to witness my Zanpakuto's final stage." Byakuya said and extended his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya's eyes shot open. Before he could release his Bankai's final stage...

**Song: Anguish**

Hizashi stabbed Byakuya in the stomach, his Zanpakuto went right through him coming out of Byakuya's back.

"Byakuya!" Rukia shouted and started running over to him.

"Stay...back" Byakuya said and Rukia stopped running.

Hizashi pulled his Zanpakuto out of Byakuya and slashed to the right. Byakuya blocked.

'I can't use Flash Step like this, the wound would just slow me down and I'll be an easier target...' Byakuya thought.

"Final Punishment: Eternal Suffering" Hizashi extended his Zanpakuto towards Byakuya.

Flame whips shot out of his Zanpakuto and attatched to Byakuya. Around his legs and hands another around his waist and the last around his neck.

Hizashi seperated the whips from his Zanpakuto so he could move it without getting restrained.

"What is this..." Byakuya asked.

"This is how you die." Hizashi said.

"El Directooooooo!" Chad released a Blue Blast towards Hizashi.

Hizashi slapped the blast away with the back of his hand.

"That...was my strongest attack." Chad said.

Uryuu gathered a large amount of Reishi in his hand. Uryuu used it to create an arrow. He fired it, but instead of an arrow coming out of his bow a huge blast was released instead.

Hizashi used Sonido to get behind them, dodging Uryuu's blast.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Hizashi released a giant white Lightning Bolt from his right hand. It hit them and exploded making a crater the size of a small mountain.

"I didn't think Byakurai was that powerful" Rukia said.

"Like I said before, when we Vasto Lorde use Kidou its always at it's full power. You lucky I held back. If I released a full powered Byakurai almost a quarter of Karakura town would be destroyed." Hizashi said.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield)

Orihime made Tsubaki take the form of a large beam. Hizashi deflected it but his hand got cut in the process.

"Ahhhhhh...Orihime Inoue. The human that posseses God Like powers. If you wanted to you could have killed me before I even arrived in Karakura Town." Hizashi said.

"What do you mean... I don't understand." Orihime asked confused.

"You have so much power...but you're too innocent to even think of hurting someone. I'm pretty sure you would, want to heal me, even after I've done all of this." Hizashi said.

"No..." She said and shook her head.

Rukia was about to use her Zanpakuto.

"Use that and I'll hurt them even more." Hizashi said he turned around and started walking away.

"Where are you going!" Rukia shouted.

"And now you care about me? Do you want me to stay? And kill everyone even quicker?"

"No..." Rukia sighed.

Hizashi opened a Garganta.

"Before you go...at least tell me why you did all of this!" Rukia shouted.

He turned to look at her.

"I was given orders from The First Vasto Lorde to get rid of anyone who might interfere with our plans. And since the Soul Reaper from this town Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends have killed everyone else who attempted to do something like we are now, it was decided that Karakura Town along with everyone in it should be destroyed." Hizashi said.

"But you're letting us live..." Rukia said.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"The First Vasto Lorde has decided to give your world a Grace Period. In which there will be no Hollow attacks or anything of the sort."

"Why..."Rukia asked

"In a few weeks the Vasto Lorde will enter the Soul Soceity." Hizashi said.

Rukia's eyes shot open.

"The only people who are strong enough to fight a Vasto Lorde are Yoruichi Shihoin, The Head Captain and Zaraki Kenpachi, if he's lucky."

Hizashi started walking through the Garganta. He turned around.

"Your Grace period is 6 weeks. I suggest you spend what time you have left wisely." Hizashi said then walked through the Garganta.

"6 weeks..." Rukia said slowly.

The Garganta closed and he was gone.

Rukia looked at her stomach. There was a large amount of blood coming from it.

"When...did that happen..." Rukia said and collapsed.

Orihime ran over to try and heal them but she was worn out and collapsed too.

**The Next Day**

Rukia opened her eyes. She recognized the familiar 4th Squad Barracks.

"Take it easy, you're still recovering." Ukitake said, Renji was standing next to him.

"How did I get here..." Rukia asked.

"After the fight, the 4th Squads relief team was sent to the World Of The Living to bring everyone back here." Ukitake said.

"Everyone besides Ichigo and the other humans are here." Renji said.

**Song: Torn Apart**

"How's my brother, Captain Kuchiki..."

"He's recovering as well. He's in the next room." Ukitake said.

"Hey, we've benn in tough situations before Rukia we'll get through this." Renji said.

"You weren't there Renji... He beat all of us. He took all of us out like we were nothing. He wasn't even trying..." Rukia said.

"What rank is he?" Ukitake asked.

"Second"

"When you're ready the Head Captain wants you to report to the Captain's meetings room." Ukitake said.

"Why?"

"He wants your report."

"How long have I been out?" Rukia asked.

"3...4 days." Renji said.

"I should probably report now." Rukia said getting out of the bed.

"Alright then, I'll inform the Head Captain." Ukitake said and dissapeared.

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo got up from his bed, he saw Chad and Uryuu still asleep.

"Ichigo, I see you're up." Urahara said.

"Yeah, and I want you to train me as soon as you can." Ichigo said.

"Relax Ichigo you just got up."

"We have less than 6 weeks until they attack, I have to be stronger by the time they attack."

"I see..." Urahara said. He used Flash Step to get behind Ichigo and kicked him through the floor.

Ichigo crashed into the training grounds.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked.

"You wanted to train, well your training starts now." Urahara said and Tessai, Ururu and Jinta appeared next to him.

**Rukia**

Rukia reached the Captains meeting room. The guards opened the doors for her and she saw everyone there.

All the Captains were there and the Vice Captains were too.

"Why are the Vice Captains here?" Rukia asked her Captain.

"The Head Captain requested their presence since most of them will be on the front lines during the up coming battle." Ukitake said.

"Rukia Kuchiki, its good to see that you have recovered. Now if you don't mind we would like your report. Since you were the one that got the most information out of him. " The Head Captain said.

"No need Head Captain." Captain Kurosutchi said.

"Nemu!" Captain Kurosutchi shouted and she came through the doors with an unusual machine.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain

Kurosutchi?" The Head Captain asked.

"You see I have developed a machine that allows me to watch a persons memories. By using this on Rukia we will be able to watch her encounter with the Vasto Lorde as though we were watching a

movie." The Captain replied.

"Very well then."

The machine was Silver and Purple. It had a circular base, a helmet with a cord attached to it and a projecter like front.

Nemu put the helmet on Rukia and set up the machine.

"Its ready Captain." Nemu said.

"Good now start the machine." Nemu pressed a button and stepped back.

A huge picture formed in the air and they started watching.

The "movie" started with them exiting Urahara shop. It showed everything from them getting to the park, fighting the Adhucha, Hizashi, Tobiume materializing, Rukia talking to him, everything. It was as though they were there.

**An Hour Later**

"So we have less than 6 weeks to prepare..." The Head Captain said.

"Yes." Rukia replied.

"This meeting is dismissed, I will sent everyone a Hell Butterfly with orders for each squad to follow." The Head Captain said.

"Hinamori, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, I see you've all healed." Rukia said as they walked out of the room.

"Yes we have, now we're just waiting for our orders." Rangiku said.

"I'm really nervous about what our orders are going to be. Since Cap...Aizen is gone I'm in charge of squad 5." Hinamori said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you can handle it." Toshirou said to her.

"Thanks Shiro-chan" (Whitey)

"Stop calling me that already!" He snapped back.

They heard bells in the air, then a black butterfly sat on Toshirou's hand.

"What is it Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"We've been put in charge of defense, when the Vasto Lorde come we'll be in charge of protecting the Seretei, Captain Kommamura's squad will be based outside of Seretei." (Court Of Pure Souls) Toshirou said.

Another Hell Butterfly flew towards Hinamori.

"I see..." She said.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"Squad 5 will be fighting on the front lines along with Squads 13, 2 and 11" Hinamori said.

"That makes sense Squad 2 is Captain Soi Fon's squad." Rangiku said.

"I'm in squad 13." Rukia said.

"Yes you're in the Kidou Squad. Your squad will be backing us up with Kidou." Hinamori said

"Squad 2 will target the Vasto Lorde, Squad 5 and 11 will fight to help squad 2 and Squad 13 will be using Kidou against the Vasto Lorde." Toshirou said.

"Yes, that sounds like a good strategy." Hinamori said.

"But what about squads 1, 3, 4, 9 and 8?"

"Squad 4 will be on the battle field Healing the injured. Squads 1, 3, 8 and 9 will be backup. If too many Soul Reapers fall in combat one of those squads will replace the lost one." Hinamori said.

"I don't know about squad 12 though." Hinamori said.

"Captain Kurosutchi will be analyzing them, trying to find weaknesses while his Vice Captain, Nemu fights with half of Squad 12 to protect the Barracks." Toshirou said.

"The Head Captain really thought this true..." Rangiku said.

Rukia started walking away.

"Where are you going Rukia?" Hinamori asked.

"I have to talk to my Captain, I'll see you tomorrow." She said and Flash Stepped away.

**Ichigo**

"Do you want to get stronger?" Urahara asked.

"Yes, what do you think." Ichigo replied.

"Good, I have this theory its risky but if you're able to do it I can guarantee you will become stronger." Urahara said.

"What is this theory of yours?"

"I'm going to seperate you and the Soul Reaper powers you got from Rukia." Urahara said.

"What? But I won't be a Soul Reaper anymore." Ichigo said.

"Exactly, you will be completely human." Urahara said.

"How is that going to help me become stronger?"

"I will seperate you into 2 different beings. Your powers will take the form of the Soul Reaper version of you. You will have to fight your Soul Reaper form while you are human and win." Urahara said.

"But there's no way I could possibly win." Ichigo said.

"That's why its risky. If you lose you die but if you win, your spirit will become even stronger than you ever thought it could become." Urahara said.

"Alright...I'm ready"

"Oh and one more thing. If you don't beat your Soul Reaper form by the end of the lunar cycle your Soul Reaper form will become a being of its own and you will lose your powers." Urahara said.

"So how long do I have?" Ichigo asked.

"The moon is in its last quarter phase. Tomorrow will be the New Moon phase. So I would say you have a month until the Full Moon." Urahara said.

"I have a month huh..." Ichigo said.

"Yes, and in this month you won't have access to food or water like you used to. Food will be packaged and sealed in different spots of the Training Ground. You will have to find a safe place to sleep without being attacked...by yourself. And your only source of water will be that stream over there so try not to destroy it." Urahara said.

"Great...is there anything else I should know?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, that's about it." Urahara said.

"I'm ready sir." Tessai said.

"Good." Urahara said and used the end of his Cane/Zanpakuto to release Ichigo's Soul Reaper form.

"Now what?" Ichigo asked as he looked at his unconscious body.

Tessai charged up a huge amount of White Reishi in his hands.

Tessai extended his arms the blast hit Ichigo. Ichigo and his body started glowing.

"What the..." Ichigo said. He was human now. He got up off the ground and saw his Soul Reaper Form in front of him.

"So...you ready?" His Soul Reaper Form asked him.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

Ichigo was walking down the street. His phone started ringing.

"Ichigo! Come quick we have a problem" Rukia shouted.

"I'm on my way." Ichigo said and ran towards his house.

He ran into his room.

"What's wrong Rukia?" He asked.

Rukia turned around with 2 pages in each hand.

"Which Chappy drawing should I use for the '6th Squad Drawing Contest'" Rukia asked.

One page had a Chappy with sunglasses and the other Chappy was holding a Zanpakuto.

"You said this was an emergency!"

"As a Substitute Shinigami, you're supposed to help whenever you can..." Rukia said started drawing again.

**A/N: Please Review**! **Very sick, but I still wrote this chapter anyways... When Ichigo is Fighting his Soul Reaper Form I'm not going to write "Ichigo's Soul Reaper Form" everytime I mention him. That will become annoying and confusing. So I'll just write SR-Ichigo instead.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Training Begins

**A/N: Haven't gotten any reviews in a while now...**

**Thanks To:**

**VenomSpider33**

** .chickie**

**Anzac-A1**

**For Following/Favoriting**

**And thanks to: Antex - The Legendary Zoroark for Reviewing.**

**Ichigo - Human Ichigo**

**SR-Ichigo - Soul Reaper Form**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 5: The Training Begins**

Ichigo looked at his Soul Reaper Form in front of him.

"Catch!" Urahara said and threw a sword at him.

"Are you crazy that could have killed me!" Ichigo shouted and picked up the sword.

"Well it didn't so stop complaining." Urahara said.

"This is just a normal sword" Ichigo said looking at it.

"It looks like a normal sword. But it can absorb and release Reishi just like T...-" Urahara stopped before he said the name completely.

"What? Who is that?" Ichigo asked.

"You shouldn't ask so many questions in the middle of a battle." Jinta shouted.

"Look out" Ururu warned.

SR-Ichigo was flying above Ichigo and was about to release a Getsuga Tenshou.

**Song: Heat Of The Battle**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang) SR-Ichigo released the wave of Blue Reiatsu.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted and ran out of the way.

"How do I use this thing!" Ichigo asked shaking his sword.

SR-Ichigo appeared right in front of Ichigo and brough his sword down on him.

"Shit..." Ichigo said, he wasn't strong enough to block for long.

Ichigo jumped back. SR-Ichigo re-appeared behind him using Flash Step. SR-Ichigo kicked Ichigo in the back making him crash into the ground.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted and started getting up.

SR-Ichigo ran towards Ichigo and slashed to the right. Ichigo blocked. SR-Ichigo swung to the left then in a slanted direction. Ichigo blocked both but fell back due to the force.

"You can't beat me." SR-Ichigo said.

"I will...I have too!" Ichigo shouted and launched towards SR-Ichigo.

Ichigo slashed to the left then right then thrusted his sword forward, he spun around and brought his sword down on SR-Ichigo, but all of his attacks were blocked easily.

SR-Ichigo blocked Ichigo's sword andd pushed it out of his hands.

SR-Ichigo then used Flash Step to get behind Ichigo and slashed him weakly in the back.

"Ahhhhh!" Ichigo shouted in pain and fell to his knees.

'There's no way I can win...' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo saw his sword a few feet away. He dashed towards it but SR-Ichigo got in his way and kicked Ichigo into the air.

SR-Ichigo used Flash Step to get above Ichigo. He hit Ichigo into the ground with the back of his Zanpakuto.

"It hasn't even been 5 minutes...and I don't think I can go any further..." Ichigo said. He got on his knees and saw he landed next to his sword.

SR-Ichigo landed in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo slashed towards SR-Ichigo but he dodged it. When Ichigo slashed the air a curved Reiatsu wave got released from his sword and hit SR-Ichigo.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you that sword absorbs Reishi. You can release it in a number of ways. The longer you don't use a Reishi attack the more Reiatsu it gathers. When you use an attack some of the gathered Reiatsu is released maybe even all of it. So you have to choose how you use it." Urahara said.

"You can check how much Reiatsu the sword has by checking the hilt. Right now only a quarter of the hilt is glowing which means you only have that much Reiatsu. When the entire Hilt is glowing the sword has gathered as much Reiatsu as it can hold." Tessai said.

**Song: Storm Center**

Ichigo swung to the left then right, releasing Light Blue Curved Reiatsu Waves.

SR-Ichigo blocked both. Ichigo ran towards SR and slashed downwards. SR-Ichigo pushed him back. Ichigo held out his Sword in front of him.

He put both hands on the hilt and extended his arms fully. Ichigo released a small Blue Reiatsu Blast.

SR-Ichigo countered with a Getsuga Tenshou.

The Getsuga Tenshou easily overpowered the blast and exploded, sending Ichigo flying.

Ichigo crashed into the ground and rolled a few feet away.

Ichigo checked the Swords Hilt and saw it wasn't glowing at all.

"Shit, its on empty!" Ichigo said and got up.

SR-Ichigo got into a fighting stance.

**Rukia - Seretei**

"Captain Ukitake" Rukia said and stood outside his barracks.

"Yes, come in Rukia." Ukitake said.

**Song: Here To Stay**

"About the Vasto Lorde...I don't think I'm strong enough...-" Rukia said.

"Rukia, you are the strongest Soul Reaper in this Squad besides me, you don't have to worry so much." Ukitake said and smiled.

"What...but what about Sentarou and Kiyone? They must be stronger then me." Rukia said.

"They're strong but not as strong as you, honestly I would say that you are at Vice-Captain level." Ukitake said.

"What...that can't be true...I was beaten so easily." Rukia said.

"Rukia, you we're up against a Vasto Lorde, and a highly ranked one. Even 2 Captains, Captain Hitsugaya and your brother weren't able to deafeat Hizashi." Ukitake said.

"But..." Rukia said slowly.

"You're forgetting Rukia, when you went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue, you fought and defeated an Espada, Espada are extremely powerful, the only thing stronger then Espada are Vasto Lorde."

"I guess you're right."

"Rukia, you under-estimate yourself too much, that is your main weakness." Ukitake said.

"Rukia, the only reason you're not Vice-Captain of Squad 13 is because of your brother."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"You already know the whole story about your sister looking for you right?" Ukitake asked

**Song: Here To Stay**

"Yes, my sister gave me up when we we're children. But when she married Byakuya...she started looking for me. She got sick...but she stil looked for me everyday...until she died. She made Byakuya promise to keep looking for me. He found me after my sisters death." Rukia said.

"Yes and your sister made Byakuya promise her something." Ukitake said.

"What?..."

"She made Byakuya promise to keep you safe. Byakuya pulled a few strings making sure that you didn't get a high rank in Squad 13 because the higher the rank the more dangerous missions you get. That's why you're not Vice-Captain." Ukitake said.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"Thank you Captain." Rukia said and walked out of his room.

"Am...I really that strong...Even if I'm not, I can't keep relying on Byakuya to protect me...I have to become stronger so he won't need to worry about me.I've put a burden on Byakuya's head. I need to become stronger so he won't have to protect me anymore..." Rukia said and withdrew her Zanpakuto.

"Sode No Shirayuki..." She said slowly and her Zanpakuto materialized beside her.

"I understand...you want to become stronger..." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"Yes...will you help me?" Rukia asked.

"Of course, you've saved me...many times before, you've showed me that you believe in me, I will help you and we can become strong together." Sode No Shirayuki said.

**The Next Day - Urahara Shop**

"They've been going at it for a while now. Ichigo hasn't taken a break since yesterday." Urahara said.

Yoruichi appeared next to him.

"Ahhh so you're back from the Seretei." Urahara said.

"Only for a day. I came to check on how the training's going" Yoruichi said.

"Well as you can see, Ichigo hasn't died yet."

Tessai walked into the training grounds.

"How are those 2 doing?" Urahara asked.

"Their training is going well." Tessai said.

"Yeah since Renji came her to train, I'm sure he's giving them a real workout." Urahara said.

**Renji, Uryuu & Chad**

Renji had his Bankai released.

Next to Renji, Zabimaru also had her Bankai released.

**A/N: Its the Zabimaru from the Zanpakuto ark. The chimp lady (Chimpette) and the small boy (Snakey)**

"You ready?" Chimpette asked Chad. She swung the giant snake towards him. Chad blocked with his 'Right Arm Of The Giant'.

Renji's Bankai was flying towards Uryuu. Uryuu materialized his Silver Sparrow and started shooting arrows at Renji.

Renji jumped out of the way and blocked with his snake.

"Hitotsu Taihou!" (Baboon Bone Cannon) Renji shouted and his snake started splitting apart. Its head spun around and released a giant Red Reiatsu Ball.

Uryuu and Chad got out of the way. The Ball hit the ground and exploded.

**Orihime**

'Everyone's busy training, getting stronger...' She thought to herself.

'Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Renji and everyone else are trying to help.'

'I have to help too.' Orihime said and walked out of her apartment and headed towards Urahara Shop.

Her Shun Shun Rikka (Six Princess Shielding Flowers) materialized.

"Oh hey...what are you doing out?" Orihime asked.

"We heard you want to get stronger." Shuno said.

"Well I think its about time!" Tsubaki shouted.

"We just wanted to tell you that is you're willing to get stronger, we are too." Ayame said.

"That's right!" Hinagiku and Baigon shouted.

"Ok then let's go." Orihime said and started running.

She reached Urahara Shop and went inside.

"Hello..." She called out.

Yoruichi appeared next to Orihime.

"I'm guessing you want to train too?" She asked.

**Song: Here To Stay**

"Yes...everyones working so hard, trying to become stronger, I want to help too...I want to become stronger so I can help everyone. When I went to the Soul Society before, I wasn't much help, I know that. But this time I want to help everyone else." Orihime said.

"I understand...I'm leaving for the Soul Society tomorrow and I want you to come with me." Yoruichi said.

"Oh...ok" Orihime said quickly.

"Good, you should go and pack." Yoruichi said and walked away.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was trying to land a hit on SR-Ichigo. SR-Ichigo flared his Spiritual Pressure making Ichigo fly back.

Ichigo looked at the Hilt of his sword nd saw it was charged quarter way.

Ichigo extended the sword in front of him. He swung to the left then held the sword there till it started glowing.

Ichigo swung to the right releasing a wide arc of Reiatsu. SR-Ichigo started blocking.

Ichigo ran until he was at SR-Ichigo's side and released the Reiatsu he had left towards the arc. The Reiatsus hit and exploded. SR-Ichigo flew back a little.

"Not bad." He said and then used Flash Step to re-appear behind Ichigo.

He was about to slash Ichigo in the back, but Ichigo spun around and hit the Zanpakuto away. He saw a small part of the swords hilt glow. Ichigo held out his Zanpakuto and released the small Reiatsu in a burst, distracting SR-Ichigo.

Ichigo launched towards SR and brought his sword down on him. SR-Ichigo still managed to block.

They both stepped back.

"Tell you what, I'll let you rest for and hour. You're worn out. Don't worry I won't attack you." SR-Ichigo said.

As soon as Ichigo heard this he ran towards the stream and started drinking water.

Ichigo splashed water on his face. When he oppened his eyes he saw SR-Ichigo in the air above him about to attack.

**To Be Continued**

**Substitute Shinigami Work Diary**

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Ichigo asked as Rukia handed him a bunch of clothes.

"As a Substitute Shinigami it is your duty to make sure that my clothes are clean." Rukia said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I am not a Substitute like you, oh and when you're done with my clothes you have to wash all of the clothes that belong to the Shinigami's Women Association."

Rukia said and pointed at huge bunches of clothes all over his room.


	6. Chapter 6: Orihime and Rukia's Training

**A/N: Please Review, If I get reviews I'll update a chapter every day.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 6: Orihime And Rukia's Training Begins**

Yoruichi opened a Senkai Gate in front of her.

"You ready?" Yoruichi asked Orihime.

"Yes."

They walked through the Senkai Gate and appeared in the Squad 2 Barracks.

Soi Fon appeared in front of them with Flash Step.

"Miss Yoruichi, Your rooms are ready." Soi Fon said.

"Good, Orihime, go with Soi Fon to your room and unpack. I will be back in an hour so you have that much time until your training begins." Yoruichi said.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo splashed water on his face. He looked at the water and in the reflection he saw SR-Ichigo flying above him, coming down with his Zanpakuto.

"Shit!" Ichigo shouted and rolled out of the way. But his arm got cut.

Ichigo got up quickly. He checked his swords hilt and saw it was less than quarter.

"An attack with this much Reiatsu won't do any damage, even if it hits."

Ichigo dodged an overhead swing and slashed relentlesly towards SR-Ichigo.

"You won't win with just brute force along." SR-Ichigo said and blocked an attack. He pushed Ichigo's sword out of his hands and flared his spiritual pressure making Ichigo cover his face.

"Don't lose sight of your enemy." SR-Ichigo said and cut Ichigo on the shoulder.

Ichigo looked towards his sword and saw the hilt was almost halfway full. Ichigo dashed towards it. It rolled on the floor and picked it up. Ichigo dodged SR-Ichigo's Zanpakuto by rolling.

Ichigo saw SR standing a few feet away.

Ichigo stabbed the ground with his sword. When his sword was halfway in the ground Ichigo released some of the energy. It made a crack in the ground and energy bursts came out of the ground.

One of them hit SR-Ichigo it the face, making him fall to the ground. Ichigo ran towards SR-Ichigo and jumped up in the air.

**Song: Storm Center**

"Bankai!" SR Shouted.

"Tensa Zangetsu" (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon)

Ichigo came down and slashed SR in the shoulder with his Zanpakuto.

"My Bankai is too strong for a normal sword to do any damage to me." SR said.

"Then how the hell am I supposed to defeat you." Ichigo asked.

"When that sword's Reiatsu is at full power its strong enough to do some damage, if the attack hits. But what Tessai didn't tell you is that the sword can go past its limits."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"When the sword is at Full-Power the the entire hilt and guard will glow. But the sword can absorb more Reiatsu into its blade. When this happens the sword becoms unstable. This is called 'Break Point' If you release all the energy the sword will be destroyed. If you don't it will explode. It is risky to use but very powerful."

"So then I'll just wait until the blade absorbs Reiatsu and release it." Ichigo said.

"I doubt you will even make it halfway. The swords Hilt takes at least 2 days to reach Full-Power." SR-Ichigo said.

"So I'll just have to wait." Ichigo said.

"The sword is tricky. If you want to absorb Reiatsu into the blade you can't use it." SR-Ichigo said.

"What do you mean can't use it?" Ichigo asked.

"If the blade is absorbing Reiatsu and it gets hit or is used. The energy absorbed will be released." SR-Ichigo said.

"Well than, I'll just have to avoid all your attacks." Ichigo said.

"The blade takes 4 Days to reach Break Point." SR-Ichigo said and raised his Zanpakuto.

"So I'll have to keep from using Reiatsu attacks for 2 days. And then not use my sword at all for 4 days." Ichigo said confidently.

"Don't get your hopes up. I managed to wound you a lot with just my Shikai and I was holding back. If I use my bankai you won't stand a chance."

"I have to try." Ichigo said and raised his Sword.

SR-Ichigo ran towards him and slashed to the right Ichigo blocked but the force made him cut himself with his own sword.

Ichigo thrusted his sword forward and then slashed to the right, cutting SR-Ichigo's sleeve.

"I will beat you!" Ichigo shouted and brought his sword down on SR-Ichigo.

**Orihime**

"This place is beautifull..." Orihime said. It was a huge grassy field with a cliff. Orihime looked down the cliff and saw a huge river.

On Orihime's left was a small waterfall that went down the cliff.

"I know. This place has quite a view. And to think this is Kukkaku's training ground." Yoruichi said.

They kept looking down the cliff they were standing at the edge watching the waterfall.

**Song: Number One**

"Are you ready to start your training?" Yoruichi asked and put her hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Yes." Orihime replied.

"Good." Yoruichi's grip tightened.

Yoruichi pushed Orihime off the cliff.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Orihime screamed as she fell.

Kukkaku was watching from far along with Ganju. Kukkaku was smiling and Ganju had a horrified look on his face.

"You think she'll make it?" Kukkaku asked.

"She has too." Yoruichi said and smiled.

'Is this part of my training?' Orihime thought to herself.

'Even if its not, if I don't do something soon I'm going to die.' She thought.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Hinagiku, Baigon and Lily formed a triangle under Orihime. Shuno, Ayame and Tsubaki lowered Orihime onto the shield.

"Thank you everyone." Orihime said.

"This is your training Orihime, we're willing to get stronger if you are too." Tsubaki said.

"Yes I will get strong." Orihime said.

The shield started rising and soon enough Orihime was at the top.

Orihime jumped off the shield and landed on the ground.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" Yoruichi released the Lightning Bolt towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Scared Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a triangular shield in front of her to block.

The shield blocked the the attack.

"As you know Vasto Lorde are extremely powerful. If you intend on blocking their attacks you're gonna have to make sure you're strong enough to take their attacks." Yoruichi said.

"I understand."

"Good now get ready, I'll start off slow..." Yoruichi said and flared her Reiatsu.

**Song: Dominio Del Chad**

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon) Yoruichi released the Red Ball of Fiery Reiatsu at Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject" (Scared Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a triangular shield in front of her. It blocked the attack.

"Shakkahō!, Shakkahō!, Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon) Yoruichi released 3 more Shakkahō at Orihime.

The shield blocked the first one, it cracked a little when the second one hit it and shattered when the third one hit.

The explosion sent Orihime dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.

"Bakudou Number 4, Hainawa!" (Crawling Rope) Yoruichi released the glowing Yellow Kidou Rope and it crawled around Orihime's upper body.

"I can't move..." She said.

"Orihime, you have the power to reject phenomena. You can easily erase things from existence. Yo can reject something from happening or erase its existence completely. Use your powers" Yoruichi said and released another Shakkaho.

"Souten Kisshun, I reject!" (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Orihime got covered in an orange glow.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a dome around her. Shielding her from the Shakkaho.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Blue Fire, Crash Down) Yoruichi released the blast of Blue Spiritual Energy.

Orihime extended her arms strenghtening her dome shield.

The Sokatsui hit and exploded.

"You can't stay in the same place for a long time, you have to move around!" Yoruichi said and jumped high into the air.

"Hadou Number 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Yoruichi released the extremely strong Blue Blast while still in the air.

The Soren Sokatsui hit Orihime's shield and exploded, destroying her shield instantly. The explosion sent Orihime flying through the air. She landed on the other side of the cliff.

**Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Zabimaru**

Uryuu charged a huge amount of Reishi in his hand and jumped into the air. He released the energy in his hand and it took the form of one big arrow.

The arrow split up into more arrows and kept multiplying until there were hundreds of arrows flying towards Renji.

Renji made his giant snake wrap around him. The snake shielded him from the arrows.

Renji raised his Zanpakuto making the giant snake fly into the air.

"Roar!" He shouted and swung downwards making the snake fly down towards Uryuu.

Uryuu used Hirenkyaku to get out of the way.

"Hitotsu Taishou!" (Baboon Bone Cannon) Chimpette comanded her snake and a giant Red Ball of Reiatsu shot out of its mouth.

"El Directo!" Chad released the giant Blast of Spiritual Pressure.

Chads attack was easily overwhelmed by Chimpettes. The Reiatsu Ball crashed into the ground and exploded.

**Seretei**

Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki were standing in a huge field.

"This is where I trained with Kaien..." Rukia said.

"I remember." Sode No Shirayuki replied.

"So are you ready, Sode No Shirayuki?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, Let's begin." Sode No Shirayuki said.

**Ichigo**

**Song: Number One**

Ichigo crashed into the ground, he was badly beaten. He had cuts all over.

Ichigo got up and saw a Black Getsuga Tenshou heading towards him.

Ichigo ran away as fast as he could the Energy crashed into the ground and exploded revealing a small gap in the ground. The smoke and debris were still covering the air.

Ichigo looked in the gap and saw a small cave like place with a box labeled food.

'Even if I get in there he'll see me...' Ichigo started thinking. He saw a wide thin rock.

He ripped off half of his T-Shirt and made a long strap. He tied one end to the rock and the other around his waist,

Ichigo jumped into the gap. The rock followed but was too big to fit and closed the gap. The rope around the rock snapped and Ichigo landed on the ground.

"Safe..." He said and sat down.

**Rukia**

**Song: Back To The Wall**

"Hadou Number 33, Sokatsui!" (Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the blue blast.

Rukia released another blast and then another.

Sode No Shirayuki made ice spiral around her right hand. She aimed it at the Sokatsui's and released a barrage of Ice Shards. The ice shards hit the Sokatsui's until they exploded.

Sode No Shirayuki released an Ice Blast from her left hand towards Rukia. Rukia jumped into the air.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki" (Sleeve Of White Snow) Rukia released her Zanpakuto while in the air.

"Rukia, if you remember from when we fought, Some no mai's freezing range isn't only the area between the earth and sky withing range of its blade. You can use it on something out of your blades reach." She said.

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" (Pale Lightning) Rukia released the Lightning Bolt from her left hand.

Sode No Shirayuki extended her hand in front of her and she released a blast of snow from her hand. The snow and Byakurai hit and exploded in the air. Rukia landed on the ground.

Rukia performed a brief dance like movement then held her Zanpakuto upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (First Dance: White Moon) Rukia extended her Zanpakuto towards Sode No Shirayuki.

A giant frozen circle formed under her. A giant pillar of ice shot up into the air. Sode No Shirayuki flew out of the way in time.

**Song: Senna**

Sode No Shirayuki formed her Zanpakuto in her hands.

Rukia touched the ground with her Zanpakuto 4 times. Making snow shoot up.

Sode No Shirayuki pointed her Zanpakuto towards Rukia and 4 streams of snow shot up from the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: White Ripple) They said in unison and they each released a giant blast of pure white snow.

The blasts hit and created a huge explosion.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"Ichigo wake up." Zangetsu said. They were in his head. The place with the buildings.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to get out of this place." Zangetsu said.

"Why?"

"There's only buildings in here."

"So what's?" Ichigo asked.

"Where are the plants and puppies you promised?" Zangetsu asked.

"Uhh...well..."

**A/N: Please review! I mean seriously how hard is it to review?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rebelious Arrancar

**A/N: Please Review, If I get reviews I'll update a chapter every day.**

**Thanks To:**

**Mdizzle181**

**The Arrancar in this Chapter was created by: Antex - The Legendary Zoroark.**

**Opening Theme: Velonica**

**Bleach 7: The Rebellious Arrancar**

"I'm getting bored in this hell hole." Ryzen said to an Adhucha.

Ryzen was wearing a Purple Hakama with Red inner linning. He was wearing White pants wtih black markings and had a purple belt.

He had light brown skin and silver messy but slimmed hair. His mask covered half his face and had a horn, his Hollow hole was in his right shoulder. He had white gloves and a red scarf.

They were in Hueco Mundo. The Adhucha was red and white.

It had 3 horns and a spiky back.

"Ryzen Vaclios! You can't leave Hueco Mundo, if you do you will break the Vasto Lorde's Grace Period rule." The Adhucha said.

"I don't care about their rule, I'm going to kill some humans now." Ryzen said.

"I won't let you go, the Vasto Lorde will kill you for breaking their rule!" The Adhucha shouted and stepped in Ryzens way.

Ryzen pointed his index finger towards the Adhucha.

An Amber Cero Ball started forming in front of his finger.

"Cero!" (Hollow Flash) He shouted and the Cero Ball became a blast.

The blast hit the Adhucha and exploded killing it instantly.

Ryzen opened up a Garganta. He walked through it and ended up in Karakura Town.

"Cero" (Hollow Flash) Ryzen released an Amber Cero Blast towards a nearby building. The blast hit and exploded.

**Outside Urahara Shop**

"El Directo!" Chad shouted and released a Blast towards Chimpette.

Chimpette dodged it and swung the giant snake towards Chad. Chad jumped out of the way.

Chimpette made the snake shoot towards Renji. Chad used his Huge Right Arm to block its mouth. The force still pushed him back. The snake shot up in the air and came down on Chad.

Uryuu dodged Renji's snake and used Hirenkyaku to get closer ro Renji. Uryuu stopped running.

"Can you feel that?" Uryuu asked them. They we're taking a short break from training.

"An Arrancar?, but I thought we we're having a grace period?" Renji said.

"Looks like one of them decided to break it." Chad said.

"What are we waiting for?" Chimpette asked.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was eating Onigiri and drinking some water. He was still in his little cave.

"I hardly have any Reiatsu, he shouldn't be able to find me." Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at his sword and saw that the hilt was halfway full.

"It should be full by tomorrow then I can start with the blade."

**Renji, Zabimaru, Uryuu Chad**

"His Reiatsu should be here somewhere..." Uryuu said.

"Watch out!" Chad shouted as a Cero came towards them.

**Song: Number One**

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji flew towards Ryzen and swung his Zanpakuto towards him. Ryzen used Sonido to get behind Renji.

Ryzen withdrew his Zanpakuto. It had a red hilt and a skull shaped guard.

Ryzen brought his Zanpakuto down on Renji. Renji spun around and blocked. Ryzen kicked Renji away and flared his Reiatsu.

Ryzen flew towards Renji and slashed in a slanted direction. Renji blocked. Ryzen spun around and kneed Renji in the stomach then slashed him in the arm and then blasted him into the ground with a Cero.

"El Directo!" Chad released a huge blast of Spiritual Pressure.

Uryuu released hundreds of bows towards Ryzen.

Ryzen used Sonido to dodge the El Directo. Ryzen started blocking the arrows with his Zanpakuto.

Some of the arrows hit.

"You do not understand my power...allow me to show it to you!" Ryzen shouted.

Renji flew towards Ryzen.

**Song: No Regresar**

"Reap their souls, Demonio Alado" (Winged Demon)

He had a cape coming from his shoulders. His coat was shredded and covered his lower torso. His mask now covered his entire face and his hair reached his thighs.

His hands became sharp claws and he carried a massive claymore.

"Damn..." Renji said slowly.

Chimpette flew towards him. She threw snakey towards Ryzen. Snakey started slashing at Ryzen. Ryzen blocked the attacks. Chimpetted pulled snakey back.

Uryuu released a blast from his bow.

Ryzen saw it coming and caught it. He closed his claws around the blast then threw it towards Uryuu.

"Dammit" Uryuu said and jumped out of the way. The blast hit the ground and exploded.

"Howl, Zabimaru" Renhi swung his Zanpakuto towards Ryzen. Ryzen blocked with the claws on his left hand and swung his huge Zanpakuto towards Renji's chest.

Renji used Flash Step to get away. Ryzen kicked towards Renji, his talons scraped Renji's arm.

Renji slashed to the left, Ryzen blocked. Then he thrusted his Zanpakuto continuously towards Renji.

Renji blocked the attacks.

Uryuu fired one huge arrow hig into the sky and it split up. The arrows came down like rain on Ryzen.

Ryzen flared his Reiatsu and his cape turned into wings. Ryzen dodged the arrows with his new speed.

Ryzen flew towards Uruu. Ryzen came down on Uryuu with his Zanpakuto, Uryuu managed to block with his Sele Shnieder (Soul Cutter).

Ryzen quickly kicked Uryuu in the stomach making him fly through a tree.

Chad and Renji ran towards Ryzen from the back.

"Oscura Tormenta!" (Dark Storm)

A Dark Reiatsu surrounded him and covered Renji and Chad in darkness.

"What the hell is this!" Renji shouted.

They looked around and saw multiple glowing yellow circles in the dark fog. Yellow beams shot towards them.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted.

"Hihiou Zabimaru" (Baboon King Zabimaru)

"Hitotsu Taihou!" (Baboon Bone Cannon) The giant snake released a Red Blast and it cleared the smoke. Ryzen used Sonido to dodge it.

Ryzen then saw there was a huge trees Shadow. He waved his hand at it and the shadow became katanas. Ryzen aimed his hand at Chad and the Katanas flew towards him.

Chimpette swung her Zanpakuto like a whip deflecting it.

She then whipped her Zanpakuto towards Ryzen. It hit and sliced Ryzens arm.

She then rushed towards Ryzen. She jumped up and kicked him in the face. He swung his claws towards her but Chimpette ducked. She stood up and punched Ryzen in the face then executed a Reverse Roundhouse kick which sent him flying into some trees.

"Snakey!" Chimpette shouted and threw him towards the spot where Ryzen was. Snakey formed a Zanpakuto in his hands and slashed Ryzen across the chest.

Ryzen fell to his knees.

"Damn you!" He shouted and got up. Chimpette pulled Snakey back.

Ryzen walked backwards until a shadow covered him.

"Golpe de las sombras" (Shadow Strike)

He dissapeared in the shadow. He re-formed in Chimpettes shadow.

"Cero!" He released the Amber blast and it exploded. Chimpette crashed into the ground.

Chad ran towards Ryzen and punched him with his 'Left Arm Of The Devil' Ryzen spun around and slashed wih his Zanpakuto. Slicing Chads arm.

"Ill kill you all!" Ryzen shouted and flew up.

He created a Cero from his horn.

A Garganta opened up.

"Die!" Ryzen shouted and released the strong Cero.

It hit something in the air and exploded.

The smoke cleared to show Hizashi standing there without a scratch.

**Song: Confrontation**

"You broke our rule." Hizashi said.

"So what!" Ryzen shouted back.

"The consequences of your actions are very severe." Hizashi said.

"What do you mean severe."

"I have to kill you know." Hizashi said.

"Cero!" Ryzen shouted and released multiple Cero blasts from his horn.

Hizashi easily dodged it and used Sonido (Echoing Movement) to get in front of Ryzen.

"You're forgetting that I'm a Vasto Lorde." Hizashi said and punched a hold through Ryzens stomach.

"Sh...it!" Ryzen shouted. Ryzen started slashing wildly at Hizashi. Hizashi easily dodged the attacks.

Hizashi charged up a Red and Orange (Fire Coloured) Cero in his hands.

"Cero" (Hollow Flash) Hizashi released the huge fire coloured Cero at Ryzen.

It hit Ryzen and caused a huge fiery explosion in the sky. The explosion destroyed Ryzen.

Hizashi opened up a Garganta.

"Due to this incident, your Grace Period will be extended by a originaly had 6 weeks. Now you have exactly 4 Weeks left." Hizashi said and walked through the Garganta.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo looked at his sword and saw that it was more than half way full.

"If I'm going to stay here for 4 days I might as well do something." Ichigo said. He got on the floor and started doing push ups.

**Outside Urahara Shop**

**Song: Dominio Del Chad**

"Zabimaru!" Renji shouted and lauched his snake towards Uryuu.

Uryuu used Hirenkyaku to get on top of the snake. Uryuu ran towards Renji while firing arrows from his Silver Sparrow.

Renji made Zabimaru coil around him.

"Howl!" Chimpette shouted. Snakey formed the Zanpakuto in his hands. Chimpette thre him towards Chad.

Snakey slashed to the right then left then in a slanted direction. Chad punched but Snakey ducked.

Snakey landed on the ground and spun Chimpette around, then threw her at Chad, the Zanpakuto formed in her hands.

"Take this!" She shouted and slashed through the air. The Zanpakuto flew towards Chad like a whip. He blocked with his left arm.

"Hey Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

They looked at him and nodded. They jumped into the air.

"Bankai!"

Snakey started glowing then turned into the giant white skeleton snake.

"Hitotsu Taihou!" (Baboon Bone Cannon) They both released the giant red energy balls.

They hit the ground and exploded. The explosion sent Uryuu and Chad flying.

"I think that's enough training for today." Renji said and Chimpette agreed.

Uryuu and Chad got up slowly.

"Let's call it a day..." Renji said.

"I could use a break." Chad said.

"Yeah, same here." Uryuu replied.

They walked into Urahara Shop.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was lying on his back exhausted. He was about to fall asleep but he saw the ground shake above him.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Ryzen was created by: Antex - The Legendary Zoroark

**Arrancar Encyclopedia**

"Gin? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"The studio execs brought me back for this segment." Gin said.

"Well as long as you don't show up in a episode its fine." Ichigo said.

"Maybe I will how do you know?"

"What!"

"Relax I'm just kidding. Gin said.

"For a second there I thought I was gonna have to fight you." Ichigo said.

"No but you're going to run into someone you killed in a few episodes."

"What? Who? Is it Aizen?" Ichigo asked.

"No, its not a Shinigami."

"Its Ulqiuorra isn't it!" Ichigo shouted.

"No, its not Ulqiourra."

"Tell me who it is!" Ichigo shouted.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Fine then I'll tell everyone your secret." Ichigo said. Gin just stared at him with a worried expression.


	8. Chapter 8: The Training Intensifies

**A/N: Please Review. I mean how hard is it to click on one button? **

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 8: Training Intensifies, Another Week**

Vice Captain Sasakibe was talking to the Head Captain.

"Captain, there has been an Arrancar attack on Karakura Town." Sasakibe said.

"What? The Grace Period is supposed to last for 3 more weeks."

"Yes, but Vice Captain Abarai's Report says that the Arrancar did not follow the rules." Sasakibe said.

"Who killed it?" The Head Captain asked.

"The Vasto Lorde, Hizashi Takao. He killed the Arrancar for breaking their rule then extended our Grace Period by a week because of all the trouble."

"So we have 4 weeks left..." The Head Captain said.

**Rukia & Sode No Shirayuki**

**Song: Senna**

Sode No Shirayuki formed her Zanpakuto in her hands.

Rukia touched the ground with her Zanpakuto 4 times. Making snow shoot up.

Sode No Shirayuki pointed her Zanpakuto towards Rukia and 4 streams of snow shot up from the ground.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: WhiteRipple) They shouted in unison and they each released a giant blast of pure white snow.

The blasts hit and created a huge explosion.

Everything surrounding them in a 20 Kilometer Radius was frozen and broke into pieces.

Rukia was cathcing her breath and Sode No Shirayuki made her Zanpakuto dissapear.

"Hadou Number 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

**Song: Quincy's Craft**

Sode No Shirayuki created a wall of ice in front of her. The Byakurai hit the ice and exploded, destroying it.

"You've gotten stronger Rukia, yesterday you couldn't destroy my ice shields." She said.

"We're both getting stronger." Rukia said and smiled.

Sode No Shirayuki extended her right arm to her side, then swung it to the left releasing an Arc of Ice towards Rukia.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!" (Way Of Binding 39: Arc Shield) An Orange/Yellow circular shield made of Reiatsu started spinning in front of her and blocked the attack.

Rukia ran towards Sode No Shirayuki and withdrew her Zanpakuto.

She slashed to the side then in a slanted direction. Sode No Shirayuki dodged the attacks.

Rukia swung left and right continuosly. Sode No Shirayuki kept dodging the attacks.

Rukia jumped above her and brought her Zanpakuto down on Sode No Shirayuki.

Sode No Shirayuki materialized her Zanpakuto and blocked. Sode No Shirayuki pushed Rukia back and she landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released the giant Blue Blast.

'She didn't have to perform the chant this time, she really is getting strong.' Sode No Shirayuki thought.

She flew up dodging the blast. The blast hit the ground and made a huge explosion making a crater in the ground.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

Sode No Shirayuki flew towards Rukia. She slammed her sword downwards but Rukia blocked. Snow shot up from the impact.

Sode No Shirayuki wung to the left then in a slanted direction then re-appeared behind Rukia.

Rukia stood there with a blank expression.

Sode No Shirayuki thrusted her Zanpakuto forward. It was about it stabbed Rukia in the back. But something weird started happenind. Rukia started cracking and broke.

The real Rukia was a few feet away.

"That was Bakudo 38" Sode No Shirayuki said.

She slashed in the air twice, performing a dance like movement then held her Zanpakuto upside down.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" (First Dance: White Moon)

The ground below them froze. Rukia jumped out of the way and a giant pillar of ice formed and shot up in the sky.

Sode No Shirayuki was frozen. She started moving in the ice. She walked out of the ice.

"I can't be hurt by my own technique." She said.

"Then how about this."

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon) Rukia shouted and released the bigger than normal Red Reiatsu Ball.

Sode No Shirayuki blasted it with a stream of snow. It exploded making them both fly back.

Rukia got up.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sode No Shirayuki replied.

"Good."

Sode No Shirayuki released a blast of Snow from each hand.

"Hadou Number 2, Disuriento!" (Way Of Destruction 2: Disorient)

Rukia extended her arms then clapped her hands together making a soundwave. The sound made the snow blasts explode.

"Hadou Number 33, Sokatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the short blast of Blue Reiatsu.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" (First Dance: White Moon)

A giant ice pillar shot up in the sky and froze the Sokatsui. The ice started cracking. It shattered into pieces along with the Sokatsui.

"I didn't know Tsukishiro could be used like that..." Rukia said.

"Tsukishiro, Hakuren and Shirafune are extremely powerful techniques. I'm sure that after our training you will be able to control and use them at their full power." Sode No Shirayuki said.

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Yoruichi punched Orihime in the stomach then performed a high kick, making her fly into the air.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a triangular shield in front of her. Yoruichi Flash Stepped behind Orihime.

"If the only way you're willing to fight is when someone's life is in danger then I'm willing to make that happen." Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi pulled Orihime over her shoulder and slammed her right into her knee.

Orihime was falling to the ground.

"San...Santen Kesshun..." The triangular shield formed beneath her and broke her fall.

Yoruichi cam down with a Sky Kick **(**A Front Flip in the air kicking someone down**)** Orihime jumped off the shield and Yoruichi kicked the shield breaking it.

Yoruichi landed on the ground.

Orihime ran towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi punched to the right. Orihime spun around and ducked. Orihime was behind Yoruichi now.

Orihime grabbed Yoruichi's head and kneed her in the back.

"Not bad..." Yoruichi said. She then performed a Backflip, getting behind Orihime. Yoruichi performed a Roundhouse kick that sent her flying.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime made a triangular wall which stopped her from flying. She landed on the ground, but was on one knee.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon)

Yoruichi released the giant Yellow Thunderbolt from her right hand.

Orihime split up the shield behind her and reformed it in front of her just in time to block the attack.

It hit and created a big explosion. The dust settled to show Orihime still standing, with her shield in front of her.

"Now use your Koten Zanshun." Yoruichi shouted.

**Song: Going Home**

"But..."

"Orihime, you don't like hurting other people, even if they're trying to hurt you...I understand but if you want to help your friends, you have to overcome your fears, you have to be strong."

"I know but..."

"I don't want to hear another 'But' ok..." Yoruichi said slowly.

"Ok..."

"Now...Im ready." Yoruichi said.

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Orihime released Tsubaki in the form of a Blast.

'She's trying...that's all that matters. She really is getting stronger. She just doesn't realize it yet.' Yoruichi thought.

"Shunko!" (Flash Cry) Yoruichi got surrounded by White Lightning.

Yoruichi raised her arm and Tsubaki froze in the air a few inches away from Yoruichi.

"Use what I thought you." Yoruichi said.

"But if I do that, you'll get hurt." Orihime said.

"I'll be fine." Yoruichi said.

**Song: Will Of The Heart**

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and Tsubaki's energy exploded all around him making Yoruichi fly a few feet away.

Orihime ran over to Yoruichi.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield) A dome formed over Yoruichi and healed her in seconds.

"You healed me so fast..." Yoruichi said.

"That's because she believes in us." Ayame said.

"Orihime told you that I got destroyed by that Espada when he caught me and crushed me into pieces. She also told you that she didn't want that to happen again so you came up with this new technique. When someone catches or grabs me, Orihime can make my energy explode all around me. That way the person who caught me would get hurt instead of me getting hurt." Tsubaki said.

"How has this enhanced her Healing Powers?" Yoruichi asked.

"Orihime believes more in us now then she ever did before. We are the power of her heart. When she gets stronger and believes in herself...and us, we all get stronger." Shuno said.

"I see..." Yoruichi said.

They started healing Orihime.

'She's not healing herself, she's reversing time or space in the area around her so that its as though her injuries never happened. She has incredible power...She can completely reject phenomena. She doesn't know it yet...but she's the strongest of us all.' Yoruichi thought as she watched her heal herself.

"Its getting late, why don't we head back to Seretei and have some dinner." Yoruichi said and smiled.

"That sounds great!" Orihime said.

**Ichigo**

The ground above him started shaking. A Getsuga Tenshou came from above and almost hit him.

"Shit." Ichigo shouted and picked up his sword.

SR-Ichigo grabbed Ichigo and threw him out of there.

Ichigo managed to land on his feet.

"It looks like your sword is in the process of charging its blade...how much more time does it need?" SR-Ichigo asked.

"A Day..." Ichigo said.

"Fine...I'll wait." SR-Ichigo said.

"What?"

"I'll wait. When your sword reaches 'Break Point' it is completely indestructable for about 10 minutes. If the energy isn't released by then the sword will destroy itself." SR-Ichigo said.

"So...I'm guessing you want to fight me with everything you got in those 10 minutes."

"Yes." SR-Ichigo said and walked away.

**Rukia & Sode No Shirayuki**

**Song: Pleasures Of Combat**

Sode No Shirayuki created an extremely dense clone of herself.

"Rukia, I want you to destroy this clone using 3 Bakudou and 3 Hadou." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"I can destroy it with one."

"This will help with your Spiritual Pressure. It will help you perform more Kidou in succesion without draining your energy."

"Ok."

"Bakudou Number 4, Hainawa!" (Way Of Binding 4: Crawling Rope) Rukia extended her hands and a glowing yellow Kidou rope wrapped around the clones upper body.

"Hadou Number 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon) Rukia released the Red Reiatsu Ball towards the ground.

It exploded and made the clone fly into the air.

"Bakudou 37, Tsuriboshi!" (Suspending Star) A light blue, star shaped Kidou cusion formed under the clone and anchored to the ground with strong ropes.

The clone fell into the cusion.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Six Light Rods Prison) 6 wide beams of light slammed into the clones mid section.

"It looks like its over." The clone said and smiled.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the blast of Blue Reiatsu.

It hit the clone and exploded making her fly into the air again.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui! (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Rukia released the huge Blue Blast and it hit the clone creating a huge explosion in the sky. The clone was destroyed.

"Rukia, we have to focus on the harder Kidou. Everything 60 and above."

"I can already do Soren Sokatsui, Rikujokoro, Sajo Sabaku and Raikoho."

"Yes but when you perform those Kidou without the chant they weaker than normal. We have to get to the point where when you perform a Kidou it will be as strong as though you said the chant. That way when you actually say the chant it will be extremely powerful."

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"We're all training for the Battle." Ichigo said.

"Yes unlike you..." Rukia replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All you do is sit in that cave of yours all day."

"I was waiting for my sword to charge up."

"Why don't you just use an outlet..."

"Because its not as Ghetto as the Karakura Rizer Belt."


	9. Chapter 9: Powers Revealed

**A/N: If people review I'll start the Vasto Lorde fight sooner...**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 9: Powers Revealed**

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

Yoruichi ran towards Orihime. Orihime performed a Roundhouse kick. Yoruichi was too strong to take damage, instead she got stunned.

Orihime punched with her left hand then hopped towards Yoruichi and punched with her right hand.

Yoruichi used Flash Step to get behind Orihime. Orihime spun around and kicked Yoruichi in the face. Yoruichi grabbed her leg.

Orihime put both hands on the ground, spun around and kicked with her free leg.

Orihime was on one knee now.

"Hadou 63, Raikoho!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon)

Yoruichi released the big Yellow Thunderbolt.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a dome around her.

The Thunderbolt hit her dome and exploded. Orihime released the dome when the explosion was gone.

Yoruichi was right above Orihime.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Orihime jumped backwards, dodging it.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Locking Bondage Stripes)

Yoruichi released the glowing rope of Pure Reiatsu and it locked around Orihime's upper body.

"Souten Kisshun, I reject!" (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Orihime got covered in an Orange glow.

The Reiatsu started coming loose and dissapeared.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Orihime made Tsubaki look like a Lightning Bolt.

Yoruichi jumped up. Orihime moved her hand up and the Lightning Bolt followed.

Yoruichi used Flash Step to land on the ground and Tsubaki followed.

"Bakudou 81, Danku" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) A giant transparent rectangular wall in front of her.

Tsubaki hit the wall and started slicing through it. Tsubaki sliced through and was about to hit Yoruichi.

Yoruichi used Flash Step to re-appear behind Tsubaki.

"Hadou 58, Go Ju Hachi!" (Way Of Destruction 58: Orchid Tempest) Yoruichi released a Widening Tornado Blast from her hands.

Tsubaki got hit by it and was sent flying.

"Well that sure made me dizzy..." Tsubaki said.

Yoruichi saw Ganju and Kukkaku watching.

"Hey Ganju, come here!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Go idiot!" Kukkaku shouted and kicked Ganju towards them.

"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted as he flew, Yoruichi caught him.

"You mind?" Yoruichi asked Kukkaku.

"Oh no, go ahead." Kukkaku replied.

"Orihime use Santen Kesshun"

Orihime made a dome around her.

**Song: Senna**

Yoruichi threw Ganju into the air. She used Flash Step to get above him.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

(Way Of Destruction 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)

Yoruichi released a giant Deep Blue Reiatsu blast with White streams.

It hit Ganju into the ground and exploded destroying the entire place. The Training Field, Kukkaku's House, Everything was destroyed. The Explosion was bigger than Karakura Town.

Orihime's shield cracked and she fell to her knees.

"Orihime, look around you." Yoruichi said and landed on the ground.

"Everythings gone...Ganju! Miss Kukkaku!" Orihime shouted.

"Ganju's gone. Kukkakus fine. But this place isn't." Yoruichi said.

"What...do we do...now."

"Orihime, your powers can fix this, all of this and bring Ganju back." Yoruichi said.

"I've never used my powers over huge place before."

"There's a first time for everything right?"

"I guess..."

"Now Orihime, use your powers."

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime made a traingular shield under her and flew high into the sky.

**Song: Torn Apart**

"Shuno! Ayame!" She said and they shot out of her hair pins. Orihime extended her right arm. Shuno went right. She extended her left arm. Ayame went left.

"Souten Kisshun" A giant Orange Dome formed around the entire area.

"I reject!" Everything started reforming. The ground started spiraling then reformed. The animals started materializing. Ganju started materializing, Kukkaku's house formed from the ground. Yoruichi and Kukkaku got healed.

"Nice work." Yoruichi said as Orihime landed.

"I didn't know I could do that." Orihime said.

"Your abilities sure will be useful in the battle." Kukkaku said.

"Thank you." Orihime replied.

**Rukia & Sode No Shirayuki**

**Song: Senna**

"Hadou Number 62, Soren Sokatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released the powerful Blast Of Blue Reiatsu.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: White Ripple)

Sode No Shirayuki released the huge blast of snow.

The attacks hit and exploded.

Rukia used Flash Step to get behind Sode No Shirayuki.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Locking Bondage Stripes) Rukia released the glowing Light Orange ropes and they wrapped around Sode No Shirayuki.

"Good." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro" (First Dance: White Moon)

The light shot up and a huge ice pillar shot up from the ground, freezing Sode No Shirayuki.

Sode No Shirayuki walked out of the ice but the Kidou stayed and cracked into pieces.

"Walls of ironsand, a priestly

pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end."

Rukia locked her fists together. And 5 small glowing orange disc formed above her hands.

"Bakudou 75, Gochūtekkan!" (Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars)

5 gint Iron Pillars connected by a chain formed above Sode No Shirayuki and pinned her to the ground.

A pillar on each arm and leg and the last one on her stomach.

"Sode No Shirayuki! Are you alright?!" Rukia shouted and ran over to her.

"I'm fine." She said and dissapeared. Snow started spiraling behind Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki materialized behind her.

"You can only use Gochūtekkan if you say the chant..."

"Yes, but its getting easier, soon I'll be able to say it without the chant." Rukia fell on one knee.

"Are you alright?" Sode No Shirayuki asked helping her up.

"Yes I'm fine."

"We should take a break, I'm sure your Reiatsu is pretty drained."

They sat down by the nearby stream.

"Sode No Shirayuki..."

"Yes Rukia."

"Your powers...how powerful are they?"

"Their Full Power is very powerful. If you manage to use them at their Full Power you will be able to defeat anything."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tsukishiro's Full Power, whatever gets frozen cracks into pieces along with the ice. Nothing can escape it. It doesn't matter how powerful your enemy is. Tsukishiro will freeze them and crack into pieces along with them. Killing them...instantly."

"I thought it only does that with weaker Hollows and Arrancars."

"Yes, but if you are able to control its full power, all your enemies will be weak before you." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"What about Hakuren?"

"It becomes extremely strong, powerful enough to destroy a small town."

"I want to be that powerful when we fight the Vasto Lorde."

"Don't you want to know about Shirafune?"

"No, I don't want to see you get hurt, I won't let anything break you."

"Rukia, there are going to be battles when I do break, but knowing that you will bring me back with Shirafune, I'm not worried."

"So what is Shirafune's Full Power?"

"Well as you know the blade re-forms and anything between the re-forming blade is frozen and killed. When I break you become vunerable, so my power of Ice Generation will be available to you. You will be able to create and control ice and snow."

"Since that Arrancar attacked Karakura town we have been given an extra week. We have 3 weeks left to train. Do you think I will be able to use your Full Power by then?"

"Yes, I belive you will, and that you will master your Kidou."

"Thank you. I'm lucky to have a Zanpakuto like you."

"Any good Zanpakuto will help train their master." She said and smiled.

"Its not only that. When I needed you, in battles and even when I wasn't in a fight...you were always there for me." Rukia said and smiled.

**Renji, Chad & Uryuu**

**Song: Number One**

Chimpette slashed towards Chad. She slashed to the left then right then spun around and slashed downwards.

Chad blocked with his Right Arm Of The Giant. He punched forward making chimpette fly into a tree.

"Snakey!" She shouted and threw him towards Chad. He formed the Zanpakuto in his hand and slashed it towards Chad like a whip.

Chad jumped up and released a Blast of Spiritual Pressure. Chimpette pulled Snakey back before the blast could hit him.

"Your turn!" Snakey shouted and swung her around on the chain then launched her towards Chad.

Chimpette kept spinning around and hit Chad multiple times. Chad held up his right arm to block.

Chimpette kicked kicked his arm away the jumped backwards.

Renji ran towards Uryuu and slashed down, Zabimaru came down like a whip.

Uryuu used Hirenkyaku to re-appear behind Renji.

Uryuu released an extremely dense arrow wit a Seele Schnieder (Soul Cutter)

It hit Renji's Zanpakuto and broke it into pieces.

"Broken Baboon Fang!" Renji shouted and the pieces of Zabimaru all flew towards Uryuu. One of them cut his leg, but he dodged all the other ones.

The Zanpakuto re-formed.

Uryuu created a flat circle of Blue Reiatsu and jumped on it. He flew towards Renji while firing arrows.

Renji hit all the arrows away by swinging his Zanpakuto around him.

Renji then thrusted his arm forward and the Zanpakuto extended like a whip and hit Uryuu. Uryuu fell of the Reiatsu.

He got up and aimed his Bow at Renji.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo was sitting on a rock drinking some water when he saw his Sword start glowing extremely bright.

"That's it! That's break point!" SR-Ichigo shouted.

**Song: Storm Center**

"Bankai!" SR-Ichigo shouted.

"Tensa Zangetsu" (Heavenly Chain Cutting The Moon)

SR-Ichigo put his hand in front of his face and hollowfied.

Ichigo picked up his sword and the gow from his sword surrounded him too.

SR-Ichigo flew towards Ichigo and struck down.

Ichigo blocked and slashed to the right. SR-Ichigo continously thrusted his Zanpakuto towards Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged and blocked the hits. SR-Ichigo thrusted forward one last time and stabbed Ichigo in the shoulder.

"Dammit!" He shouted and retaliated. Ichigo slashed towards SR's head and then swung low but SR jumped and used Flash Step to get above Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Shocking Lunar Fang) SR-Ichigo released the huge Black Reiatsu Wave.

Ichigo covered his face with his arms, and surprisingly a wall of Reiatsu the same colour as his sword formed in front of him and re-directed the blast towards the nearby hill.

It hit and exploded making the rocks fly towards SR-Ichigo. He dodged them easily with Flash Step.

Ichigo jumped up towards SR and slashed Horizontally. SR-Ichigo blocked and pushed Ichigo back towards the ground.

Ichigo landed and SR-Ichigo flew towards him. SR-Ichigo slashed down but Ichigo blocked, the force made Ichigo fly backwards.

SR-Ichigo Flash Stepped behind Ichigo and was about to slice of his head.

Ichigo fell backwards and SR-Missed. Ichigo rolled to the side and got up. He slashed towards SR-Ichigo cutting his leg.

"SR-Ichigo surrounded his Zanpakuto with Black Reiatsu and slammed down on Ichigo. Ichigo jumped out of the way but his sword fell out of his hands.

"Shit." He said and dove towards his sword.

SR-Ichigo stepped on his sword and kicked it into the air.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" SR-Ichigo shouted and released a Strong Black Reiatsu Blast.

Ichigo jumped up and grabbed his sword. He saw it start to crack.

"Release!" Ichigo shouted and pointed his sword towards SR-Ichigo. The sword cracked into pieces in and started spiraling in front of him. It started becoming a Blue Spiral of energy.

Ichigo extended his arms and the spiral burst forward and became a huge blast of Blue Spiritual Pressure.

The energies hit.

"Aggghhhhh!" Ichigo shouted and extended his arms as far as they could go. The blast grew even bigger and went through the Getsuga Tenshou. The Blast hit SR-Ichigo and exploded.

The explosion made Ichigo, who was already in the air fly even further away.

The explosion started growing smaller then shrunk to the size of a marble and dissapeared. The explosion was gone and so was SR-Ichigo.

Ichigo crashed into the ground. His body started glowing blue.

He got up from the ground and his aura exploded, showing that his powers were back.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"I won!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well you don't have to gloat about it." SR-Ichigo said.

"Yes actually I do...its in the script..." Ichigo said.

"Oh ok then."

"Uh Ichigo..." Urahara said.

"What?"

"You do know that you're talking to yourself right?" Urahara said.

**A/N: Seriously how hard is it to click on the review button. I review the stories I read, why shouldn't you?**


	10. Chapter 10: Shinigami's Day Off

**A/N: Why aren't people reviewing?**

**Thanks to:**

**LyfeIzmymuzik**

**Crensler**

**Goostafa**

**For Following. Now if some people could review, that would be great.**

**This is going to be a chapter like the episodes where they go to the beach, the lamp episode, the one where Ikkaku gets a wig. It doesn't follow the storyline its just there so by the next chapter weeks would have passed.**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 10: Shinigami's Day Off**

"Hey Rukia what's up?" Ichigo asked as he walked into his room.

"The Shinigami's Women Society is coming to Karakura Town today."

"What? Why! The last time they came we ended up fighting Watermelons at the beach."

"Relax they're not going to the beach today. Besides everyone's getting a day off because they've all been working so hard."

"Oh good..."

"We're going to the Amusement Park."

"Why are you going there?"

"Because we have never seen a park of amusements before." Rukia said.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Of course I do..." She said and Ichigo stared at her.

"Ok I don't know what it is..."

"Its a place where people got to have fun..."

"I figured..." She said and looked at him.

"There's rides, games and all that kind of stuff."

"Well that sounds nice, luckily the Shinigami's Women Society rented the park for the day, so we will be the only ones there."

"Good, now no one will see all of the weird stuff." Ichigo said.

"Can I come too..." Kon asked Rukia softly.

"Sure why not..." Rukia said.

"Oh thank you Rukia!" Kon shouted and jumped towards her. Rukia kicked him and he flew threw the window.

"Uhhh...guess I'll meet you guys there then..." Kon said and got up.

**Amusement Park**

"This place is huge." Rukia said and looked at it.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They said they'll meet us at the entrance." Rukia said.

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyy!" They heard someone shout.

They turned around to see it was Rangiku. With her was Hinamori, Isane, Nanao, Kiyone, Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Captain Kuchiki, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Renji, Toshirou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Izuru, Hisagi, Izuru, Sentarou and Yachiru. Everyone was wearing normal clothes.

"Hey I thought it was the Shinigami's Women Society." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but you see last time when we came to the beach they wanted to come too, and when they did come to the beach a few days later it was all rainy and stuff so they decided to come together." Rukia explained.

"Hello Ichigo!" Orihime said Chad and Uryuu followed her.

"Orihime, Uryuu, Chad?" Ichigo said.

**Next Scene**

"Ok so what do we do first..." Rukia asked.

"Just go and have fun." Ichigo said.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Roller Coaster."

"What's that?"

"You haven't been on a Roller Coaster before? Come on you have to try it.

**Next Scene**

Everyone was getting on the Roller Coaster.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Nanao said.

"Just relax and have fun." Unohana said.

The Roller Coaster started going up.

"We're going to die!, why did I ever agree to this!" Isane shouted.

"Relax no ones died on this Roller Coaster...yet."

**Song: Ditty For Daddy**

The Roller Coaster went down and everyone except Unohana and Byakuya were screaming.

"This is going to ruin my hair!" Yumichika shouted.

"Your hair was always ruined." Ikkaku said.

"What?"

They went through a series of loops.

"I think I'm going to throw up..." Kiyone said.

"You shouldn't have been such a greedy dog and eaten so much." Sentarou said.

"Shut up ass pig!" Kiyone shouted.

"Yay! Faster!" Yachiru shouted.

"This is fun!" Orihime said.

"Yeah, it is" Hisagi replied

"Hahahaha!" Rangiku started laughing hard.

The Roller Coaster went slower and then stopped.

"That was great!" Rangiku shouted.

"Speak for yourself, that ride totally messed up my hair." Yumichika said. His hair looked like it was pulled back like a porcupine.

"Hey Rukia..." Ichigo said and ran over t her.

"Rukia?" She was looking at something.

Rukia's gaze went even deeper and her eyes we're bigger than her head.

"What are...ohhhh" Ichigo saw the stand. It had a huge Chappy Doll that was way bigger than Rukia.

"Go on..." Ichigo said and smiled. Rukia ran over to the stand.

"You have to hit all 3 bottles down with this ball. You have 3 chances." Orihime said.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Orihime handed her the Ball.

Rukia threw it but she missed horribly. The ball bounced off the wall at the back and flew towards Izuru, hitting him on the head.

**Next Scene**

**Song: Splash Boogie**

"Ok, I'm gonna get it this time." Rukia said and threw the ball. It just missed the bottles.

Orihime handed her the ball.

"This is my last chance." Rukia said dramatically and aimed for the bottles.

She threw the ball but it missed.

"Its over..." Rukia said slowly.

"You can try again." Orihime said handing her the ball.

"I'll get it this time for sure!" Rukia said and launched the ball. It was headed straight towards the bottles.

"Rukia, finally I found you!" Kon said and jumped up in front of the ball.

"Move idiot!" Rukia shouted.

The ball hit him in the face.

"Owww, that hurt, maybe you could kiss it better, Kon said and jumped towards her.

Rukia was so mad that she was on fire now.

"Uhhh Rukia?" Kon said now scared.

Rukia threw him into the sky, they couldn't even see him anymore.

Rukia went back to playing. She threw the Ball and it just passed by the bottle.

Rukia waited for the Ball.

"This is your 6th try Rukia, I'm sure you'll get it this time." Orihime said happily.

"Thanks Orihime." Rukia said and threw the ball. It hit! The top bottke started shaking, but stopped. It didn't fall.

**Song: Senna**

Rukia was now mad again. She raised her hand towards the bottles.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon)

Rukia released the Red Reiatsu Ball and it hit the bottles and exploded, destroying the whole stand.

Rukia saw the Chappy bunny and ran towards it. She picked it up, but when she did she wanted to cry. The Shakkaho destroyed half of the doll.

Orihime got an idea.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield)

An orange glow surrounded the Bunny Doll and it was as good as new in no time.

"Thanks Orihime!" Rukia said and started hugging the Chappy.

**Izuru & Hisagi**

Hisagi was trying to get a stuffed animal from a claw machine.

"Almost..." He said and dropped the doll in the slot.

"I got it!" He shouted and grabbed the doll, he rubbed it against his face.

Izuru looked at him and sweat dropped. It was a penguin doll with a ice cream.

**Ikkaku, Yumichika & Yachiru **

"What's that?" Ikkaku asked.

"It says here...hit the target with the mallet, if the ball reaches the top and rings the bell you win a prize." Yumichika said.

Ikkaku ran over to the thing.

**Song: Ditty For Daddy**

"Haaaaa!" He shouted and hit the target. The ball only reached halfway.

"What the..." Ikkaku said and hit it again. It reached half way.

He hit it again so hard that the Mallet bounced off and hit him in the head. The bell rang showing Ikkaku won.

"Here's your prize." Chad said and handed him something.

It was a small angry T-Rex with huge arms.

"Hahaahha, it looks just like you Ikkaku! Hahahahaha!" Yumichika said and laughed.

Yachiru picked up the mallet and swung it down on the target. The bell rang.

"Here's your prize." Chad said and handed her an even bigger version of Ikkaku's doll to her.

"Yay! This looks just like Kenny! I'm going to give it to him." Ikkaku and Yumichika started laughing.

**Nanao, Isane, Hinamori, Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime, Kiyone, Sentarou, Ukitake and Unohana.**

Nanao looked around and saw something called 'Monster Chase'

"It says here that you enter the mansion and pick 4 monsters to chase you while you're in there. If you make it out before the monsters catch you, you win a prize." Nanao said.

"Sounds like fun." Kiyone said.

"Are they real monsters?" Isane asked nervously.

"No they're machines." Nanao said.

"Are you coming Captain?" Kiyone asked.

"No, me and Captain Unohana will wait here, you go ahead."

They entered a kind of Lobby.

"It says here to pick the monsters." Rukia said and they walked over to the desk.

'Press the button for the monsters of your choice' The desk said.

"Ok let's chose this guy." Rangiku said looking at the werewolf.

"You just want that guy because he isn't wearing a shirt..." Nanao said.

"And how about her? She looks scary" Isane said pointing to a picture on the wall. It was a small girl with a white dress and a bloody mouth.

"And this thing." Orihime said. It was a pink bunny that looked super friendly.

"The last monster should be...this." Nanao said. She looked at the picture of a guy with no head.

"Ok! Now that we chose the monsters we can go through the door.

They walked through the door and saw a huge dark mansion. They went through a door.

They walked down a long hallway and opened the door at the end.

When they opened the door they saw the white girl.

"Aghhhhhhh!" They all started screaming.

They turned around and saw the Werewolf and started screaming even louder. They went through the door on the side.

"Uhhhhh... Guys..." Rukia said. In the room in front of them was the headless guy.

"Aggghhhhhhh!" They started screaming and ran through the next door.

"Phew...that was close." Isane said.

"Yeah I think we should get out of here." Isane said.

"Yeah me too." Kiyone agreed."

"Let's go!" Sentarou said.

They walked through the long hallway and saw the pink bunny.

"Awww its so cute." Orihime said.

"Not as cute as Chappy." Rukia replied.

The bunny hopped towards them. It smiled and then roared. It grew bigger and ran towards them.

"Aaaghhhhhhh!" They all started screaming and ran through the walls. They ran out and right past Unohana and Ukitake.

"Looks like they had fun." Unohana said.

**Next Scene**

Renji, Ichigo, Soi Fon and Yoruichi were all eating by a stand. Yoruichi was eating a huge fried fish.

'Oh Miss Yoruichi, your appetite doesn't surprise me at all.' Soi Fon thought.

**Next Scene**

Byakuya was riding the Ferris Wheel alone.

Senbonzakura materialized beside him.

"Hello Byakuya."

"What are you doing out?" He asked and glared at Senbonzakura.

"Just came to have some fun." He said and they continued riding the Ferris Wheel.

**Next Scene**

Toshirou was playing Ski Ball.

"Finally!" He said as the ball went in the 100 000 ponts hole.

He turned around and saw Rangiku.

She was by the huge tea cups. She was filling one of them with Sake.

"Matsumoto!" Toshirou shouted.

**Next Scene**

"Its getting kinda late, how about one more ride." Ichigo said.

"Hello everyone!" Omahaeda shouted and ran towards them.

"Hellow Captain." He said to Soi Fon.

"Don't got near the Roller Coster." Soi Fon said.

"Why not?"

"Because your fat ass will brake it and then we'll all die." Soi Fon said and Omahaeda took a bite out of his chicken slowly.

"How about we go on that?" Rukia said and pointed towards the giant Roller Coaster.

"You wanna ride 'Space Coaster' " Ichigo asked.

"Why is it called that?" Renji asked.

"Because it goes really, really high."

**Next Scene**

They were all headed towards the Space Coaster when their Zanpakuto's materialized.

"We wanna ride that too." Haineko said and Tobiume agreed.

They settled into the Space Coaster. Surprisingly when everyone was in the Coaster and their Zanpakuto's there was still 2 empty seats.

Everyone sat next to their Zanpakuto. The ones that didn't have it sat next to each other.

"Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia said and saw her. She turned around to see Chimpette and Snakey.

The Roller Coaster started moving. It reached the top and they could see the whole of Karakura Town.

It went down and everyone started screaming.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion Sky Chord**

**Shinigami's Women Society**

"When are we going back to the story?" Ichigo asked.

"The next episode, so relax." Rukia said.

"Those studio execs..."

"If you say anything bad about them they might fire you." Rukia said.

"Then who will be the main character?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia striked a pose with Sode No Shirayuki.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Vasto Lorde Appear

**A/N: Thanks to Darkness9825. Ichigo was cut off from of his powers. His Hollow powers was combined with his SR powers during that fight but now they're back to being seperate. thanks for reviewing.**

**I'm thinking about giving Rukia a Bankai. I saw in all the fan art they made her Bankai a scythe. But she has a Kidou type so I'm still thinking. I also want to give some other people Bankai's but I have to think first...**

**I'll explain all the squads positions later to avoid any confusion.**

**This Chapter is basically explaining everything before the fight starts (Next Chapter) And introducing the Vasto Lorde.**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 11: The Vasto Lorde Appear**

All of the Captains and Vice Captains along with High Ranked Soul Reapers were gathered outside the 1rst Squads Barracks. The Head Captain walked towards them.

"As you know, today is the day that our Grace Perios ends. The Vasto Lorde will attack today. We don't know when or where so all Squads are now ordered to take their positions in and around The Seretei." The Head Captain said.

"I hope you've all trained hard, and are as powerful as your Rank demands. As for the Squads who do not have a Captain, the Vice Captains will be in charge. So for this battle you will be treated as the rightful leader of your squads and an equal among the other Captains." The Head Captain said.

"Now, take your positions!" The Head Captain ordered.

"Rukia." Captain Ukitake called.

"Yes Captain?"

"Rukia, I know you've been training hard, so I know that you're ready for this battle. I'm putting you on the front lines." Ukitake said.

"You...want me on the frontlines?"

"Yes, you are in charge of the Squad 13 members on the front lines." Ukitake said and smiled.

"Rukia's in charge?" A random Soul Reaper shouted out.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me." Ukitake said.

"Everyone kept quiet."

"Good. Now Kiyone, can I count on you to help Rukia?"

"Yes, Yes! Of course Captain Ukitake. I give you my word!" Kiyone said quickly.

"Good to see that you're so energetic at a time like this." He said and pat her head.

"Sentarou, you will be joining me along with the rest of Squad 13. We will be in the center of Seretei. Defending it against anyone who manages to slip past the front lines." Ukitake said.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you fighting on the front lines? You are a Captain after all." Rukia asked.

"That's exactly why I'm not on the front lines."

"I don't understand..." Rukia said.

"Most of the Soul Reapers will be fighting out there, that means the center of Seretei will be more vulnerable to attack. That's why I was placed there. To defend it against anything that gets past you."

"That makes sense." Kiyone said.

"Good Luck." Ukitake said and him, along with the Half of Squad 13 dissapeared. They spread out along Seretei.

"Ok, let's go!" Rukia shouted and flew up, everyone followed her.

**Hinamori**

"Ok, everyone you know your orders." Hinamori said

"The same goes for Squad 10!" Toshirou shouted.

"Only with our Squad, more Soul Reapers will be spread out towards Seretei, because both I and Vice Captain Matsumoto will be on the front lines." Toshirou ordered.

"Yes sir!" His squad shouted and started spreading out.

"Where's Squad 11?" Rangiku asked.

"They're all fighting on the front lines, so I guess they're all there." Hinamori replied.

**Unohana**

"Isane, let's go." Unohana said.

"Yes Captain." She said and led a huge group of Soul Reapers towards the entrance of Seretei.

Captain Yamamoto appeared above Seretei with Sasakibe behind him.

"Everybody move it!" Renji shouted and the Soul Reapers spread out.

**Song: Treachery**

Izuru and Hisagi were standing with their Squads.

Captains Kyouraku and Kommamura were walking with each other.

Captain Soi Fon was spreading her troops all over.

**Urahara Shop**

**Song: Treachery**

"The Senkai Gate is ready. We're almost ready, Tessai, Ururu, are you ready to go?" Urahara asked. Chad, Uryuu and... Tatsuki were ready to go through.

"I thought you weren't alowed in the Seretei." Uryuu said to Urahara.

"Yes but due to the situation at hand, the Head Captain said it would be ok if we joined the fight." Urahara said.

"Jinta, you're in charge while we're gone." Tessai said.

"Awww man..." Ririn moaned.

**Orihime & Yoruichi**

**Song: Treachery**

"You ready to go?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Orihime said. She was wearing similar clothes to Yoruichi.

"Looks like 6 weeks of training has made us both stronger." Yoruichi said.

She was wearing tight Black pants, like Yoruichi's. But instead of the Orange jacket Orihime had a Deep Blue T-Shirt with an Orange stripe on each shoulder and around her stomach. They were wearing the same bands around their arms and legs.

**Seretei**

All the squads were positioned perfectly.

Frontlines: Fighting head on.

Defense: Fights anyone who gets passed the frontlines.

Back Up: If too much Soul Reapers on a Squad die, they replace the fallen squad members.

Squad 1- Frontlines

Squad 2- Frontlines

Squad 3- Back Up

Squad 4- Frontlines & Defense

Squad 5- Frontlines

Squad 6- Frontlines

Squad 7- Defense

Squad 8- Back Up

Squad 9- Back Up

Squad 10- Frontlines & Defense

Squad 11- Frontlines

Squad 12- Defense

Squad 13- Frontlines and Defense

"Sode No Shirayuki" Rukia called and her Zanpakuto materialized.

"Are you ready?" Rukia asked.

Sode No Shirayuki nodded.

Rangiku and Hinamori flew towards Rukia with Tobiume and Haineko.

"As long as we're together, we can't lose." Haineko said.

"Everyone know the drill, when things get to tough you return to our Zanpakuto. We don't want to lose any of you." Rangiku said.

"Gotcha Boss lady." Haineko said.

There was a light in the sky...

It dissapeared to reveal a Senkai Gate. Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, Urahara, Tessai and Ururu came out of it.

They flew down to meet up with them.

"Tatsuki? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"You see a few weeks ago, there was a Hollow attack near Tatsuki's house. She got injured. When we brough her back to the Urahara Shop Tessai tried to heal her using Kidou. But she kept absorbing it. It didn't matter how hard he tried to heal her. When she got up we discovered her powers. She can bend Reishi to her will. Create things out of it, or use it to attack." Urahara explained.

"Welcome to the club." Rangiku said and threw her arm around Tatsuki's shoulder.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" Rukia asked.

"No, we actually haven't seen him in a while." Tatsuki said.

"We should get back to our positions." Rukia said.

They flew up into the sky.

"Tatsuki?" She heard a voice say from behind her.

"Oh, Renji...hi." She replied nervously.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help..." She replied.

"Oh...ok then, just don't get hurt." He said.

"Don't worry I won't." She said and blushed.

"Hey what's wrong, why are you blushing? Is there something on my face?" Renji asked.

"No she just has a cr..." Before Uryuu could finish his sentence Tatsuki slammed her fist down on his head.

There was a crack in the sky. The crack started growing bigger. The cracked part of the sky shattered into pieces.

**Song: Treachery**

A figure floated down.

"That's the guy we fought in Karakura town." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, Hizashi Takao, The 2nd Vasto Lorde"

4 other figures floated down.

"Before we start killing you we should at least tell you who we are." Hizashi said.

**A/N: I introduced them like this because its easier to understand. I had another way though.**

"Hizashi Takao, The 2nd Vasto Lorde"

He had pale white skin and a muscular build. He had a Red and Purple open jacket and shaggy black hair with red streaks. His pants were black. He had a red flame tattoo going down each arm. His mask was on his right shoulder. It was Hollow armour that reached the back of his neck. Hollow Hole: Stomach

"I'm Shizuka Sachi, The 3rd Vasto Lorde." She had Dark Blue wavy hair. Her mask looked like quarter of a spiky skull with a Blue Thunder Bolt on it. She was wearing a Blue half zipped jacket and black pants. She had White knee length boots. She had a silver band on each arm. Hollow Hole: Stomach

"The names Toria Hisako, I'm number 4" He had spiked back Black hair. He was wearing a Teal sleeveless Arrancar jacket. He wore white Arrancar pants and Black boots. He had a Black Sash around his waist. Instead of a mask, his left hand until his chin was covered in Hollow armour. Hollow Hole: Left Shoulder

"I'm the 5th Vasto Lorde, Mitsuki Nagataka " Her Blonde hair reached just under her shoulders and was spread out over her shoulders. She was wearing a purple Arrancar Jacket. Her mask looked like a visor with one curved horn. Hollow Hole: Stomach.

"I'm number 6, Takeshi Batsuya" He had more muscles than Hizashi and Toria. He had a Red T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. His Hollow mask looked like a Buffalo and covered half of his head. He had Purple hair. Hollow Hole: Forehead (Mask)

"And I'm number one." A voice said and an extremely powerful figure came down from the Garganta.

"I'm Daitaro Takahashi" He had **(Urahara's Lenght) **Blackish Blue hair. He was wearing a Dark Blue (open) short sleeved coat with a Black T-Shirt inside. He had white pants and Black Boots. He had 2 Horns and his neck was Hollow armoured with a spike on each end. Hollow Hole: Above Chest

"Attack!" Hizashi shouted and Hundreds of Hollow and Adhucha came flying through the Garganta.

"Don't use Shikai yet!" Soi Fon shouted.

"She's right." Toshirou agreed.

"Why not Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"If we use our Shikai or Bankai now it will give them a chance to watch us use it. They will be able to find out about our powers and learn how to take us out easily. We can't risk this when facing such a powerful enemy." Soi Fon said and drew her Zanpakuto.

"They already know about our Zanpakuto's but they haven't seen us use it." Toshirou said.

The army of Hollows flew towards them.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"Where do you think Ichigo is?" Rukia asked Rangiku.

"Maybe he picked up a hot chick and they're having fun somewhere." Rangiku replied.

"Oh, oh, and he's cooking Chocolate soup with Potatoes and Celery."

"Wait, Ichigo's cooking what?" Rangiku asked Orihime shocked.

**A/N: Please Review! I already started writing the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Battle For Seretei Begins

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 12: Battle For Soul Society Begins**

The army of Hollows started flying towards them.

"Now!" Rukia shouted and all of the members of the 13th squad released Byakurai towards the Hollows.

There was a huge explosion. When it cleared the Hollows were gone.

"Yes! We did it." Rukia said.

But then another army of Hollows came through.

**Song: Treachery**

The Soul Reapers flew towards the Hollows. Gillians started coming through along with Adhucha.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Hinamori released the huge Thunder Bolt and it hit the Hollows. Killing half of the wave of Hollows.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Rukia released the huge Blue Blast and it hit the Hollows and exploded destroying the ones Hinamori left behind.

Another wave came from the Garganta.

"We have to seal that Garganta!" Toshirou shouted.

"We'll do it Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia said.

"We'll cover you." Rangiku said.

"Kiyone, come on." Rukia called her.

**A/N: They don't show Kiyone's Zanpakuto so I'm gonna give her one.**

They flew towards the Garganta but Gillian blocked their way.

Rukia used Flash Step to get above a Gillian. She brought her Zanpakuto down on it, splitting its head in half.

Kiyone dodged a Cero and flew towards a Gillian.

"Hadou 54, Haien!" (Way Of Destruction 54: Abolishing Flames) Kiyone released the purple Kidou Disc towards the Gillian. It hit the Gillian, exploded and incinerated its head.

Rukia slashed another Gillian across the face. A Hollow was about to release a Cero behind her. When the Hollow released its Cero, Rukia used Flash Step to get out of the way. The Cero hit a Gillian that was behind her and killed it.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia released the Blue Reiatsu Blast. It hit the Hollow and exploded killing other Hollow that were around it too.

Kiyone flew towards a Cero. She raised her Zanpakuto in front of it and blocked. She hit the Cero back at the Gillian, killing it.

There was a large number of Adhucha coming towards Kiyone and Rukia.

One of them was about to release a Cero when its head got sliced off.

"Go seal the Garganta, we'll handle these guys." Rangiku said.

**Song: Treachery**

Hinamori swung her Zanpakuto down slicing an Adhucha in half. She spun around and slashed another one in the face. She ducked dodging a Claw then rose up and slashed the Adhucha in half.

Hinamori flew towards a group of Adhucha.

"Bakudo 9, Hourin!" (Way Of Binding 9: Disintegration Circle) Hinamori formed an Orange and Yellow Ball in her hands. It grew and flew towards the group of Adhucha in the shape of a huge rope/tendril.

It wrapped around 3 Adhucha.

"Bakudou Number 9, Hourin!" (Way Of Destruction 9: Disintegration Circle) Hinamori released another rope from her other hand and it wrapped around 3 Adhucha.

Hinamori moved her hands upwards then swung them to the left. The ropes swung and threw the Adhucha towards Rangiku who was charging Kidou in her hands.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon)

Rangiku released the Shakkaho at the Adhucha and it exploded killing all of them.

"Looks like we've all been training.." Hinamori said to her and smiled.

Rangiku saw a Hollow fly towards them. She flew towards it and slashed in an X shape, killing it.

She flew higher and slashed through a Hollow above her, killing it. An Adhucha was about to hit her with its tail. She saw its reflection in her Zanpakuto.

She spun around and sliced of its tail, then slashed again slicing it in half.

Toshirou swung Horizontaly. Slicing 2 Hollows in half. He flew towards a group of Adhucha. He thrusted his Zanpakuto forward, stabbing one in the head. He then swung in a slanted direction killing another Adhucha. Torhirou used Flash Step to get behind the rest of them.

He slashed the first one in the back then sliced the last ones head off.

"Ahhhhhh!" He shouted as he flew towards a Gillian, he sliced its head in half and it died.

He spun around and slashed another Gillian in the face, killing it.

Soi Fon dodged multiple Cero's and flew towards the Adhucha that were shooting them. She put her Zanpakuto away.

**Song: Treachery**

She kicked the closest one in the face then spun around and elbowed it, killing it.

She dodged a punch and caught the Adhucha's arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" The Adhucha squealed.

"This!" She shouted and flipped the Adhucha over her shoulder and into another group below her.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

The Sokatsui hit the Adhucha and exploded destroying the entire group of them.

"A Captains Sokatsui is more than enough to take out an Adhucha." She said.

She saw an Adhucha fly towards her. She performed a Roundhouse kick, then punched a hole through it.

"Captain!" Omaeda shouted.

"What is it now?" She asked.

She saw a huge group of Adhucha's about to release Cero's.

"Dammit..." She was too late. They released the Cero's in one giant blast.

Ukitake suddenly appeared in front of the blast.

"Sogyo No Kotowari" (Truth Of Pisces) He released his Zanpakuto. He held one blade towards the blast and it got absorbed into his Zanpakuto.

He held out his other Blade towards the Adhucha group and released the Cero towards them.

"Ahhhghhh!" The Adhucha started screaming. The blast hit them and created a huge explosion killing about a 100 Hollows.

"Captain!" Rukia called out.

He flew towards Rukia and Kiyone.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I'm here to close the Garganta, Captain Kyouraku is taking care of defense." He said quickly.

They reached the Garganta.

"Rukia." He said and they flew to different sides. Kiyone and Sentarou stood in the middle.

They each shot a Kidou blast towards the Garganta and it started sealing.

Hizashi was flying towards them.

"Stop." Daitaro ordered.

"But they're closing the Garganta." Hizashi said.

"The only reason we brought these Hollow here was to take care of the weaker Soul Reapers, so that we could fight the stronger ones. And it looks like the Hollows jobs are done." Daitaro said.

Hizashi looked towards the ground. There were hundreds of Soul Reapers lying on the ground.

Captain Kyouraku saw hundreds of Adhucha coming in their direction.

"Looks like its our turn." Komamura said and drew his Zanpakuto.

**Song: Confrontation**

"Bankai!"

"Kokujou Tengen Myouou!" The armored giant rose behind Komamura.

"Katen Kyokotsu" (Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone)

Komamura slashed Horizontaly and the giant copied, the huge Zanpakuto sliced through dozens of Hollows.

Nemu flew towards the Hollow. She punched through one then spun around and kicked one behind her. She used Flash Step to get above another Hollow.

She started spinning around in the air. She flew downwards flying through multiple Hollow. She stopped spinning. She saw a grey Adhucha in front of her. She delivered a brutal Uppercut then re-appeared behind it and smashed it down with both fists. The Adhucha flew into other Hollows and they crashed into the ground.

"Bushogoma" (Lazy Spinning Top) Kyouraku faced his Blades in opposite directions then released 2 Blades of wind. The 2 Wind Blades joined together creating a circle.

It hit a giant Hollow and enveloped it in a huge tornado, killing it and other Hollows that were around it.

"Hey, check it out." Kyouraku said and looked at the sky.

They saw the Garganta was fully sealed.

2 Adhucha were heading towards a group of injured Soul Reapers. One was Green and the other Blue.

Hinamori used Flash Step to get in between them.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"If you want to fight my Squad you'll have to go through me." Hinamori said and pointed her Zanpakuto towards them.

"Vice Captain Hinamori..." One of them said.

"Cero!" The Blue Adhucha Shouted.

It released a Cero Blast towards them.

Hinamori deflected the blast and flew towards them.

She thrusted her Zanpakuto forward, but the Blue Adhucha dodged it. She spun around and slashed Horizontaly, slicing it in half.

The Green Adhucha growled and flew towards her. It swung its claw towards her. Hinamori slashed downwards, cutting its arm. She then used Flash Step to get behind it and slashed it down the back killing it.

They didn't see a Hollow behind them. It released a Cero towards the Soul Reapers.

"Oh no!" One of them said.

It hit them and exploded making them fall towards the ground.

"Bakudou 37, Tsuribosi!" (Way Of Binding 37: Suspending Star) Hinamori released the Kidou.

A Blue, Star shaped cusion formed beneath them and anchored to different buildings, suspending it in the air.

The Soul Reapers fell onto the star.

Rangiku brought her Zanpakuto down on the Hollow that blasted the Soul Reapers, killing it.

A Gillian was about to release a Cero towards them.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Ukitake released the Blue Blast and it hit the Gillian and exploded killing it.

"Thank you Captain Ukitake." Rangiku said.

"No thanks necessary, right now we need to finish off these Hollow so the real fight can begin." Ukitake said.

"Hahahahah!" They heard a laugh.

They saw Zaraki slashing through hordes of Hollow.

He flew towards the last Gillian. He brought his Zanpakuto down on it and its whole body got sliced into 2.

He flared his Reiatsu, surrounding him in a Yellow Aura.

He slashed an Adhucha in half then flew towards a group and sliced them all up. He flew straight towards a Dinosaur-like Hollow. It swung its tail at him. Kenpachi caught its tail and swung it into the air. He flew right through it.

"Looks like he's having the time of his life." Ukitake said and sweat dropped.

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru was cheering in the air.

A Hollow flew towards her.

"Yachiru!" Rangiku shouted.

Yachiru continued cheering, like nothing was wrong.

Rangiku and Hinamori flew towards her.

Yachiru sensed the Hollow. She withdrew her Zanpakuto. It had a Pink Hilt.

She spun around and sliced its head off, laughing the entire time. She then slashed the body twice making 4 pieces out of it.

Hinamori and Rangiku just looked at her with Blank expressions.

"Hey, at least the kid can take care of herself." Rangiku said.

Renji flew towards Rukia and the others.

"Renji, have you seen Captain Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked.

"No, actually I haven't." He replied.

**Song: Power To Strive**

Uryuu fired multiple arrows into the sky. The arrows hit Hollow and Adhucha and killed them.

Uryuu created a Reishi board beneath him and flew into the sky.

He started firing arrows at Hollow while flying above them.

"Haaaaa!" Chad shouted and released a huge blast of Blue Spiritual Pressure. It hit a Hollow in the sky and exploded. The explosion destroyed a huge number of Hollows.

Tatsuki started building Reiatsu in her hands. A White Halo formed around her them.

"Shiro Harō Burasuto!" (White Halo Blast) She extended her arms and released a huge white blast of Spiritual Pressure towards the Hollows. She had a big white Halo around her hands which made the blast even bigger.

The blast hit and exploded, destroying a whole bunch of Hollows.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Tatsuki surrounded herself in Reishi, She had a transparent white layer of Reishi around her. She flew into the sky.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"Ichigo where are you!" Rukia shouted.

"Maybe he's gone fishing." Orihime said.

"Why would he be fishing now of all times?" Chad asked.

"Maybe he got hungry." Orihime replied.

"Or he could be fishing for Yoruichi." Soi Fon popped up and said.

"Captain Soi Fon!" Rukia said.

"I have to get more fish for Miss Yoruichi than Kurosaki. I will get her the best fish in Soul Soceity!" She said and dissapeared.

They just stood there and sweat dropped.

**A/N: Please Review...**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Enemy Appears

**A/N: Please Review!**

**I'll do the best fights last. So the youl be seeing Zaraki and the Head Captains fights first. Rukias will be one of the last ones. Hinamori and Rangiku's will be after and some other characters (I don't wanna say spoilers) will be after Hinamori and Rangiku's fight. There's gonna be some story episodes for the more important Vasto Lorde.**

**It takes me like 3 hours to upload a chapter from my phone. Btw sometimes when I'm upsating and it asks for a chap title it doesn't upload so I hav 2 change the title until it does. The right chaapter title will be in the chapter, with the opening theme.**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 13: The Fight Continues, A New Enemy Appears**

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Tatsuki surrounded herself in Reishi, She had a transparent white layer of Reishi around her. She flew into the sky.

She created 2 Sais out of Reishi. She stabbed a Hollow in the chest then slashed it in the face with her other Sai, killing it.

Tatsuki spun around and stabbed a Hollow in the head killing it.

A Hollow released a Cero at her. Tatsuki threw a Sai towards it. She extended her arm and the Sai became a blast and hit the Hollow, killing it.

She formed another Sai out of Reishi.

An Adhucha was about to claw her in the back.

She spun around and blocked the claw with both Sais then pushed it back.

"You look tasty..." The Adhucha said.

"I'm gonna eat you!" It shouted and flew towards her.

"Eat this!" She shouted and a stream of Reishi surrounded her. It then flew towards the Adhucha and sliced its head in half.

Another Hollow flew towards her.

She swung her hands from right to left, hitting the Adhucha in the face.

Tatsuki then stabbed it in the stomach. Another Hollow was flying towards her. She performed a Backflip, while still stabbing the Hollow. The Backflip kicked the Hollow and sent it flying backwards.

She finally withdrew her Sai from the Hollow and slashed it with her other one.

The Adhucha she kicked roared and flew towards her. Tatsuki flew towards it. She rotated her Sais, so now she holding the blade and was fighting defensively with the handles.

"Haaaaaa!" She shouted and continuosly hit the Adhucha in the face until its mask cracked and it died.

"Hey girl, what do you think you're doing!" An Adhucha shouted and flew towards her.

She threw both Sais towards him. One stabbed him in the head, the other his chest.

Tatsuki saw a Hollow beneath her. She created 2 Blue Reishi Balls, one in each hand.

She threw them both at the Hollow and they exploded, killing it.

Chad punched a Hollow in the face then punched the ground, making it shoot up and kill the Hollows that were on the ground.

He ran towards a Hollow the size of a House.

"Left Arm Of The Devil" His left arm transformed. A small blue Reishid disc appeared above each finger and her clenched his fist.

"Haaaaaa!" He shouted and punched the Hollow in the stomach. The cracks looked the punch made looked like a skull. Then the Hollow fell to pieces.

"El Directo!" He released a Huge Reiatsu Blast towards some Hollow. It hit and killed them.

Tatsuki, Chad and Uryuu went to the same spot and stood there in fighting stances.

"They're not too bad!" Omaeda exclaimed.

Soi Fon slashed a Hollow in half then flew higher and kicked a Hollow in the face with both legs then executed a Reverse Roundhouse kick, kicking an Adhucha into a group of Hollows.

Soi Fon flew past the Hollow and killed them all with one slash of her Zanpakuto.

"Die!" Ikkaku shouted and sliced ones head off.

"Must you be such a meat head?" Yumichika asked and slashed a Hollow across the face, killing it.

Hinamori swung Horizontally killing a Hollow in front of her. She flew towards 2 huge Hollow.

She flew past one, slicing its head off, then spun around and split the other ones head in half.

"All of the Hollow are almost gone." She said to Rangiku.

"Yeah, but we still have them to deal with." Rangiku replied.

Renji slashed a Hollow across the chest. He re-appeared behind it and sliced it in half.

He stabbed an Adhucha in the stomach then slashed it across the stomach.

Rangiku dodged a Cero with Flash Step and re-appeared behind the Adhucha. She held her Zanpakuto with her right hand and sliced clean right through it.

Ukitake sliced 2 Hollow in half.

"He's the only one that's released his Zanpakuto." Shizuka said to Mitsuki.

"Yeah, they probably don't want us to see their weakneses." Mitsuki replied.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the blast towards the last 3 Hollows. It exploded and killed them.

"Looks like that's all the Hollows." Kiyone said.

"You missed me!" A pink Adhucha shouted.

Kiyone re-appeared behind it and stabbed it in the back. She then withdrew her Zanpakuto and slashed it across the back.

"Go take care of them." Mitsuki said and a figure formed next to her. It was an Arrancar. She had Black shoulder lenght hair, Green eyes and a normal Arrancar uniform.

"Gotcha!" She said and flew towards Kiyone.

"You're really gonna send Billy, I know she's your Fraccione but she's pretty weak." Shizuka said.

"Meh...they look weaker." Mitsuki replied.

"Hyaaaa!" Billy shouted and brought her Zanpakuto down on Kiyone. Kiyone blocked and pushed back. Kiyone re-appeared behind her and slashed her across the back.

"Aahhhwww!" Tilly screamed.

"Hadou 54, Haien!" (Way Of Destruction 54: Abolishing Flames) Kiyone sent the Purple disc towards Billy. It hit her and exploded, disintegrating her whole body.

"Well that was quick..." Shizuka said.

"Grhhhh" Mitsuki started growling.

"Don't be mad, you're the one that sent her out there in the first place." Shizuka said.

"I'm not angry she's dead, I'm angry because she was stupid!, she just rushed in." Mitsuki said.

The Vasto Lorde all flew towards Daitaro.

"All the Hollows are dead" Toriya said.

"So are most of the Soul Reapers." Toriya said.

A Garganta opened in the sky and a figure flew down.

"Dammit how many of them are there?" Renji asked.

"I'm hoping that's the last one, if there are more than 10 Vasto Lorde we won't be able to defeat them..." Toshirou said.

"How high ranked is she?" Rukia asked.

"Her Reiatsu is slightly weaker than that Shizuka's, but stronger than the others..." Ukitake said.

"So she must be Vasto Lorde number 4" Rukia said.

"This could be a problem, Vasto Lorde are supposed to be stronger than the Soul Reaper Captains, if more them keep showing up we might lose..." Soi Fon said.

"Thisss sucks! They were enough as it is but now another one!" Omaeda shouted

"Shut up idiot"

**Vasto Lorde**

"Sorry I'm late." She said to them

"Its alright Sakura, we were just about to begin." Daitaro said.

"So the great Sakura Vetsuta decided to join us after all." Shizuka said.

"Yeah whatever, I was getting pretty bored in Hueco Mundo"

"You know what does means right?"

"Yes..." Some of them sighed.

"Since Sakura here is more powerful than anyone before Shizuka she will be the new 4th Vasto Lorde. Everyone else will move up a rank." Daitaro said.

"Yes Daitaro." Mitsuki, Toriya and Takeshi said.

Sakura had Light Purple hair that was in 2 Pigtails. It reached her waist. She had a Dark Pink Arrancar Jacket with the sleeves rolled up till her elbows. She had a Black mini skirt with Red stockings and Pink Boots that reached under her knees. Her mask was half of the top of her head and went around a pigtail. Hollow Hole: Neck

**So you don't get confused:**

**Daitaro - 1**

**Hizashi - 2**

**Shizuka - 3**

**Sakura - 4**

**Toriya - 5**

**Mitsuki - 6**

**Takeshi - 7**

"You know what to do..." Daitaro said.

All of them except Daitaro dissapeared.

Hizashi stood in the air facing all of them.

Shizuka was a few feet away from Rukia and Ukitake's group.

Sakura was a few meters away from Soi Fon and Omaeda.

Toriya was close to Hinamori, Rangiku and Toshirou.

Mitsuki was right above Zaraki. She was taunting him.

Takeshi was in line with the Head Captain and Sasakibe.

Takeshi withdre his Zanpakuto and pointed it towards the Head Captain.

Yamamoto drew his Zanpakuto

"So you will be the one fighting me, I thought Hizashi Takao would be coming after me for revenge." Yamamoto said.

"He doesn't hold grudges, I do!" Takeshi said.

**Rukia**

Shizuka flew towards them.

Everyone drew their Zanpakuto's.

"You can sheath your Zanpakuto, I don't plan on fighting you all, I want to fight one person and one person alone." Shizuka said.

"And who might that be?" Ukitake asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Shizuka said and they stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Wha..t...why me?" Rukia asked.

"Because you are strong, and because you are a woman." Shizuka said.

"What does my gender have to do with anything?" Rukia asked.

"I hate it when...men think women are weak...we are just as strong as them...I want to fight you because you are one of the stronger woman, there is a lot I have to say. But for now we fight!" Shizuka said and drew her Zanpakuto.

**Zaraki**

"So you want to fight me?" Zaraki asked.

"Yeah sure, why not!" Mitsuki said excitedly.

"Because women aren't as strong as men." Zaraki said.

"Oooohhhhhh! Don't let Shizuka hear you say that! She will release her Zanpakuto and kill you!" Mitsuki said.

"Who's Shizuka?" Zaraki asked.

"That chick over there with the blue hair." Mitsuki said and pinted while doing a handstand in the air.

"Is she stronger than you?" Zaraki asked.

"Yup she's Vasto Lorde number 3 I'm number 6." Mitsuki squeeked.

"Then I'm going to fight her." Zaraki said and started flying towards her.

"Hold it Hair bells!" Mitsuki said.

"What?"

"Vasto Lorde are stronger than Soul Reaper Captains, you wouldn't be able to handle Shizuka! Even if you do want to fight her, you'll have to get past me first!" Mitsuki said.

"Fine, this shouldn't take long." Zaraki said and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Don't over estimate yourself bell boy!" Mitsuki said and got into a fighting stance.

"Aren't you going to use your Zanpakuto?" Zaraki asked.

"I only use that on the tough guys, and since you have bells on your hair I'm guessing you're not tough at all, you are pretty big though...so you must be slow, right Bells."

"Actually I wear those bells to give my opponent a chance." Zaraki said.

"Oh...is that so?"

**Yamamoto**

"So are you ready to fight or do you need to take your heart medicine?" Takeshi asked.

"Your humor will not help you win this fight. I am old but I am the Head Captain! I will defeat you!" Yamamoto said and took of his Captains Haiyori showing his muscles. **(A/N: He always does this when he fights in the anime)**

"Not bad for an old guy... I might even have to release my Zanpakuto!" Takeshi said.

"Then go ahead and release it." Yamamoto said.

"What? You want me to release my Zanpakuto?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes if you think it will help you win."

"'Help me win' you're talking as though I'm already losing this fight" Takeshi said.

"You have already lost!" Yamamoto said and flew towards Takeshi.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"Ichigo's gonna be so late, they might even replace him with someone else." Rukia said.

"He'll be here soon, he just likes to arrive at the last moment and be all dramatic like a woman." Tatsuki said.

"Maybe he got another job..." Orihime said.

They all pictured Ichigo in Naruto's clothes.

**A/N:Obviously Rukia's gonna get her Bankai. What do you think it will be? The chapters with the fight will be long. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: A Vasto Lorde Ressurecion

**A/N: I can tell you now Rukia's Bankai will not be a scythe. Why? Because the scythe thing is overdone and I'm sure it will be boring for everyone to read about another Rukia's Bankai being a Scythe.**

**Thanks to:**

**Antex - The Legendary Zoroark and**

**Darkness9825**

**For reviewing**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 14: A Vasto Lorde Ressurecion**

**Song: La Distancia Para Un Duelo**

Yamamoto flew towards Takeshi. Takeshi drew his Zanpakuto he held it sideways in front of him.

"Break Your Cage, Gekido Bīsuto!" (Enraged Beast)

Smoke surrounded him. His fugure looked bigger in the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Takeshi's Ressurecion.

His purple hair went down to his back now, he had 2 giant Hollow arms that were bigger than the rest of his body. His left arm was Red and his Right arm was Green.

His legs were covered with Hollow armour and he had hooves. His chest was open.

"Burn all creation to ashes, Ryuujin Jakka!" (Flame Resembling Dragon Godness)

Yamamoto's Zanpakuto got covered in fire.

Yamamoto swung his Zanpakuto in front of him releasing an Arc of fire.

Takeshi held out his left arm (Red)

"Stop!" Takeshi shouted. The arc of fire froze in the air.

Takeshi held out his right arm (Green)

"Go!" He shouted and the arc of fire was sent back to Yamamoto, he dodged it easily.

"What did you just do?" Yamamoto asked.

"My Ressurecion has a very special ability. I can stop attacks and movement with my left arm (Red) and make them move again in the direction I want, how I want with my right arm (Green)." Takeshi explained.

"Hmmm...I see." Yamamoto said and dissapeared. He re-appeared behind Takeshi and brought his Zanpakuto down on him. Takeshi spun around and blocked with his arms, taking no damage.

Takeshi grabbed Yamamoto with his left hand. Yamamoto just stayed calm. Takeshi threw Yamamoto towards the ground but Yamamoto used Flash Step and dissapeared.

"Ryuujin Jakka!" He shouted and released a cortex of flames towards Takeshi.

"Stop!" Takeshi stopped it with his left hand.

He waited until he saw Yamamoto behind him.

"Go!" He shouted and released the vortex in the form of a huge blast.

Yamamoto held out his Zanpakuto in front of him and it absorbed the flames.

Yamamoto flew towards Takeshi and slashed towards his head. Takeshi ducked and executed an uppercut with his right arm. Yamamoto dodged it in time by stepping backwards. Yamamoto then thrusted his Zanpakuto continously towards Takeshi. Takeshi blocked with his arms.

"My arms are as hard as Diamond, you will never be able to hurt me." Takeshi said and swung his arm towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto blocked, but Takeshi swung his other arm towards Yamamoto, about to squash him in between his hands.

Yamamoto used Flash Step to get above Takeshi.

**Song: Quincys Craft**

"Bakudou 75, Gochūtekkan!" (Way Of Binding 75: Quintet of 1 Kan Iron Pillars) Yamamoto performed the Kidou.

5 giant iron pillars, connected by a chain materialized in the sky and fell on top of Takeshi making him fly towards the ground.

Takeshi crashed into the ground.

"Stupid old goat!" Takeshi shouted. He started getting up, lifting the pillars along with him.

"He's that strong!" Sasakibe said to Omaeda.

"Sure looks like it...we're screwed I'm sure of it!" Omaeda said quickly.

"He's fighting my Captain, there's no way he can lose." Sasakibe said.

"Haaaaaa!" Takeshi shouted and the Iron Pillars exploded.

He flew towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto raised his Zanpakuto.

"Stop!" Takeshi shouted.

"I...can't move..." Yamamoto said.

"I told you before, I can stop attacks or movement." Takeshi said and slowly flew towards Yamamoto.

Takeshi put both arms together so they looked like one giant pillar.

"Daiyamondo Oshitsubusu!" (Diamond Crush)

He swung his arms down on Yamamoto with full force making him rocket towards the ground.

Yamamoto flew into the ground, the force made a crater in the ground.

"Captain!" Sasakibe shouted.

"Piecre him, Gonryoumaru!" (Strict Ghost Ring) Sasakibe's Zanpakuto became a rapier.

He extended his Zanpakuto towards Takeshi and released a Purple Lightning Bolt.

Takeshi blocked with his arms. While Takeshi was blocking Omaeda got behind him.

"Smash! Gegetsuburi!" Omaeda shouted and swung the mace towards Takeshi's back.

"Stop!" Takeshi shouted and the mace froze in the air.

"O shit, shit, shit, shit!" Omaeda said quickly.

Takeshi turned around and grabbed the mace he spun it around in the air along with Omaeda.

"Mummy!" Omaeda shouted.

"Idiot!" Takeshi shouted and threw Omaeda towards Sasakibe.

Sasakibe dodged with Flash Step.

"Haaa!" He shouted and released another Purple Lightning Bolt above Takeshi this time.

"Think that'll work?" Takeshi said and dodged with Sonido.

Takeshi re-appeared behind Sasakibe and was about to punch him into the ground.

**Song: Quincy's Craft**

"Take this!" Takeshi shouted and threw a punch towards Sasakibe.

It was about to hit when it got blocked by a fiery Zanpakuto.

Yamamoto pushed the hand away and slashed in a slanted direction, Takeshi dodged it and puched twice towards Yamamoto. Yamamoto dodged the first punch and blocked the second.

Takeshi grabbed the Zanpakuto.

"Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" (Way Of Binding 11, Bound Lightning) Yellow lightning sparked from his Zanpakuto and hit Takeshi.

It electrecuted him and Takeshi started loosing his grip on the Zanpakuto.

"Aghhh!" Takeshi shouted and let go of the Zanpakuto.

"Stop!" Takeshi shouted and Yamamoto froze in the air.

"Take this!" He punched Yamamoto in the stomach. He then re-appeared behind Yamamoto and delivered a brutal Uppercut.

Yamamoto was flying higher when Takeshi re-appeared above him.

"Cero!" (Hollow Flash) He created a Red Cero Ball in between his hands and released it in the form of a huge blast towards Yamamoto.

"Ryuujin Jakka!" He shouted and released a blast of fire just as big. The blasts tried to over power each other.

"Bakudou 38, Kurōn!" (Way Of Binding 38: Clone) Yamamoto created a clone of himself. The blasts were blocking Takeshi's view so he wouldn't know about the clone.

The blasts exploded in the air.

Takeshi flew towards the clone while the real Yamamoto was about to come down on Takeshi from behind with his Zanpakuto.

"Gotcha!" Takeshi spun around and released a Cero at the real Yamamoto.

Yamamoto managed to deflect the Cero back at Takeshi. Takeshi blocked it.

"You think I didn't know about that trick of yours. Switch yourself with a clone while the real one attacks? I've been around for Centuries, don't take me for a light weight even though I look young." Takeshi said.

"I never underestimated you." Yamamoto said.

"Good." Takeshi replied and released a Cero from each hand.

"Yamamoto dodged both Cero's using Flash Step.

**Kyouraku & Komamura**

A Hell Butterfly flew towards them.

"What is this..." Kyouraku said as the Hell Butterfly flew towards him.

"I see..." He said as the Hell Butterfly sat on him.

"What is it?" Komamura asked.

"We have to report to the frontlines...it seems too much Soul Reapers died in the Hollow attacks and now the Frontlines are looking weaker than the Defense. Squads 3 and 9 are already headed there."

**(A/N: Defense was on the ground. Frontlines in the air above Seretei.)**

Takeshi started firing Ceros at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto dodged all of the Cero's easily and got into a fighting stance.

"Take this!" Takeshi shouted and released a huge Cero Ball towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto hit the Cero back towards Takeshi.

"Go!" Takeshi shouted and the Cero Ball split up and became multiple Cero beams. They all headed for Yamamoto.

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Yamamoto formed the transparent rectangular wall in front of him. The beams hit the Danku and exploded.

"Allow me to show you Cero Oscurus"

"Cero Oscurus?"

"Yes, its an extremely strong Cero that powerful Espada and Vasto Lorde can perform in their Ressurecion form."

"He's...going to use even more power..." Sasakibe said to Omaeda who was rubbing a big red bump on his head.

"If he does I can guarantee we're screwed!" Omaeda shouted.

"Cero Oscurus" Takeshi said and a Red Cero with Sblack Streams formed in his hands.

He released the Cero Oscuras at Yamamoto

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Yamamoto raised his hand in front of him and a transparent Rectangular Wall formed in front of him.

The Cero Oscuras hit the Danku and the exploded. The explosion covered the sky in a Red Glow.

"This is bad." Soi Fon said.

She was standing with Captain Unohana and Isane. Nanao flew up to Isane.

"That Cero was incredible..." Nanao said.

"The Head Captain will beat him...right...?" Isane asked.

"He has to." Soi Fon replied.

**Yamamoto**

Yamamoto swung to the left but Takeshi blocked with his left arm and punched with his right.

Yamamoto flew back a few meters.

"Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi!" (Way Of Destruction 90: Black Coffin)

A Black box formed around Takeshi. But before it could get pierced by the spears it froze.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Takeshi shouted and flew through the Kurohitsugi.

"Go!" Takeshi shouted and the Black Box re-formed around Yamamoto.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord **

**Vasto Lorde Encyclopedia**

"Konichiwa, Today we'll be looking at Takeshi Batsuya" Tobiume said.

"His Zanpakuto is called: Gekido Bīsuto (Enraged Beast) and its release command is 'Break Your Cage' " Sode No Shirayuki said.

"He can make attacks stop with his Red arm and move with his Green arm." Haineko said and drank some Sake.

"Can't you do that after our segment?" Tobiume asked.

"Who put you in charge?" Haineko asked and started drinking a jar of Sake from a whole bunch of bottles.

"Snap!" Tobiume released a Fire Ball towards the Sake and it all caught on fire.

**A/N: Please Review! See how much exclamation points I put? You have to review now...**


	15. Chapter 15: Strongest Fire Type Bankai

**A/N: Please Review. If you want to download any of the bleach songs go to mp3skull .com**

**The previous chapter was way longer than that but the file didn't save properly and I was left with that.**

**Opening Theme: Miwa - Change**

**Bleach 15: The Strongest Fire Type Bankai**

The Kirohitsugi re-formed around Yamamoto. The spears were about to pierce him.

"Bankai!" Yamamoto shouted and the Kirohitsugi blew away.

"He's going to use his Bankai?" Isane said.

"We've never seen his Bankai before." Unohana replied.

"Captain Unohana, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you and Vice Captain Isane helping to heal the injured Soul Reapers?" Nanao asked.

"Well you see, unfortunately most of the Soul Reapers down there are dead...there is nothing that we can do for them, and the ones that are left alive are so few that half of my squad will be able to heal them." Unohana replied.

"This is really bad..." Soi Fon said.

"Hey Captain, have you seen Captain Yamamoto's Bankai before?" Rangiku asked.

"No...I haven't."

Toshirou, Rangiku and Hinamori were together.

"So he finally decided to use his Bankai..." Ukitake said.

Ukitake, Rukia, Sentarou and Kiyone were together.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Bankai!"

"Subarashī Ryuukin Jakka!" (Great Flame Of Dragon Godness)

Yamamoto had wings made of fire coming from his back. His Zanpakuto doubled in size. He had a dragon made of fire covering his Zanpakuto Hilt till his right shoulder.

Yamamoto raised his Zanpakuto in front of him with his Right arm (Dragon arm)

"Gurēto Fureimurirīsu!" (Great Flame Release)

The Dragon on the Zanpakuto's Hilt went to the Zanpakuto's tip and opened its mouth. A Fireball started growing in front of it. Yamamoto flared his Reiatsu.

The Fireball was the size of a small house now.

He brought his arm back a little then extended it forward, releasing the Fireball towards Takeshi.

The Fireball attracted things towards it. Takeshi was getting pulled closer.

"Stop!" He shouted but the force negated his 'Stop'.

The Fireball hit Takeshi and caused a huge explosion, making everyone in the air shield their face.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Takeshi shouted clearing the smoke.

The Fireball burnt his left arm off.

"You'll pay for that!" Takeshi shouted.

"Arghhhhh!" He started shouting, his Reiatsu rising in the process.

Takeshi's energy exploded around him and a new arm grew in its place. But it wasn't green like before. It was his normal arm.

"So...you can regenerate." Yamamoto said.

"Only my arms, and when I do it takes a few minutes until I can use it in its released state again." Takeshi said.

"You'll be dead by then!" Yamamoto shouted and used Flash Step to get behind Takeshi.

She swung downwards on Takeshi but he blocked.

"Stop!" Takeshi made Yamamoto freeze in the air.

"Cero Oscurus!" Takeshi released a giant Red and Black Cero towards Yamamoto.

The Dragon on Yamamoto's arm opened its mouth and streams of fire started surrounding them.

When the Cero Oscurus hit Yamamoto was shielded by a Flame Vortex.

The Vortex blew away and Yamamoto was safe. He regained his movement and flew towards Takeshi.

He slashed to the right cutting Takeshi's Red arm.

"Shit..." Takeshi moaned.

Yamamoto thrusted his Zanpakuto forwards but Takeshi re-appeared behind Yamamoto using Sonido.

**Song: Confrontation**

Takeshi was about to Uppercut Yamamoto from the back but the Dragon's eyes started glowing and Yamamoto got covered in fire.

Yamamoto turned around and started slashing continuosly towards Takeshi. Takeshi was barely dodging the attacks. Yamamoto flared his Reiatsu then swung in a slanted direction cutting Takeshi across the chest.

"Stop!" Takeshi shouted and Yamamoto stopped. The flames that were covering him blew away.

"Haaaa!" Takeshi shouted and started punching Yamamoto continuosly with both arms.

He raised his Left arm and smoke started covering it. The smoke blew away to reveal Takeshi's Green arm.

"And you though you could kill me before I got my arm back...what a shame" Takeshi said then punched Yamamoto with both arms making him fly across the sky.

Yamamoto regained his balance and took a fighting stance.

Takeshi raised both arms towards Yamamoto.

"Fīrudo no teishi" (Stopping Field)

A transparent wave hit Yamamoto and everything around him looked blurry.

Yamamoto couldn't move.

"It will take me a few minutes to get out of this...even in my Bankai..." Yamamoto said and flared his Reiatsu.

"Ha...looks like he's taken care off...let's see who can I fight next?" Takeshi said.

He looked at Unohana.

"She looks pretty weak...I could take her no problem."

"Hey Captain!" Takeshi shouted at her.

"Captain..." Isane stuttered.

"Its alright Isane...boys like this just need to be taught a lesson." Unohana said and flew towards him.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Hadou Number 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Unohana released the giant Thunderbolt towards Takeshi.

"Stop!" The Thunderbolt stopped a few meters away from him.

Unohana used Flash Step to get behind him.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

Unohana released the huge Blue Blast towards Takeshi.

It hit him in the back and exploded making him fly a few meters away.

"I get it...she used that Raikoho to distract me then got around and hit me with Soren Sokatsui...sneaky little witch..." Takeshi said regaining his balance.

He saw Unohana in front of him and got into a fighting stance.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Bakudou 99, Part 1- Kin (First Song: Seal)

A Cross of material wrapped around Takeshi's upper body and metal spikes stabbed him and made him fall to the ground. The metal spikes nailed him to the ground.

"Bakudou 99, Part 2 - Bankin" (Second Song: Complete Seal)

A mass of Bandage-like cloth wrapped around Takeshi's entire body and this time spikes pierced him instead of nailing him to the ground.

"Bakudou 99, Part 3 - Bankin Taihou!" (Final Song: Immense Seal) A huge Hyperdense cube of metal formed above Takeshi and fell on him causing an explosion and crushing every bone in his body.

'Dammit...I took enough damage from that old guy...this chick is gonna kill me...' Takeshi thought.

"My bones are crushed...I can't move them...wait."

"Go!" He shouted and his Green arm started moving.

"I'll just use the power of my left arm to move my body..." Takeshi said and got up, blood dripping from all over.

Yamamoto broke free of the Stoping Field.

"Captain Unohana..." Yamamoto said from far.

"Yes Captain..." She said and extended her right arm.

"Bakudou Number 9, Hourin!" (Way Of Binding 9: Disintegration Circle) Unohana released the Orange and Yellow rope/tendril from her hand and it wrapped around Takeshi.

She swung the rope up making Takeshi fly high into the air. She released the Kidou.

"Ryuujin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted and the Dragon on his arm flew off and circled him once. Yamamoto swung his Zanpakuto towards Takeshi and the Dragon flew towards him.

The Dragon started growing in size.

"Shit...I can't stop that!" Takeshi shouted.

The Dragon roared and hit Takeshi, the dragon flew higher up with Takeshi in its mouth.

It threw Takeshi in the air and started spining around him fast. There was a huge spiraling fire in the sky.

The Dragon started flying as fast as it could, then started glowing. It exploded in a huge mass of flames, completely incinerating Takeshi.

Yamamoto's Banaki got released and he returned to normal.

**Zaraki**

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Zaraki slashed madly at Mitsuki but she blocked each strike with her arms.

"Is that all you got?" Mitsuki asked and punched him in the stomach making him bend a little. She then grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the face.

Mitsuki put her hand on his chest.

"Cero!" She released a Yellow Cero Blast right on his chest and it exploded making him fly back.

"Just look at him, having the time of his life...I want to fight too." Ikkaku said.

"If you get in his way he'll kill you too." Yumichika said.

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru shouted.

Zaraki flew towards Mitsuki. He swung his Zanpakuto towards her face but she grabbed it and swung him around and threw him above her.

She flew straight up and punched him in the stomach.

Zaraki re-appeared behind her using Flash Step.

He slashed her across the back.

"What's this?" He said. He saw the only thing he damaged was her clothes. He only managed to scratch her back.

"Sorry did you hit me? Because I didn't feel a thing." She said and punched him in the face.

Mitsuki then punched him continuosly all over his body.

"Haaaaa!" Zaraki shouted flaring his Reiatsu, making her stop the attack.

"Hahahahah!" Zaraki laughed and flew towards her. He thrusted his Zanpakuto forward. She blocked with her arm but her kept on flying, pushing her back.

"That's it!" She said and kicked the Zanpakuto away.

Mitsuki kicked him away with both feet.

Mitsuki started spinning around in the air. Her right leg extended. She spun around like a top and started kicking Zaraki continuosly in the face and he carried on laughing.

Zaraki grabbed her leg and swung her towards the ground.

She regained her balance and landed on the ground with one leg.

"Nice Try..." She said then launched herself of the ground. The force cracked the ground behind her.

She rocketed towards Zaraki and punched him in the chest, Making him fly miles away.

"Cero!" (Hollow Flash) Mitsuki released a Huge Yellow Cero Ball towards Zaraki.

Zaraki flew through the Cero Ball making it explode in the process.

"Haaaaa!" He shouted and swung his Zanpakuto upwards. She dodged it. He swung to the left. She blocked with her left leg and kicked him in the stomach with her right.

Mitsuki used Sonido to get behind him. She grabbed his head, bent him backwards and kneed him in the back.

She let got spun around and kicked him in the side, making him fly a few meters away.

"I thought you were gonna be an easy one...looks like I was wrong." Zaraki said and raised his Zanpakuto.

"Dead wrong!" She said and flew towards him. She punched him in the face then flew up and kicked him in the face then flew lower, spun around and elbowed him in the stomach. While he was bending she performed a High Kick. Making him fly back.

"Its time to get serious." Zaraki said wiping the blood off his face.

He flew towards her and slashed towards her face, she ducked and rose up with an Uppercut.

"Haaaa!" Zaraki shouted and started swinging towards her. He swung to the left, then right, then upwards, then in a slanted direction. She dodged all the attacks.

"Cero!" She formed a Yellow Cero in between her hands.

She used Sonido to get behind Zaraki.

"You sure miss a lot don't you." She said and released the Cero Blast.

Zaraki turned around and hit the Cero away.

Mitsuki flew towards him. Zaraki stabbed her in the shoulder, making a little. Blood leak out.

"Hey!...well I guess there's a first time for everything." She said.

She bent down and performed a low sweep kick but he use Flash Step to get above her. He flew down and brought his Zanpakuto down on her.

She blocked with both arms, then pushed him back and kicked him with each leg in the stomach.

Zaraki swung downwards again but she dodged it and kicked him with her left leg in the stomach. She then kicked him with her right in the chest.

"Super Cero!" Mitsuki shouted and started releasing multiple Cero Blasts towards him.

"Haaaaa!" Zaraki flared his Reiatsu and started hitting the Cero away and dodging them.

"He flew straight towards her and slashed her across the face. Making a small cut on her right cheek.

"So, are you going to get serious now or what Bell boy?" Mitsuki asked.

"You want me to get serious...fine."

He ripped off his Eye Patch and his Reiatsu flared even bigger around him.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Tsuji Shion - Sky Chord**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"I don't think Ichigo's the main character anymore..." Rukia said.

"Well he isn't getting airtime that's for sure..." Rangiku said.

"Maybe he's just busy training like we were..." Orihime said and popped up behind them.

"Orihime..." Hinamori greeted.

"Speaking of airtime when are you going to show up Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Uhhh...bye everyone see you later!" Orihime said and ran away.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: A Battle Of Strength

**A/N: Please Review... I'm already done with the next chapter I'm just waiting for Reviews...**

**Opening Theme: Scandal - Shoujo S**

**Bleach 16: A Battle Of Strength**

"So you want me to get serious...fine!" Kenpachi ripped of his eye patch.

**Song: Storm Center**

"Ohhhhhhh...so it looks like you do have some power after all..." Mitsuki said.

"Hahahah!" Kenpachi laughed and flew towards Mitsuki with a huge Yellow Aura around him.

Mitsuki blocked his Zanpakuto but got cut in the process.

Mitsuki executed an Uppercut then re-appeared behind him and started punching him in the back continuosly.

Kenpachi spun around and slashed towards Mitsuki in an X shape. He cut her across the stomach.

Kenpachi slashed towards her face. Mitsuki flared her Yellow Reiatsu and caught his Zanpakuto. She punched him with her right hand while holding his Zanpakuto with her right.

"I don't use Kidou a lot but now seems like a fun time to use one." Mitsuki said

"Hadou 54, Haien!" (Way Of Destruction 54: Abolishing Flames) Mitsuki released the Purple Reiatsu Disc at Kenpachi's head.

**Song: Nube Negra**

The disc was about to hit Kenpachi in the face but he used Flash Step to get above Mitsuki.

"Dirty tricks like that won't work on me girl!" Kenpachi said and swung his Zanpakuto downwards.

Mitsuki spun around and blocked with her right leg. She then ran on Kenpachi until she was above him, then spun around and kicked him downwards.

Kenpachi flew a few meters down.

"Guess I should use this now..." She said holding her Zanpakuto and looking at her wounds.

She withdrew her Zanpakuto.

**Song: La Distancia Para Un Duelo**

"Sharpen, Gizagiza No Ejji!" (Jagged Edge) She then threw her Zanpakuto above her. It exploded and created a small Metal Tornado in the sky.

Mitsuki flew right into the Tornado and as soon as she did there was an explosion which sent metal shards flying everywhere.

"What the..." Ikkaku said.

"Wonder what she looks like now..." Yumichika said.

The smoke cleared.

Mitsuki now had a Spiky Silver Hollow mini skirt and tube top. She had huge Hollow claws on her hands. She also had Hollow claws on her feet. She had 2 straight Silver Horns.

Mitsuki tilted her head down a little.

"Launch!" She shouted and her 2 horns shot from her head leaving smoke trails behind.

Zaraki hit the first one away and blocked the second one.

"Penetrate!" Mitsuki shouted and the horn started spinning while Kenpachi was blocking it.

It started cracking his Zanpakuto.

"Explode!" Mitsuki shouted and the horn exploded sending metal shards everywhere.

Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru had to move back so they didn't get hit.

"That wasn't so bad." Zaraki said looking at Metal Shards sticking out of his body.

"Haaaa!" Zaraki shouted and flared his Reiatsu making the Shards fly out.

"You think that's it?" Mitsuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Zaraki asked.

"Those aren't just Normal Shards of Steel. Each one of my Metal Shards carries a Special fluid inside called 'Tekkai ' (Liquid Iron) ." Mitsuki said and 2 new horns replaced the ones she just fired.

"So is that supposed to mean anything?"

"The moment a shard hits you the liquid gets absorbed into your body. It makes your Reiatsu rust away until you're just an empty shell. It only takes one shard to start this process. The more shards hit you the faster the Tekkai process goes." Mitsuki said.

"Then I'll just have to kill you by then." Kenpachi shouted and flew towards her.

Mitsuki flew towards him and punched him in the face. Zaraki shook it off and started slashing towards her like a mad man.

"Take this!" He shouted and stabbed her in the chest.

"Oh I'll take it alright." Mitsuki said and liquid metal from her Hollow armour started covering his Zanpakuto.

Kenpachi quickly pulled his Zanpakuto away.

"I can repair my Hollow Armour and absorb other metal objects like a Zanpakuto." Mitsuki said.

"So what? I'll just have to cut places without Hollow Armour...like your head!" Kenpachi shouted and thrusted his Zanpakuto continously towards her face. Mitsuki dodged the attacks.

She kicked Kenpachi in the Stomach and then slashed him across the chest with her left claw. She flew above him and slammed her claws down on his head making him fly into the ground.

"Captain!" Yumichika and Ikkaku shouted.

"Extend, Houzokimaru!" Ikkaku shouted and flew towards Mitsuki.

He thrusted his Spear forwards but Mitsuki dodged it. He swung it over her head then hit her side.

He was about to stab her in the stomach when a Zanpakuto stopped his Spear.

"Don't jump into my fights!" Kenpachi said and kicked Ikkaku away.

"Hahahahaa!" Yumichika started laughing.

"You're tougher than I thought you would be." Kenpachi said wiping blood away from his cheek.

"What? Just because I'm a girl you thought I would be an easy win?"

"Enough talking." Kenpachi said and slashed towards her arm. She blocked with her right claw and stabbed him in the arm with her other claw.

Mitsuki let go and kicked towards his face. Kenpachi caught her leg and threw her downwards.

He used Flash Step to get beneath her and flared his Reiatsu. Making a huge stream of Yellow Reiatsu rise above him.

Mitsuki opened up her claws and put them in front of her as though she were holding something with both hands.

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) A Deep Yellow Cero with Black Streams formed in between her hands.

"Haaaa!" She shouted and released the giant Cero.

Kenpachi's Aura collided with the Cero Oscurus but was getting overpowered.

The Cero Oscurus hit Kenpachi and exploded. The explosion covered half the sky over Seretei, making everyone shield themselves.

"Our Cero Oscurus is 12 times more powerful than a normal Cero." Mitsuki said.

Kenpachi was kneeling, but he was still in the air.

'If it hadn't been for my Reiatsu shielding me I would be on the ground now.' Kenpachi thought.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not as easy as the guy your Head Captain just killed."

"Not really...no." Kenpachi said and flew towards her. He slashed vertically then diagnoly. She blocked both attacks.

Kenpachi swung towards her neck and it hit. Cutting her a little.

"Hey look at you...finally managed to land a hit." Mitsuki said and started clapping.

"Haaa!" He raised his Zanpakuto to attack again but she was stil clapping.

He swung his Zanpakuto downwards. Mitsuki extended her arms bigger and clapped her hands hard making a screeching metal soundwave. It made Kenpachi fly back.

"That sound..." Ikkaku said. Everyone nearby covered their ears.

Mitsuki used Sonido to re-appear behind him. She clapped her hands together again. Making him fly downwards.

"Launch!" She shouted. One horn shot towards Kenpachi. He hit it away.

"Explode!" She shouted and it exploded in metal shards.

"Launch!" Mitsuki used Sonido to get behind him and launched the second horn.

"Explode!" She shouted and the same process repeated.

Kenpachi dodged the Shards with Flash Step.

"You won't get away that easy." Mitsuki said.

She moved her arm towards Kenpachi and the Shards followed.

"Shit..." He said. Kenpachi flared his Spiritual Pressure but something was wrong. It was weaker than before.

"Haaaaaa!" He shouted and his Aura formed around him shielding him from the Shards.

Once all the shards were destroyed he flew towards Mitsuki.

Mitsuki pointed her left claw towards him. The tips of the claws shot out like arrow heads leaving smoke trails behind.

Kenpachi hit 4 of them away but the fifth one hit him in the left arm.

"Don't worry...only the shards from my horns carry Tekkai." Mitsuki said.

"Who said I was worried!" Kenpachi said and brought his Zanpakuto down on her. She dodged it in time but didn't see Kenpachi throw a punch towards her. The punch connected with her face and stunned her.

Kenpachi then slashed her across her torso, making 2 deep wounds on her chest and stomach. Then thrusted his Zanpakuto forward, towards her head.

It hit her head. But not where he wanted it to. It hit her Hollow Mask, which was covering a quarter of her face.

"Well that's a relief..." Mitsuki said and sighed. She punched him in the stomach then punched him in the face making him step back. Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto upwards but she dodged it. Mitsuki threw a punch towards his chest but he blocked it.

Kenpachi slashed towards her arm and cut her shoulder.

"You asshole!" Mitsuki said and kneed him in the stomach and was about to punch him in the chest. He moved and she ended up punching him in the stomach.

Mitsuki spun around and threw a punch towards him. Kenpachi swung his Zanpakuto towards the punch and they hit. The force made a strong wind come from them.

Kenpachi slashed towards her head, she dodged it, then towards her neck, she blocked then brought his Zanpakuto downwards, she jumped back dodging it. Mitsuki flew towards him and punched. He caught her punch.

Mitsuki launched herself off Kenpachi with both legs.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning)

The size of her Byakurai was half the size of a Raikoho.

"Haaaaa!" Kenpachi slashed through the Byakurai.

"You're lucky I'm not too good with Kidou..." Mitsuki said.

"Shit..." Kenpachi spat out blood and knelt down.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Aaahhh...looks like the Tekkai Process is starting to really affect you. Let me speed it up." Mitsuki said.

Kenpachi got up and flared what Reiatsu he had left. It formed an Aura around him but it wasn't as big as it was when he first took off his eye patch. It was half that size.

"Launch!" She shot both Horns higher into the sky above them.

"Penetrate!" She shouted and the Horns started spinning in the air.

"Explode!" The Horns exploded and the Shards rained down on Kenpachi while spinning like small little Tornados.

"Haaaaaa!" Kenpachi flared his Reiatsu and flew towards Mitsuki.

"Didn't think I would have to use Kendo again." He said and held his Zanpakuto with both hands.

He flew towards her as fast as he could, his Zanpakuto in front of him.

"Looks like he's coming at me with his Full Strength. Guess I should too." Mitsuki said.

She started flying fast towards him. Her right claw drawed back, ready to strike.

"Haaaaaaa!" He shouted and brought his Zanpakuto, covered in Reiatsu down on her.

"Hyyaaa!" She shouted and extended her claw towards his Zanpakuto. They hit and created a huge explosion of Reiatsu.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha - Houki Boshi**

**Vasto Lorde Encyclopedia**

"Konichiwa" Tobiume said.

"Can you stop with the formal greetings already!" Haineko shouted and jumped towards her.

"Why don't you stop being such an un-mannered...No...un-cultured cat." Tobiume said and they started fighting.

"Today we'll be looking at Mitsuki Nagataka. Her Zanpakuto's name is Gizagiza No Ejji (Jagged Edge) and its release command is 'Sharpen'."

Sode No Shirayuki looked back to see them still fighting.

"...Mitsuki can use her horns in 3 different ways. She can shoot them to pierce, make them rotate to penetrate and make them explode."

"She can also repair her Hollow armour and the Metal Shards from her horns carry 'Tekkai' (Liquid Iron) that drains Reiatsu and makes the body weak."

Haineko popped up behind Sode No Shirayuki with Tobiume on the other side.

"Imagine how much money she can make if she sells all of that metal..." Haineko said.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Zaraki Loses, Yachiru Attack

**A/N: Please Review! If the character has a Zanpakuto in the Anime/Manga I won't describe how it looks because you all probably know that. I'll only describe the ones I make up.**

**I'm going to give Nanao and Yachiru Zanpakuto. Since they don't show Nanao's and Yachiru never uses hers so we don't know what it does.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I wish I did.**

**Opening Theme: Scandal - Shoujo S**

**Bleach 17: Zaraki's Defeat**

Mitsuki started flying fast towards him. Her right claw drawed back, ready to strike.

"Haaaaaaa!" He shouted and brought his Zanpakuto, covered hin Reiatsu down on her.

"Hyyaaa!" She shouted and extended her claw towards his Zanpakuto. They hit and created a huge explosion of Reiatsu.

The Reiatsu settled down to reveal Mitsuki who punched right through Kenpachi's stomach and Kenpachi's Zanpakuto deep inside Mitsuki's left shoulder.

"My Reiatsu...is..." Kenpachi stuttered and Mitsuki pulled her hand out of his stomach.

"Its only a quarter of what it used to be. My Tekkai doesn't only make your Reiatsu fade away, it weakens your body too. If you were at full strenght I wouldn't have been able to punch a hole through you." Mitsuki said.

"Kenny!" Yachiru shouted and flew towards them.

"No! Vice Captain Kusajishi!" Yumichika shouted.

"Ahhh...so they're gonna let a little girl fight me next..." Mitsuki said. She performed a Roundhouse kick which sent Kenpachi crashing into the ground.

Yachiru withdrew her Zanpakuto.

"Why don't you go play with your toys or have a tea party or something. I'm not here to fight little kids." Mitsuki said.

"You hurt Kenny!" Yachiru said and withdrew her Zanpakuto.

"Me and Kenny are a lot like each other but there's a big difference." Yachiru said.

"And what's that? Your hair looks like Cotton Candy and he has bells?"

"No! I know my Swords name."

"She can do Shikai?" Ikkaku asked Yumichika.

"I don't know, we've never seen her fight before." He replied.

"Vice Captain Kusajishi!" Isane shouted.

"Isane, Nanao go and help her." Unohana said and they flew towards her.

"Looks like the kids gotten herself into a mess." Kyouraku said to Unohana.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Fly, Gyakusatsu Hoshi!" (Massacre Star)

Yachiru got covered in smoke. And them it blew away.

Her Zanpakuto was transformed. It was like a huge Shuriken. Only the blades were curved to make it look like a square. It had a hole in the middle where she held it. It was bigger than her.

Yachiru threw her Blade towards Mitsuki.

It started spinning in the air while it flew.

Mitsuki blocked with both hands but the blade kept on spinning while Mitsuki was blocking.

Yachiru raised her arm and the Star came back to her.

Mitsuki looked at her arms where she was blocking and saw the Star made deep slashes when it was spinning.

"Crap...no worries." She said and the Armour got repaired by liquid metal.

Isane drew her Zanpakuto.

"Dash, Itegumo!" (Frozen Cloud) Isane released her Zanpakuto.

**A/N: They don't show Nanao's Zanpakuto in the anime/manga so I'm going to give her one. I'm going to give her a Kidou Type. Its water based.**

Nanao moved her right hand and her Zanpakuto came out of her sleeve.

It has a Blue Hilt and Silver Guard.

"Flow, Subarashī Taki!" (Great Waterfall)

Nanao's Zanpakuto released and 2 curved blades came from the guard. The curved blades looks Similar to Kazeshini but its not black and its smaller.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

Nanao pointed her Zanpakuto towards Mitsuki and released a strong blast of water.

Mitsuki dodged it but didn't see Isane behind her. Isane had Kidou charged in her hands.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison) 6 wide light beams slammed into Mitsuki's midsection.

"Ughhhh...I'm not good with Kidou..." Mitsuki growled and flared her Reiatsu.

"Vice Captain Kusajishi now!" Nanao said.

Yachiru looked confused at first but then got it.

Yachiru spun her Star around her hand and it started gathering wind and Pink Reiatsu from her Aura. Yachiru spun around and threw it at Mitsuki.

The star was spinning around covered in pink Reiatsu.

It hit Mitsuki and sliced of her left arm.

"Arrrghhhhhhh!" Mitsuki shouted in pain and broke the Rikujokoro.

Mitsuki's claw armour only reached part of her arm before her elbows.

"You little twirp you'll pay for that!" Mitsuki said and used Sonido to get behind Yachiru.

Yachiru caught her Star and started swining it towards Mitsuki, but Mitsuki dodged all the attacks.

Yachiru covered her Star in pink Reiatsu and slashed downwards slicing Mitsuki's right arm.

Mitsuki quickly covered the deep wound with metal.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" They heard a loud shout and saw Ikkaku slam his Houzokimaru down on Mitsuki's head making her fly a few meters down.

"Ughhhhh..." Mitsuki started growling.

"Launch!" She shouted and her horns flew above her towards them.

"Explode!" She shouted and the metal shards flew everywhere.

"Penetrate!" She shouted and the Metal Shards started spinning and flew towards them.

"Shit!" Ikkaku shouted.

The Shards were closing in on them.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (Vibrant Display Of 1000 Cherry Blossoms)

A wall of Cherry Blossoms formed in front of them, blocking all the Metal Shards.

They saw Byakuya fly towards them.

"Captain Kuchiki..." Isane said.

Byakuya flew right past them.

"Where is he going? I thought he was coming to help us." Yumichika said.

They saw Byakuya fly towards Hizashi.

"I get it..." Nanao said as she saw him fly towards Hizashi.

"Get what?" Ikkaku asked.

The Cherry Blossoms reformed around Byakuya.

"We'll talk later, right now we have this Mess to deal with." Yumichika said.

"Bloom, Fujikijaku!" (Wisteria Peacock)

Mitsuki flew towards them.

**Unohana, Soi Fon, Kyouraku**

"Looks like he wants a re-match." Kyouraku said.

"Its not that. When Captain Kuchiki lost to Hizashi Takao in the World Of The Living he felt as though he lost his pride. To him the pride of the Kuchiki name is everything. He feels that the only way he will get back his pride is by defeating Hizashi Takao." Unohana said.

**Byakuya**

**Song: Power To Strive**

"So...you're back..." Hizashi said and drew his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya raised his arm and Cherry Blossoms swirled around it, he then released them in a blast towards Hizashi.

"Fall, Itai Namida" (Painful Tears) Hizashi released his Zanpakuto.

The tattoos on his arms became real fire and 2 horns grew from his forehead. His body was surrounded by a purple aura. He had wings with black feathers.

His sword was now covered in fire. Fire dropped From the Zanpakuto that made it look like it was crying.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" Hizashi pointed his Zanpakuto towards the blast of Cherry Blossoms and released a huge stream of fire.

The blasts hit and exploded. Byakuya flew through the smoke and sent a Barrage of thousands of Cherry Blossoms towards Hizashi.

Hizashi started flapping his wings and the Cherry Blossoms blew away.

Byakuya used Flash Step to get behind Hizashi.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Byakuya released the Blue Blast at Full Power and it exploded, covering half the sky over Seretei.

Hizashi took some damage from the blast but didn't show it.

"First Punishment: Cry" He swung his Zanpakuto Horizontally and 6 Fireballs flew towards Byakuya. They were growing bigger each second.

Byakuya made the Cherry Blossoms swirl around him furiously, Shielding him from all 6 Fireballs.

Byakuya flew towards Hizashi while blasting him with Cherry Blossoms.

Hizashi dodged all the Blasts with Cero.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Hizashi's Byakurai was half the size of a Full-Powered Raikoho.

Byakuya made streams of Cherry Blossoms swirl into one big blast. The 2 blasts hit and created a big explosion.

Byakuya looked in front of him but saw Hizashi wasn't there. He spun around and saw Hizashi with his Zanpakuto raised.

Byakuya formed a Zanpakuto from some of the Cherry Blossoms and slashed Hizashi across the stomach. But something was wrong Hizashi dissapeared.

"A clone!" Byakuya said.

"I'm right here!" Hizashi said from above Byakuya and performed an Axe kick which sent Byakuya flying into the ground.

**Mitsuki**

Nanao released a huge blast of water.

Isane released a huge Sokatsui.

Yachiru threw her Star covered in Reiatsu.

All 3 Attacks hit Mitsuki head on.

"Aggghhhhhh!" She shouted making the explosion clear.

The damage on her body was now clearly visible.

"Launch! Her horns flew towards them.

"Explode and Penetrate!" She shouted and the Metal Shards started spinning.

"Not this shit again..." Yumichika said.

Yacchiru flew in front of them and caught her star.

She held it out in front of her and flared her Reiatsu making the Star glow pink too.

She started spinning the star in front of her and it created a Pink Tornado in front of her which destroyed all the Metal Shards.

Yumichika used Flash Step to get behind her. He slashed her across the back with his blades cutting through her armour.

Mitsuki spun around and kicked Yumichika in the side making him fly meters away.

Mitsuki spun around again and pointed her claws towards them.

"Launch!" She shouted and the tips of her claws flew out like Rockets.

Isane and Nanao slashed them away.

Yumichika tried to slash her across the face while Ikkaku attacked from the back.

She dodged all the attacks. She grabbed Houzokimaru and hit Ikkaku with it sending him flying downwards. She then threw it at him while he was stunned and it stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika shouted.

Mitsuki then kicked Yumichika in the stomach and then performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick making him fly towards the others.

Mitsuki re-appeared above them using Sonido.

"Cero Oscurus!" She released a huge Yellow Cero Blast with Black streams from her right hand.

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Isane formed the wall in front above them. The Cero Oscuras hit it and exploded making them all rocket into the ground.

"Her Cero...was that power..ful..." Nanao said trying to get up.

"Shit..." Yumichika said sitting up.

"If it wasn't for that Danku...I don't want to know what would have happened to us..." Ikkaku said.

"I think I know how to defeat her." Nanao said.

"How?" Isane asked.

"We have to break through her armour and then hit her with a really powerful attack before her armour can repair itself." Nanao said.

"Let's do it." Isane said.

**Byakuya**

Byakuya blocked multiple streams of fire with his Cherry Blossoms.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Byakuya released a Huge Yellow Thunderbolt.

Hizashi created a wall of Flames in front of him. The Raikoho was very big and extremely powerful.

It broke through the shield and hit Hizashi. It created an even bigger explosion than the Soren Sokatsui.

The smoke eventually cleared to reveal Hizashi, he took damage from the Raikoho and it showed.

"Its time to get serious." Hizashi said.

"Cero Oscurus" Hizashi released an Orange Cero with Black streams.

"Bakudou 81, Danku" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) The transparent rectangular wall formed in front of him.

The Cero Oscurus hit the Danku and broke through it.

It hit Byakuya and created a huge explosion in the sky.

"What's this?..." Hizashi saw a Ball of Cherry Blossoms. They blew away to reveal Byakuya inside.

'I can't let a Cero Oscurus hit me.' Byakuya thought and flew towards Hizashi.

Byakuya made Cherry Blossoms swirl around each hand. He extended both arms releasing a Blast from each hand.

Hizashi dodged with Sonido and re-appeared behind Byakuya.

Hizashi swung his Zanpakuto downwards but Byakuya quickly dodged it. Hizashi started swinging left and right continuosly. Byakuya kept dodging.

Hizashi spun around and swung his Zanpakuto towards Byakuya in a slanted direction. Byakuya blocked with Cherry Blossoms but got cut on his right shoulder.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Hizashi released the huge Lightning Bolt and it hit the wall of Cherry Blossoms and exploded, making them scatter all over.

"Byakurai..." Hizashi released another one this time from behind Byakuya.

**Mitsuki**

**Song: Quincy's Craft**

Yumichika flew towards Mitsuki head on. He swung his blades towards her but she blocked.

"Now!" Yumichika shouted and Ikkaku appeared behind her.

"Haaaaa!" He hit Mitsuki with his Houzokimaru as hard as he could making her fly downwards.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Isane performed the Kidou and glowing orange chains wrapped around Mitsuki's upper body.

"Haaa!" Nanao released a strong blast of water that broke the armour around her stomach, chest and the Kidou. It also made her fly backwards.

Yachiru was spinning her Star as fast as she could. It was covered in Pink Reiatsu and had strong wind gathered around it.

"Hiyaaa!" Yachiru threw the star with all the power she had left.

The star flew right through Mitsuki's stomach, slicing her in half.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Younha - Houki Boshi**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"When are we going to get Airtime?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah...we wanna know." Hinamori said.

"We will get airtime can you just relax." Toshirou said.

"Where did you crawl out from?" Rangiku asked checking the ground.

"Maybe he fell from the sky." Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime...where did you come from? Rangiku asked.

**A/N: Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18: Mitsuki's Strength

**A/N: Please Review! This is kind of a Sad Chapter. If you want to see the Kidou Unohana uses it in Bleach Episodes 300-302 Urahara uses it against Aizen.**

**Opening Theme: Scandal - Shoujo S**

**Bleach 18: Mitsuki's Strength, The Soul Reapers Fall**

**Song: Quincy's Craft**

Yumichika flew towards Mitsuki head on. He swung his blades towards her but she blocked.

"Now!" Yumichika shouted and Ikkaku appeared behind her.

"Haaaaa!" He hit Mitsuki with his Houzokimaru as hard as he could making her fly downwards.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Isane performed the Kidou and glowing orange chains wrapped around Mitsuki's upper body.

"Haaa!" Nanao released a strong blast of water that broke the armour around her stomach, chest and the Kidou. It also made her fly backwards.

Yachiru was spinning her Star as fast as she could. It was covered in Pink Reiatsu and had strong wind gathered around it.

"Hiyaaa!" Yachiru threw the star with all the power she had left towards Mitsuki.

The star flew right through Mitsuki's stomach, slicing her in half.

"I...can't die like...this..." Mitsuki said and started falling to the ground slowly.

**Flashback**

**Song: Here To Stay**

Mitsuki and Shizuka were walking in Hueco Mundo.

"Look at all this sand...I'm sick of it...I wanna go to the Real World." Mitsuki said.

"Don't worry you'll go there eventually." Shizuka replied.

"I wanna go now...all this sand is like living in a Litter box!" Mitsuki said and Shizuka started laughing.

"Oh Mitsuki...you never change do you..."

"I want to change..." Mitsuki said and stopped walking.

"What? Why?"

"I want to be strong like you Shizuka...I know that I'm weak...and...-" Mitsuki got cut off.

"Hey...you're not weak...just different..." Shizuka said.

"Whenever I see you fight...I feel like...I'm in your way...I'm just something stopping you from becoming stronger...my weakness is holding you back..." Mitsuki said.

"Do you think you would be a Vasto Lorde if you were weak?"

"Well no...but...I'm just rock in your path...stopping you from continuing...going forward.-" Mitsuki snapped back with tears in her eyes.

"Mitsuki...do you remember how we became friends?"

"Kinda...its all fuzzy nd stuff."

"You were being attacked by a group of powerful Hollow...and no matter how much times they kept pushing you down...you kept getting back up. Not once did you even think of giving up...or running away. From the moment I saw that I knew we could become great friends."

"But..."

"You know how much I hate it when a man looks down at a woman like she's weak when we are just as strong as them..."

"Yeah..."

"You are one of those women...who are really strong but don't realize it because people keep bringing you down...telling you you're not strong." Shizuka said.

"Mitsuki you are strong...you just have to believe in yourself and remember whenever you fall just pick yourself up...and if you can't I'll help you up..." Shizuka said.

"Thanks Shizuka..."

"Now...what do you say we go to the Real World for a little fun."

"You mean it?"

"Yes." Shizuka said and giggled.

"Oh thank you Shizuka!" Mitsuki started jumping up and down while Shizuka stood there and smiled.

**End Of Flashback**

Mitsuki finally fell to the ground. Tears coming from her eyes.

**Shizuka**

"Mitsuki..."Shizuka stuttered and closed her eyes.

Yachiru caught her Star and sighed, it was over.

"Hm...its kinda funny seeing a kid like Yachiru with such a big Shikai...I mean look at that thing its almost double her size." Ikkaku said.

"She's our Vice Captain...what do you expect?" Yumichika asked.

"I...I can't sense Captain Kenpachi's Reiatsu anymore..." Isane said.

"What!" Ikkaku shouted and they looked towards the crater where he was lying. He was pale white and wasn't moving at all.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"Nooooooooo!" They heard Mitsuki scream. Her Yellow Reiatsu shot up like a pillar from the ground.

"She's strong..." Kyouraku said.

Mitsuki's wounds got healed by her Ressurecion.

Mitsuki flew into the air towards them.

Mitsuki flew right past Yumichika.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku shouted as blood shot out of his mouth.

Yumichika had a very deep wound in his stomach. He started falling to the ground.

"Ayesagawa!" Isane shouted and flew towards him.

Mitsuki used Sonido to get in front of Isane while she was flying.

Mitsuki punched Isane in the stomach then clawed her across her torso making deep gashes, then spun around and kicked her with with her right leg making Isane rocket into the ground.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"Isane!" Nanao shouted.

Nanao started shooting blasts of water towards Mitsuki but she dodged them with Sonido.

"Hadou...-" Nanao got cut off. Mitsuki impaled her in the back with her right claw before she could perform the Kidou.

Nanao was falling to the ground. She released one more blast of water. Mitsuki dodged it and flew towards Nanao with a kick.

"Bankai!"

"Ryuumon Houzokimaru!" (Dragon Crest Ogre Lamp)

Ikkaku flew towards Mitsuki and cut her off from reaching Nanao.

"Your Bankai...its metal..." Mitsuki said.

"Haaaaa!" Ikkaku shouted and swung his blades towards her. Mitsuki caught it surprising Ikkaku.

"Kaikaku" (Reform) Mitsuki said and Ikkaku's Bankai started glowing the same color as Mitsuki's Aura.

"What..." Ikkaku stuttered as his Bankai returned to Shikai and then to its Zanpakuto form.

"What did you do..." Ikkaku asked.

"Your Bankai was almost entirely made of metal. I simply absorbed the power of it and now you won't be able to do Bankai...or Shikai...ever again." Mmitsuki said slowly.

"What!" Ikkaku asked wide eyed.

"Launch" Mitsuki's horns flew towards Ikkaku and both impaled him. One in the stomach the other in his shoulder.

"Explode..." Mitsuki said and the horns exploded while they were in him. Ikkaku's right arm was completley blown off along with other parts of his body.

Ikkaku fell to the ground like everyone else.

Yachiru stood there in shock. Then shook it off and flew towards Mitsuki.

"Hyaa!" Yachiru slashed her across the back.

It healed quickly. Mitsuki spun around and kicked towards Yachiru's head but Yachiru blocked with her star.

Mitsuki extended her arms towards Yachiru and fired her claws towards her.

Yachiru dodged with Flash Step and got behind and above Mitsuki.

"Maiagaru!" (Soar!) Yachiru shouted and threw her Star towards Mitsuki.

Mitsuki spun around.

Yachiru's star started spinning in the air and created a slicing wind around it.

"No...no!" Mitsuki stuttered.

A Yellow and Black Sphere started forming in between her horns.

"Cero Oscurus" Mitsuki released a giant blast towards Yachiru and her Star.

The blast hit Yachiru into the ground where everyone else was and exploded destroying a quarter of Seretei.

Yachiru, Nanao, Isane, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all lying on what was left of the ground. They were dying...fast...

"Nanao!" Kyouraku shouted.

"Isane! Yachiru!" Unohana shouted.

They flew towards them.

"Isane!" Kiyone shouted and flew towards her.

**Toshirou, Hinamori, Rangiku**

"They can't be..." Hinamori said.

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted.

"They're...almost dead, I can barely feel their Reiatsu's." He said and closed his eyes.

"They're...hardly breathing. Captain Unohana can you heal them?" Kyouraku asked.

"...Even a Captain cannot heal injuries to this extent alone...Normaly Isane would help me." Unohana said kneeling towards Isane and Yachiru.

There was a long silence.

Captain Soi Fon flew towards Mitsuki her Aura growing around her.

Soi Fon was flying when something appeared in front of her.

It was Sakura, Vetsuya, the 4th Vasto Lorde...

"Isane! Isane! Wake up!" Kiyone shouted, she was crying.

"Isane!" Kiyone screamed and her tears fell on Isane's face.

Kyouraku and Unohana flew towards Mitsuki.

"Koten Kyoukatsu!" Kyouraku released his Zanpakuto.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

"Haaaa!" Kyouraku released blades of wind from each Zanpakuto.

Mitsuki dodged it and re-appeared behind them.

"Hadou 32, Okasen!" (Way Of Destruction 32: Yellow Flash Fire) Unohana released a blast of Yellow Reiatsu at Mitsuki.

Mitsuki extended her arms in front of her and blocked with her claws.

"Launch!" She released boths horns.

Unohana and Kyouraku used Flash Step to dodge it. Kyouraku didn't see Mitsuki behind him.

Mitsuki flew towards him and struck down with her claw.

Kyouraku blocked. Mitsuki started slashing left and right with her claws. Kyouraku dodged and blocked.

Kyouraku slashed downwards then spun around slashing Mitsuki with both swords.

"Launch!" She shot both horns towards him.

"Explode!" She shouted and the horns exploded.

"Shield!" Mitsuki shouted and the metal shards created a huge wall of metal in front of her.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Unohana released the Huge Thunderbolt and it hit the wall and exploded, destroying it.

They saw Mitsuki with a Cero Oscurus in her hands.

"Haaaa!" Mitsuki shouted and released the blast, hitting both Captains.

It exploded in the air.

Mitsuki saw a huge shadow cover her. It was Captain Komamura's Bankai.

"Haaaaaa!" Komamura shouted and swung his blade downwards the giant copied his actions and swung towards Mitsuki.

Mitsuki dodged it and got behind Komamura. She flew towards him with a kick but the giant put its arm out to block.

"Aghhh..."Komamura growled. He got hurt too.

"So...you take the same damage as you're Bankai...And your Bankai's to huge to dodge." Mitsuki said and flew towards the giant.

"Launch!" Her horns flew towards him.

"Explode!" The shards flew towards the giant.

"Penetrate!" Mitsuki shouted and the shards started spinning. They hit the giant and the Tekkai got drained into its body...as well as Komamura's.

"Shit..." Komamura said as his Aura got smaller.

"You can't escape the Tekkai process. Cutiing off a limb that you were stabbed in won't help. And it can't be stopped by Kidou." Mitsuki said.

"There...must be...a way..." Komamura said and knelt down.

"There is...you have to destroy every single Shard of metal on me and since my horns grow back in a matter of seconds its impossible." Mitsuki said.

"Haaaaaa!" Komamura shouted and swung his Zanpakuto. The giant done the same.

Mitsuki dodged it and flew towards Komamura.

"Aghaaaaa!" Mitsuki shouted and kicked Komamura so hard it created a Sonic Boom in the air.

"She's only Vasto Lorde number 6...how can she be this powerful..." Toriya asked Daitaro.

"She surpassed you a long time ago Toriya..." Daitaro said.

**I don't want to confuse you so:**

**-Daitaro: 1**

**-Hizashi: 2**

**-Shizuka: 3**

**-Sakura: 4**

**-Mitsuki: 5**

**-Toriya: 6**

**-Takeshi: 7 (Defeated)**

"So...that means..."

"Yes she is Vasto Lorde number 5, you are now 6" Daitaro said.

Komamura crashed into the ground and his Bankai dissapeared.

"I don't have enough Reiatsu to maintain my Bankai anymore..." Komamura said.

Mitsuki flew high into the air.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

"Bushogoma!" Kyouraku released a

blade of wind from each blade and they joined together to make a circle. The circle hit Mitsuki and created a Tornado with her inside.

"Aghhhhh!" Mitsuki shouted.

'I can die pecefully now...' Mitsuki said and gave in to the Tornado.

"Bakudou 79, Kuyo Shibari!" (Way Of Binding 79: Nine Sunlight Traps) Unohana started performing a chain of Kidou.

9 spiky black balls of Reiatsu formed around Mitsuki with the ninth one by her chest.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison) The beams of light slammed into Mitsuki's midsection.

Kyouraku re-appeared on the other side of Mitsuki.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the

beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Kyouraku said a Kidou Chant.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Kyouraku released a Full-Powered Raikoho.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" (Way Of Destruction 88: Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon)

Unohana released the extremely powerful, Huge Blue Blast with White streams.

Both blasts hit Mitsuki and created a huge explosion that covered the entire sky over Seretei. Everyone had to move.

The explosion finally cleared to reveal...nothing...Mitsuki was gone.

**Shizuka**

"Mitsuki!" Shizuka shouted.

"You fought well..." Shizuka said and looked down.

**Unohana & Kyouraku**

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do..." Unohana said. They were by their Vice Captains.

Unohana had a healing barrier around them and released it.

"There injuries...I'm afraid I cannot heal them alone."

"You can use my Reiatsu!" Kyouraku said.

"That will not work...you do not know the proper healing techniques." Unohana said.

"Isane!" Kiyone shouted.

**Byakuya & Hizashi**

"Your friends are dead and now you will be too!" Hizashi said and released a huge blast of fire.

Byakuya used Flash Step to get behind him.

"Senkei" (Massacre Scene) The Cherry Blossoms created rows of Pink Swords around them.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Younha - Houki Boshi**

**Illustrated Guide To Shinigams**

Shows a huge stage with with hundreds of Soul Reapers in the audience.

There was a Banner that said 'Sunglasses'

The curtain lifted to reveal Byakuya.

He pulled out a pair of star shaped sunglasses that were Pink, Yellow and Blue.

He put them on.

"I can see now..." He said. The curtain dropped.

Everyone looked at him with dumb founded expressions.

**Next Scene**

"You tried this with Cellphones last time but even that wasn't as bad as this." Renji said.

"Shut up." Byakuya replied.

**A/N: Gonna update 2 chapters today.**


	19. Chapter 19: Byakuya Vs Hizashi

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Opening Theme - Scandal - Shoujo S**

**Bleach 19: Byakuya Vs Hizashi**

Byakuya used Flash Step to get behind Hizashi.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Senkei" (Massacre Scene) The Cherry Blossoms created rows of Pink Swords around them.

"You think this will work, it didn't turn out so good when you used this move in the Real World." Hizashi said.

**Song: Invasion**

Byakuya made a Zanpakuto form in his Right hand.

He extended his left and the swords started shooting towards him.

"Hyaaaa!" Hizashi shouted and created a Fireball around him, destroying the swords.

Hizashi flew through the Fireball and towards Byakuya.

"Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering" The Flame Ropes shot out of his Zanpakuto and towards Byakuya.

"Bakudou 81, Danku" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) The transparent rectangular wall formed in front of him.

The ropes shot through the Danku and were about to hit Byakuya.

When they hit Byakuya he dissapeared.

"A clone?"

The real Byakuya was above Hizashi. He pointed his Zanpakuto towards Hizashi and all of the remaining swords flew towards him.

Hizashi flared his Reiatsu and the swords got blown away. Hizashi flew towards Byakuya.

Byakuya swung downwards and sliced Hizashi in half.

"So I see you also know how to use clones." Byakuya said.

"Not quite." Hizashi said and the 'clone' Byakuya sliced in half exploded and sent him flying.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" Hizashi released the stream of fire towards Byakuya.

Byakuya quickly regained his balance. He made a wall of Cherry Blossoms in front of him.

The Blast went right through it. Byakuya made another wall, the blast went through it again. Byakuya made 6 walls, one after the other.

The blast went through 5 and exploded when it hit the 6th.

"Hadou 33, Sokatsui" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Hizashi dodged easily by flying up. But he didn't see Byakuya above him.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Gokei" (Pivotal Scene) The Cherry Blossoms swirled around Hizashi and created a sphere with Hizashi inside. The sphere started shrinking, crushing Hizashi.

There was a red flash and then the sphere exploded.

"Unlike Soul Reapers, Vasto Lorde in their Ressurecion forms don't have to say incantations, because our Kidou is always at Full Power."

"Bakudou 62, Hyapporankan!" (Hundred Stepped Rails) Hizashi threw a glowing Purple Rod which split up into a large amount of thinner rods. They flew towards Byakuya.

Byakuya flared his Reiatsu. He extended his Zanpakuto in front of him.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Shukei" (Final Scene)

All of the Cherry Blossoms condensed into one glowing blade, drastically increasing its cutting power.

Byakuya flew through the rods and sliced the ones in his way. Byakuya started thrusting his Zanpakuto towards Hizashi continuosly. Hizashi dodged the attacks but the last strike slashed his arm.

Hizashi kicked towards Byakuya's head but he blocked with his Zanpakuto.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai" (Way Of Destruction 4, Pale Lightning) Byakuya released the Lightning Bolt at point blank range. The Lightning Bolt hit Hizashi in the chest and made him fly a few meters away.

Byakuya used Flash Step to get closer.

"First Punishment: Cry" Hizashi released 4 growing Fireballs. Byakuya sliced through the first and second one and dodged the 3rd one. The last one was about to hit Byakuya but he hit it back towards Hizashi with his Zanpakuto.

Hizashi extended his arm towards the Fireball. It exploded and became a wall of flames.

"Haaa!" Hizashi flared his Reiatsu and the wall moved towards Byakuya like a wave.

Byakuya dodged it with Flash Step and got behind Hizashi. Hizashi flapped his wings which caused a strong wind.

Byakuya swung downwards but Hizashi dodged it and slashed towards Byakuya's face, cutting his cheek.

Hizashi slashed downwards then to the left and finaly spun around and slashed in a slanted direction. Byakuya blocked all the attacks.

Hizashi started slashing towards Byakuya and Byakuya countered. Hizashi swung down and Byakuya blocked then pushed Hizashi's Zanpakuto away and thrusted his Zanpakuto forward. But before it could reach Hizashi's chest Hizashi performed a backflip, dodging it.

Hizashi released a Vortex of fire towards Byakuya the moment he completed his flip.

Byakuya dodged with Flash Step and flew towards Hizashi. Byakuya brought his Zanpakuto down on him. Hizashi moved and kicked Byakuya in the stomach then slashed upwards almost cutting Byakuya's face.

Byakuya thrusted his Zanpakuto towards Hizashi's Chest, Hizashi dodged and countered by swinging downwards. Byakuya also swung downwards blocking.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Byakuya pushed back and slashed towards Hizashi's face. It hit and sliced his cheek.

Byakuya used Flash Step to get behind Hizashi and slashed downwards cutting his left wing. Hizashi flared his Reiatsu.

"Haaaaa!" He spun around and released multiple comet shaped bolts of Fire towards Byakuya. Byakuya dodged them with Flash Step.

**Song: Number One**

Byakuya flew towards Hizashi at full speed and slashed downwards. Hizashi blocked but the force pushed him backwards.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

Byakuya released the Blue Blast of Strong Reiatsu and it hit, creating a huge explosion.

The smoke was blown away by Hizashi flaring his Reiatsu.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" Hizashi released the stream of fire towards Byakuya.

Byakuya waited untile the Blast was close enough then blocked with his Zanpakuto and deflected it.

**Song: Invasion**

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Hakuteiken" (White Imperial Blade)

Byakuya's Zanpakuto started glowing an even brighter white. Two pure white wings formed with a Halo-like cirle on his back.

"You are one of the few people who have seen this technique. You should be grateful to die by my Bankai." Byakuya said and flew towards Hizashi.

Hizashi flew towards Byakuya. They swung their Zanpakuto's towards each other and the force created a strong wind. Byakuya slashed downwards. Hizashi used Sonido to dodge and started slashing fast towards Byakuya.

Byakuya dodged all the attacks and countered by slashing downwards, cutting his chest, then slashing Horizontaly cutting his stomach.

Byakuya was about to land a third hit on Hizashi's head but he blocked.

"Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering" The flame ropes whot out of his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya flared his Reiatsu and the wings on his back created a white shield around him. The ropes were deflected.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Hizashi released a Byakurai that was a little more than half the size of a Raikoho.

Byakuya dodged with Flash Step.

"It doesn't matter how strong your Kidou is, you won't be able to hit me with Byakurai." Byakuya said.

Hizashi flew towards Byakuya and thrusted his Zanpakuto forward then spun around and slashed towards his arm, cutting it. Hizashi punched with his left arm but Byakuya dodged it.

Hizashi then swung his Zanpakuto with his right arm then swung it downwards with both arms giving it more power. Byakuya blocked but the force was pushing him downwards.

Both of them spiked their Reiatsu's and jumped backwards.

Byakuya extended his Zanpakuto forward and released thousands of Pure White Cherry Blossoms.

Hizashi started gathering Fire in his left hand and it started spiraling. A spiraling blast of fire came from under Hizashi' and spiraled around him then gathered in his hand.

"Hgaaaa!" Hizashi extended his arm and released a Huge Fireball in the shape of a Comet.

The Comet and Byakuya's blades collided and created a huge explosion.

Byakuya flew through the smoke and slashed downwards slicing Hizashi deeply down his chest.

"Hggggaaaa!" Hizashi shouted a created a shockwave which made Byaluya fly backwards.

Hizashi then released a blast of fire from his left hand and another one from his Zanpakuto in his right hand.

Byakuya hit one of the blasts away and blocked the second one. The force made Byakuya lose his balance and Hizashi saw the opening.

Hizashi released a wave of Flames towards Byakuya.

"Open the crack between the abyss and life, draw out it's vile power. Call forth the energy from the humming air to bridge the gap." Byakuya started an incantation

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Byakuya created a Full Power Danku with the incantation.

The wave hit the Danku and exploded. The Danku was undamaged.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" Hizashi released a spinning blast of fire towards Byakuya. The blast hit the Danku and exploded, cracking it.

"Cero Oscurus!" Hizashi released the Orange and Black Cero from in between his horns. It hit the Danku and exploded, destroying it. The explosion sent Byakuya flying through the air.

Hizashi created a Fireball in each hand. Then extended both arms and the Fireballs started swirling around him slowly. Byakuya slashed downwards releasing an Arc of white Cherry Blossoms.

Hizashi looked at the Cherry Blossoms. His eyes started glowing and then it caught on fire and exploded.

The Fireballs started spinning faster untile it looked like there was a ring of fire around him.

"Incinerate!" Hizashi said and the ring of fire exploded and sent flames all around him. The flames kept on growing larger.

Byakuya extended his Zanpakuto and Thousands of Cherry Blossoms surrounded Hizashi and his flames. They started closing around him.

Hizashi flared his Reiatsu and the flames exploded, the White Cherry Blossoms exploded with the flames.

Hizashi re-appeared above Byakuya and flew downwards with his Zanpakuto raised above his head, gathering energy.

"Haaaaa!" Hizashi shouted and brought his Zanpakuto down on Byakuya. Byakuya blocked but the force caused an explosion which stunned both of them.

"First Punishment: Cry!" Hizashi released 16 Fireballs towards Byakuya.

Byakuya flared his Reiatsu.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon)

Byakuya released the huge Yellow Thunderbolt and it hit one of the Fireballs and exploded, 5 other Fireballs got caught in the explosion and exploded.

Byakuya raised his Zanpakuto above him. White Cherry Blossoms swirled around his arm and gathered around his Zanpakuto.

Byakuya extended his arm towards the Fireballs and the White Cherry Blossoms flew towards the Fireballs. They rained down on the Fireballs and made all of them explode.

"Last Punishment: Eternal Suffering!" Hizashi pointed his Zanpakuto towards Byakuya. The Flame whips shot out. Byakuya released a Barrage of White Cherry Blossoms that countered the whips then flew towards Hizashi and slashed him across the chest.

"I won't lose!" Hizashi shouted and flew towards Byakuya. He slashed Horizontally then to the right then left then right twice then brought his Zanpakuto down on Byakuya. Byakuya dodged all the attacks.

Byakuya extended his arm stabbing Hizashi in the chest. Hizashi flew back then launched towards Byakuya.

He swung his Zanpakuto to fast for Byakuya to see, slashing him across the stomach.

Byakuya coughed up some blood. Hizashi then spun around and brought his Zanpakuto down on Byakuya making him fly straight into the ground, and cutting his back in the process.

"Second Punishment: Burst Into Tears" Hizashi released the blast of fire towards the crater Byakuya was in.

**Song: Senna**

The smoke blew away to reveal Byakuya with thousands of White Cherry Blossoms around him. Byakuya extended his Zanpakuto with and the Cherry Blossoms swirled into one giant white blast.

Hizashi sent a wave of flames towards the blast but it got destroyed Hizashi moved away with Sonido but the Blast was too big.

It hit Hizashi head on and exploded creating a huge explosion of White Cherry Blossoms in the sky.

Byakuya rocketed towards Hizashi and before he could react impaled Hizashi right in the chest.

Byakuya withdrew his Zanpakuto.

"You think...you've won?" Hizashi asked.

**Song: What Can You See In Their Eyes**

Hizashi extended his Zanpakuto in front of him and then...

Hizashi stabbed himself in the chest shocking Byakuya.

"Greatest Punishment: Cremation" Hizashi's Aura got covered in fire then Flames started swirling around him. A beam of Fire shot into the sky above them.

Then the flames around Hizashi started creating a huge Vortex made completely of fire.

The Vortex grew bigger than the entire Seretei. Everyone had to move to the ground so they didn't get incinerated.

The Vortex was bigger than Seretei and continued growing. The flames suddenly stopped growing then shrunk to the size of a pea. It then exploded completely destroying more than half of Seretei even though the explosion was in the air.

There was a glowing white ball in the sky. Byakuya created a Ball of White Cherry Blossoms right before the explosion.

The Cherry Blossoms started blowing away, Byakuya's Bankai ended and he was falling to the ground fast.

"He's completely drained of his Reiatsu... It took every last bit of Reiatsu he had to protect himself from that explosion." Unohana said.

Byakuya fell to the ground, passed out.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme - Younha - Houki Boshi**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

Kon was jumping around Ichigo's room room looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Ririn asked him.

"My script..." Kon said looking through a draw.

"Why? Its not like you're gonna get airtime or anything..."

"What!" Kon shouted.


	20. Chapter 20: Toriya Attacks

**A/N: Just a little recap. There Kidou is always at Full Power. They only get Cero Oscurus in their Ressurecion forms.**

**-Daitaro: 1**

**-Hizashi: 2 (Defeated)**

**-Shizuka: 3**

**-Sakura: 4**

**-Mitsuki: 5 (Defeated)**

**-Toriya: 6 **

**-Takeshi: 7 (Defeated)**

**Opening Theme: Scandal - Shoujo S**

**Bleach 20: Toriya Attacks**

"Well that's another one done." Rangiku said.

**Song: Power To Strive**

Toriya flew towards them he raised his Zanpakuto towards Hinamori.

Toshirou flew past them and blocked.

"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said.

Toshirou pushed Toriya's Zanpakuto backwards.

"So...I get to fight a Captain." Toriya said.

"So that just means you will get killed faster." Toshirou said.

"Really..." Toriya said and flew towards Toshirou.

Toshirou swung downwards and Toriya upwards, blocking.

Toriya pulled back his Zanpakuto and slashed downwards, Toshirou jumped back dodging. Then flew towards Toriya.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" (Ice Ring) Toshirou flew towards Toriya with a Dragon forming in front of him.

Toshirou used Flash Step to get behind Toriya. The Ice dragon flew towards Toriya. Toriya hit it away but Toshirou attacked from the back.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon) Toshirou released the Red Reiatsu Ball and it hit Toriya in the back and exploded.

"Is that all you got? Kidou in the thirties level? Let me show you what real Kidou looks like!" Toriya shouted.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Detsruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Toriya released a Full Powered Soren Sokatsui. It was bigger than a normal Raikoho.

Toshirou blocked with his Zanpakuto but it exploded and sent him flying into the ground.

**Song: Invasion**

"Growl, Haineko!" (Ash Cat)

"Snap, Tobiume!" (Flying Plum Tree)

Rangiku extended her right arm surrounding Toriya in a huge Ash cloud.

Rangiku swung her Zanpakuto hilt downwards, cutting Toriya's left arm. She then swung it to the left cutting Toriya's cheek.

"Growl!" Rangiku shouted and extended her arms to the sides creating an Ash Tornado around Toriya.

"Think this can hold me?" Toriya said and punched the ash.

"Shit!" He shouted. The Ash sliced up his entire left arm.

"Tricky bitch..." Toriya said.

Rangiku raised her arm then swung down fast creating a huge slice in Toriya's chest.

"Haaaaa!" Toriya shouted and spiked his Reiatsu, making the Ash fly away.

"Snap!" Hinamori launched a huge Fireball towards Toriya. It hit him in the face and exploded making him fly a few feet back.

"Snap!" Hinamori released another Fireball, this time it hit Toriya in the chest and exploded.

"That's enough!" Toriya shouted.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Toriya released the huge Blue Blast.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Hinamori released a Blast.

The 2 blasts collided and created a huge explosion which made all 3 of them fly backwards.

"Cero!" (Hollow Flash) Toriya released a Green Cero Blast towards them.

"Bankai!"

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" (Great Crimson Ice Ring) Toshirou flew in front of the Cero and deflected it.

Toriya extended his arm and the Cero Toshirou deflected went back to Toshirou.

"Split!" Toriya shouted and the Cero split up into multiple Cero Blasts.

"Haaaa!" Toshirou shouted and a huge Dragon flew out of his Zanpakuto and flew right through the Cero's. Toriya flew towards the Dragon.

"Sennen Hyōrō" (Thousand Year Ice Prison) Ice pillars shot up from the ground and circled around Toriya, Then closed up around him.

There was a green flash and the pillars cracked into pieces.

Toriya extended his Zanpakuto with his Hollow covered arm.

**Song: La Distancia Para Un Duelo**

"Shiriek, Kowareta Tamashī!" (Broken Soul) Green Reiatsu exploded all around Toriya and started taking shapes.

The same armour that covered Toriya's left arm now covered his entire body except hid head. Instead of horns on his head he had spikes around his wrists and a Zanpakuto that looked like a huge Kukri.

"Hggaaaaaaah!" Toshirou flew towards Toriya and slashed him across the chest making a gap in his armour.

Toriya slashed upwards, Toshirou blocked, Toriya then spun around and swung to Toshirou's side. Toshirou ducked and rose up slicing Toriya across the chest then slashed Horizontaly slashing his stomach.

"Hmmhahahaha!" Toriya started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Toshirou asked.

"This!" Toriya shouted and flared his Reiatsu then extended his arm towards Toshirou and released multiple Green Reiatsu Blasts. Toshirou dodged them with Flash Step.

"That wasn't Cero...or Kidou..." Hinamori said.

"You're right...You see I've mastered many forms of Kidou and Reiatsu attacks over Centuries. In my Ressurection form you can't hurt me with physical attacks." Toriya said.

"I don't get it...the Captain just messed you up with his Zanpakuto." Rangiku said.

"My Ressurecion is kind of funny...any type of Physical attack that does damage to me is pointless. I can instantly heal from any physical attack and turn that damage into a Reiatsu attack."

"You think that will help you against my Zanpakuto?" Toshirou asked.

"Guncho Tsurara!" (Icicle Flock) Toshirou swung his Zanpakuto from left to right releasing a wave of Ice Shards.

"That's too weak." Toriya said. He extended his left arm towards the Icicles. His Reiatsu flared and the Icicles started swilring into a ball of Reiatsu.

Toriya then extended his Right arm and sent the Green Reiatsu Ball towards Toshirou. Toshirou, Hinamori and Rangiku all dodged it with Flash Step.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Snap!" Hinamori released a Fireball towards Toriya.

"Growl!" Rangiku made a stream of Ash fly towards Toriya. Toriya flew up, dodging the Fireball but the Ash followed him.

"Hadou 58, Tenran!" (Way Of Destruction 58: Orchid Tempest) Toriya fired the widening Tornado blast towards the Ash.

It blew the Ash away. Toshirou was above Toriya.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Toshirou released the glowing orange chains and they wrapped around Toriya.

"Hmmm...I told you before, I've mastered Kidou." Toriya said.

He flared his Reiatsu and the chains slipped off.

"What the..." Toshirou said.

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) Toriya released a Lime Green Cero with Black Streams.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" (Dragon Swirling Tail) Toshirou swung his Zanpakuto in front of him releasing ice in a Crescent shape.

The ice wave hit the Cero Oscurus but was destroyed and it kept heading towards them.

"Move!" Toshirou shouted and they all used Flash Step to dodge the Cero Oscurus.

'None of my attacks are working...' Toshirou said.

"Do you plan on fighting me or are you 3 just playing around?" Toriya asked.

'I can only create an ice clone once per Bankai...should I use it now?' Toshirou asked himself.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Toriya started charging up his Lime Green Reiatsu in his hands.

"Sukyattā Shotto!" (Scatter Shot) Toriya said and released a huge Spiky Reiatsu Ball in front of him. The Ball split up into many Comet Shaped Bolts that were the same size as a Normal Cero.

"Growl!" Rangiku created a wall of Ash in front of her and Hinamori shielding them.

Toshirou flew past the bolts and towards Toriya.

Toriya created another huge Lime Green Reiatsu Ball, but this one wasn't spiky it looked perfectly smooth.

"Burēka Shotto!" (Breaker Shot) Toriya released the Ball towards Toshirou.

"Haaaa!" Toshiro blocked with his Zanpakuto. The Ball didn't hit it just kept on flying.

The Ball flew into the ground with Toshirou.

"It didn't explode...but it had so much Reiatsu I thought for sure it would." Hinamori said.

"That technique is like a wrecking ball, it doesn't explode, it just does a lot of damage, oh sorry were you two feeling left out? Here...have this." Toriya said and started creating a Reiatsu Ball in each hand.

"Happa kō Shotto!" (Blaster Shot) Toriya slammed his hands together and the 2 Reiatsu Balls fused together and released a giant Blast towards them.

"Snap!" Hinamori released a Fireball towards the Blast, the Fireball exploded when it hit the Blast but the blast still kept going.

Hinamori and Rangiku flew in opposite directions to dodge the blast.

"Split." Toriya said and the blast turned into 2 seperate blasts and followed them.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!" (Way Of Binding 39: Arc Shield) Both Rangiku and Hinamori created small circluar shields in front of them. The blasts hit their shields. Their shields broke but the blasts were gone.

"Not too bad..." Toriya said and flared his Reiatsu.

Toriya was about to release another blast when a chain wrapped around his hands.

"Reap, Kazeshini." (Wind Death) One of Shuuhei's blades wrapped around Toriya's hands.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" (Apology)

Izuru slashed Toriya across the chest.

"Ughhhh..." Toriya knelt down.

"My Zanpakuto doubles the weight of anything it cuts." Izuru said.

"Cut...you have to make physical contact." Toriya said.

Green Reiatsu flared in his right hand and he got up like normal.

"But...you shouldn't be able to stand."

"Too bad, Physical attacks can't phase me and since you need to make physical contact with me for your Zanpakuto's power to work, well it won't." Toriya said and created a shockwave around him making both Shuuhei and Izuru fly backwards.

"Hadou 54, Haien!" (Way Of Destruction 54: Abolishing Flames) Shuuhei threw the purple Reiatsu disc at Toriya.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Red Flame Cannon) Izuru launched the Reiatsu Ball.

Both attacks hit and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Toriya's Lime Green Reiatsu was flared all around him.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Burēka Shotto!" (Breaker Shot) Toriya released the Green Reiatsu Ball towards Shuuhei. He dodged it with Flash Step.

"Shuuhei watch out!" Izuru shouted

"Gotcha!" Toriya used Sonido to get above Shuuhei. The Breaker Shot was just a distraction.

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Toshirou created the transparent wall in between them and blocked Toriya's Zanpakuto.

"Now!" Toshirou shouted.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the

beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. If its moving 'tis wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Both Rangiku and Hinamori were saying an incantation.

"Hadou 63, Raikoho!" They released Full Powered Raikoho and both hit Toriya and exploded, making him fly into the ground.

Toriya used Sonido to get above all of them while they were looking at the ground.

**Song: Invasion**

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) Toriya released the huge Lime Green and Black Blast towards all of them.

"Hitotsu Taihou!" (Baboon Bone Cannon) A huge Red Blast hit the Cero Oscurus and both blasts exploded.

Renji was using his Bankai. He flew up towards them.

"You all just keep showing up like ants. Let me be the exterminator." Toriya said and created a Huge Reiatsu Ball in his hands.

"Sukyattā Shotto!" (Scatter Shot) Toriya said and released the huge Spiky Reiatsu Ball and it exploded and split up into dozens of Blasts.

Toshirou created a wall of ice in front of them. The blasts quickly broke through the ice wall.

"Kyoumon" Rangiku created a barrier around them, shielding them from the blasts.

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) Toriya released another huge blast.

Everyone used Flash Step to get away. Hinamori and Rangiku were together, Renji and Toshirou and Izuru and Shuuhei.

"Are you going to use it?" Shuuhei asked.

"I still haven't mastered it..." Izuru replied.

"But it looks like I have to since physically attacking him won't work." Izuru added.

"Haaaa!" Toriya released an Arc of Reiatsu towards them, they flew up and dodged it.

**Song: Senna**

"Bankai!" Izuru shouted.

"Muimina Wabisuke" (Meaningless Apology) The angled part was now the same size as Zanpakuto's which made Izuru's Zanpakuto very big.

"Izuru can do Bankai?" Rangiku said confused.

"You should be more like him...maybe you will get your Bankai too." Toshirou shouted.

"What makes you think I can't do Bankai?"

"The day that happens is the day I make you become Captain of Squad 10"

Izuru didn't attack he pointed his Zanpakuto towards Toriya and he fell to his knees.

"My Bankai is very powerful, I can double the weight of anything I can sense. Since I can clearly sense your Reiatsu your weight will double every minute."

"What!"

"The only way it stops is if you are cut by my blade."

"I'll get you!" Toriya shouted and launched towards Izuru. Izuru used Flash Step to get behind Toriya.

Shuuhei threw one of his blades towards Toriya's back and it sliced through him.

"Thanks for the boost." Toriya said. The wound Shuuhei made on his back healed and a strong Reiatsu Ball formed in his hand. He got up, but was a little shaky.

He threw the Reiatsu Ball at Shuuhei but he dodged it.

"Die!" Toriya released a shockwave of Reiatsu and it hit them making them fly back.

"Arghhh shit!" Toriya's weight doubled again, he was too heavy to stand up.

"Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden" (Bound Lightning) Shuuhei's blades got covered in Yellow lightning and he threw one of them at Toriya.

Toriya created a small shockwave which stopped the blade in front of him. He grabbed it and threw it at Izuru. It wrapped around Izuru.

And Toriya pulled Izuru closer. Toriya used the strenght he had left to jump towards Izuru. Toriya jumped towards him and slammed his hand down on Izuru's Zanpakuto, giving him a deep gash but releasing the Bankai's hold on him.

"Shit..." Izuru shouted he used Flash Step to get next to Hisagi.

"This...is all my fault..." Shuuhei said.

"No...its not, we didn't know he would pull something like that." Izuru said.

"Can't you use your Bankai's powers on him again?" Shuuhei asked.

"I can but I have to wait the same amount of time that his weight was doubled."

"So you have to wait for 2 minutes?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yes."

"Snap!" Hinamori released a Fireball towards him.

Toriya hit it away.

"If that's all you've got than you shouldn't be fighting at all." Toriya said.

"What?" Hinamori said shocked.

"Weak...people...shouldn't...fight" He said slowly.

"I'm not weak..." Hinamori shouted back.

Izuru's Zanpakuto flashed signaling he could use its powers again.

"Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi!" (Way Of Destruction 90: Black Coffin) The Full Powered Kurohitsugi was 12 times bigger than a normal one. Both Izuru and Hisagi got trapped in it.

The black and purple spears impaled them and the Kurohitsugi dissapeared.

"Shuuhei, Izuru!" Rangiku shouted and started performing Kidou.

"Bakudou 37, Tsuriboshi!" (Way Of Binding 37: Suspending Star) The star formed beneath them, anchored to nearby buildings and caught their fall.

"Now its your turn..." Toriya said and turned to Renji.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Glowing orange chains wrapped around Renji's midsection.

"Dammit!" Renji shouted.

"Guncho Tsurara!" (Icicle Flock) Toshirou released multiple ice shards towards Toriya. He flew closer.

Toriya created a Reiatsu wave that destroyed the icicles.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" (Dragon Swirling Tail) Toshirou swung his Zanpakuto form left to right releasing an overflowing ice in th form of a crescent from his Zanpakuto.

It hit Toriya and stunned him.

"Ryūsenka!" (Dragon Hail Flower) Toshirou flew towards Toriya with an Ice dragon around him. He hit Toriya and the giant ice flower formed in the sky.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Hanabi**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"I don't think Ichigo is the main Character anymore..." Rukia said.

"Then who is?" Rangiku asked and Rukia held out a drawing. It was a Chappy with Rukia's hairstyle with stars all around it.

"Is this for real?" Rangiku asked with a shocked look on her face and Rukia nodded.


	21. Chapter 21: Bankais Unleashed

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, please review.**

**Opening Theme: Vivid - Blue**

**Bleach 21: Bankais Unleashed**

"Ryūsenka!" (Dragon Hail Flower) Toshirou flew towards Toriya with an Ice dragon around him. He hit Toriya and the giant ice flower formed in the sky.

"Is it over?" Hinamori asked.

"Looks like it." Rangiku replied.

There was a green flash coming from the ice and then it exploded.

"Think I would die that easily?" Toriya said and raised his Zanpakuto.

"Hadou 58: Tenran!" (Way Of Destruction 58: Orchid Tempest) Toriya released a widening Tornado Blast from his right hand. It blew Toshirou back.

"Hghaaaa!" Toshirou flew towards Toriya and slashed from left to right slicing him in half. Toriya turned into green Reiatsu and dissapeared.

"A clone!" Toshirou said.

The real Toriya used Sonido to get behind Toshirou. His Zanpakuto glowing a bright green.

Toriya's Zanpakuto became an extremely dense Reiatsu in between his hands.

"Satsugai Shotto!" (Killing Shot) Toriya released the green Reiatsu, it was a huge blast with a sharp, pointed tip.

Before he could move away the blast hit him and pierced his stomach. The blast flew into the ground with Toshirou and exploded.

"Captain!" Rangiku shouted.

"Your turn." Toriya said and turned to Renji."

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Hitotsu Taihou!" (Baboon Bone Cannon) Renji released the giant red blast.

"Cero Oscurus" (Dark Hollow Flash) Toriya released a Green and Black Blast. Both blasts hit and exploded creating a shockwave in the air.

Toriya flew through the smoke and started performing Kidou. Toriya snapped his fingers making a Transparent green, Kidou box surround him, ending his Bankai in the process.

"Shit!" Renji shouted.

"Don't even try breaking out of my seal, it absorbs any Reiatsu attacks and just like me, absorbs any physical damage." Toriya said.

"Snap!" Hinamori released a Fireball towards Toriya. It hit him in the back and exploded, but done not damage.

"Growl!" Rangiku sent a blast of ash towards him, Toriya created a wall of Reishi in front of him and it blocked the ash.

"Your girls are gonna have to do better than Shikai to have a chance against me." Toriya said and released a Green Blast from each hand.

The blasts hit and exploded making them both fall to the ground.

"Well...that was easy..." Toriya said. He turned back to Renji. Toriya snapped his fingers and the box started shrinking, closing in around Renji.

"Shit!" Renjit said and held his Zanpakuto sideways stopping the box from shrinking.

**Song: Treachery**

Rangiku used Flash Step to get a few meters in front of Toriya, Hinamori behind him.

"Bankai!" Rangiku and Hinamori shouted in unison.

Huge clouds of smoke surrounded them.

"What! You aren't supposed to be this strong!" Toriya shouted.

"Yūgana Haineko!" (Graceful Ash Cat) Rangiku's Blade dissapeared and swirled around her, growing until the entire sky over the Seretei became covered in Ash The Ash in the sky was 6 times bigger than the Seretei.

Rangiku also had a short sleeve jacket that reached just under her chest. The jacket had the same fur as her Zanpakuto's spirit form. Her sleeves had pink claw marks.

"Bāningu Tobiume!" (Burning Flying Plum Tree) Hinamori now had a Zanpakuto in each hand, both looked like the Shikai form. Hinamori also had a white material arc over her head and a coat, the same like her Zanpakuto's spirit form. Hinamori's hair came loose from her bun.

"Ha...all I have to do is get out of this ash and your Bankai is useless." Toriya said.

"My Bankai's Ash can spread up to 16 Kilometers, and forms wherever I am, you can't run." Rangiku said and smirked.

**Song: Treachery**

"Shatter!" Hinamori shouted and released a Fireball from each Zanpakuto. Each Fireball was the size of a small house.

"Dammit!" Toriya shouted. He placed his hands in front of him and created a Kidou wall.

The first Fireball hit and exploded destroying the wall. The second one hit Toriya and exploded making him fly backwards.

"Growl!" Rangiku said and extended her Hilt. A huge spiky cat made of ash formed in front of her and jumped towards Toriya. When it reached Toriya it spun around him in a circle and sliced him all over his body making deep gashes everywhere then dissapeared.

Rangiku swung her Hilt Downwards and the Ash sliced Toriya from his neck till his stomach. She then swung from left to right, making a very deep wound across Toriya's stomach.

"Haaaaa!" Hinamori shouted and flew towards Toriya. She swung her left Zanpakuto cutting his cheek then stabbed him in the chest. She ducked dodging a punch and rose up. She swung her Zanpakuto's in an X, slashing Toriya across the chest, Hinamori then extended her arms and spun around slashing Toriya multiple times with each Zanpakuto.

Toriya flew back.

"I told you physical attacks won't work...what why am I not healing..." Toriya asked.

"When my Bāningu Tobiume cuts, it doesn't only cut with its blade, it cuts with Kidou as well." Hinamori said.

She extended her Zanpakuto's in front of her and held them in an X shape.

"Fly!" Hinamori shouted and a huge Blast of Fire came from her Zanpakuto.

"Cero Oscurus!" Toriya released a huge blast of Green and Black Reiatsu.

The Blasts hit and started pushing each other back.

"Haaaaa!" Hinamori shouted and her blast started overpowering the Cero Oscurus. It was a little stronger than a Cero Oscurus. Hinamori's Blast hit Toriya and exploded.

"I won't...die like this." Toriya said. He regained his balance.

"Haaaaaa!" Toriya flared his Reiatsu and created a Spark in his hands he extended his arm and a huge Vortex of Fire came from his hands.

"Tobiume!" Hinamori cried and extended her right Zanpakuto. It started glowing the same colour as a fire.

"My Bankai allows me to control Fire easily as long as I can see it." Hinamori said. She raised the Zanpakuto and the Fire Vortex flew up.

"Haaaa!" Hinamori shouted and swung downwards and the Flames crashed Into Toriya.

"Haineko!" Rangiku said and the Ash around Toriya started spinning around him creating a huge Tornado that was the size of Seretei around him.

"Aghhhhh!" Toriya shouted and released a Flash of Green Reiatsu but it got destroyed by the Ash.

"Arghhhh!" Toriya shouted as the Ash started slicing him deeply.

Hinamori held her Zanpakuto's in an X shape again.

"Shatter!" She released a giant Fireball towards the Tornado. It hit and exploded making Toriya fly backwards.

"Let's end this." Rangiku said.

"Right." Hinamori replied.

"Fly!" Hinamori shouted and released the huge blast of Fire.

"Haineko!" Rangiku shouted and Ash started spinning around Hinamori's blast.

The Giant Fire Blast now had an Ash vortex spinning around it.

"Hghaaaaaa!" Rangiku and Hinamori shouted and extended their Zanpakuto's. The blast hit Toriya head on and created a giant explosion in the sky.

"Looks like another ones gone...Toriya couldn't have survived that..." Daitaro said calmly as he saw the explosion.

The explosion finaly cleared after a few minutes. Hinamori and Rangiku were injured from the fight.

"A little help...would be nice..." Renji said still in the Kidou seal.

"Growl" Rangiku said and the Ash around the seal started spinning around and cut the seal until it dissapeared.

"Finally out of that stupid box..." Renji said and looked at them.

"When the hell did you two learn Bankai?" Renji asked.

"That's a stroy for another time, right now we still have them to deal with." Rangiku said looking at the last Vasto Lordes.

**A/N: The only ones left are:**

**-Daitaro: 1**

**-Shizuka: 3**

**-Sakura: 4**

Sakura was standing a few feet in front of Soi Fon.

"Well looks like im gonna have to kill you now." Sakura said and flew towards Soi Fon.

Sakura didn't withdraw her Zanpakuto.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Sakura kicked towards Soi Fon. Soi Fon dodged it and elbowed Sakura in the back. Sakura performed a Roundhouse kick towards Soi Fon's head. Soi Fon caught her leg and kicked her in the back.

Sakura spun around freeing herself of Soi Fon's grip. Sakura flew straight towards Soi Fon and started punching towards her multiple times. Soi Fon started dodging the punches. Sakura spun around and delivered a brutal side kick. Soi Fon blocked with her arm but the force sent her flying.

Soi Fon spun around once regaining her balance. Sakura used Sonido to get behind Soi Fon. She was about to punch Soi Fon. Soi Fon spun around and performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick whick hit Sakura's face then a Roundhouse kick and ended with a side kick.

"You're not to bad..." Sakura said getting into a fighting stance.

Sakura flew towards Soi Fon. She punched towards Soi Fon's face. Soi Fon tried to dodge but it was too fast and hit her in the chest. Sakura then punched Soi Fon 6 times in the face and was about to perform an Uppercut.

Soi Fon grabbed her hand and spun around so it looked like she was standing in front of Sakura. As soon as Soi Fon spun around she elbowed Sakura in the face then jumped up, spun around and kicked Sakura in the face, making her rocket across the sky.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Soi Fon performed the Kidou and the glowing Orange chains wrapped around Sakura's upper body.

"You think you can trap me with this?" Sakura asked and flared her Reiatsu.

The Kidou exploded and released her.

"Now this is Kidou." Sakura said putting her hands together.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Detsruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire)

Sakura released the huge Blue Reiatsu Blast at Full Power so its size was doubled and it was headed right for Soi Fon.

**Song: Here To Stay**

**Flashback**

In Hueco Mundo, Sakura was happily walking past Mitsuki and Shizuka.

"Just look at her...she never takes anything seriously...even when she fights...its all just a big joke to her." Mitsuki said.

"Mitsuki...you should know that everyones different, she acts like that to cope..." Shizuka said.

"Cope?"

"The up coming fight with the Soul Reapers, the pressure of being highly ranked it gets to her, she's acting that way for a reason...she acts like that to get rid of all her problems."

"I still don't like it..." Mitsuki said.

"You should lighten up a little too." Shizuka said.

"Huh?" Mitsuki was confused.

"With this upcoming battle we should have some fun before fight the Soul Reapers, Sakura's on the right track, we should be too."

"Yeah, sure, ok" Mitsuki said reluctantly.

Sakura was busy irritating Toriya, Takeshi and Hizashi while they were trying to talk.

**End Of Flashback**

Sakura's Soren Sokatsui was headed straight for Soi Fon, who took a fighting stance.

Soi Fon used Flash Step to get out of the way.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" (Hornet)

"Haaaaa!" Soi Fon flew towards Sakura.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

Soi Fon extended her arm towards Sakura. Sakura ducked and performed a low sweep kick. Soi Fon used Flash Step to get behind Sakura and was about to sting her in the back.

Sakura spun around and punched Soi Fon in the stomach. Soi Fon performed a high kick, but Sakura blocked with her own kick. Soi Fon then used Flash Step to get behind Sakura and performed a Roundhouse kick which stunned Sakura.

Soi Fon was about to sting Sakura in the back for the second time. Sakura flared her Reiatsu and re-appeared above Soi Fon.

She drew her Zanpakuto.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"Take, Jinsoku Reibun!" (Swift Raven) Sakura released her Zanpakuto.

When the smoke cleared, Sakura had the same clothes but now she had a Visor on her head and black Raven wings.

"I expected more of a change." Soi Fon said to herself.

Sakura put her Visor down and looked through it. She looked at Soi Fon.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" (Hornet) Sakura's Zanpakuto became the same as Soi Fon. Sakura now also had a Suzumebachi.

"What?! Suzu...mebachi?" Soi Fon asked.

"My Ressurecion allows me to copy any Zanpakuto I see through my Visor." She said.

Sakura pulled out 2 of her hairs. She let them float on each of her sides.

The hairs started glowing and 2 figures started to form. 2 identical clones of Sakura in her released form, formed from the hairs.

"I can make 2 exact clones of myself once everytime I release my Zanpakuto. They are just as strong as I am and since they're also in Ressurecion they have the same abilities as me besides making clones."

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) A Sakura clone released a giant Pink and Black Reiatsu blast, Soi Fon dodged it with Flash Step but didn't see the other Clone behind her.

"Cero Oscurus!" The clone released the giant blast, Soi Fon just managed to dodge it again.

The Real Sakura was in the air above all of them.

"Cero Oscurus!" She released a Cero Oscurus even bigger thasn the other ones right above Soi Fon.

**To Be Continued**

**Ending Theme: Unlimits - Haruka Kanata**

**Vasto Lorde Encyclopedia**

"Today we'll be looking at Sakura Vetsuya's Zanpakuto." Tobiume said

"Its called 'Jinsoku Reibun' and its release command is 'Take'." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"It has the ability to copy any Zanpakuto it sees through the visor." Haineko said.

"Its like a big rip off." Haineko added and received a hit on the head from Tobiume.

"She can create 2 clones once per Ressurecion which are just as strong as her."

"If she keeps it up though, she'll go bald." Haineko whispered and a Pink and Black Cero Oscurus came from the sky and hit her.

**A/N: Please Review, I've already started with the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: An All Out Battle

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Opening Theme: Blue - Vivid**

**Bleach 22: All Out Battle**

"I can make 2 exact clones of myself once everytime I release my Zanpakuto. They are just as strong as I am and since they're also in Ressurecion they have the same abilities as me besides making clones."

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) A Sakura clone released a giant Pink and Black Reiatsu blast, Soi Fon dodged it with Flash Step but didn't see the other Clone behind her.

"Cero Oscurus!" The clone released the giant blast, Soi Fon just managed to dodge it again.

The Real Sakura was in the air above all of them.

"Cero Oscurus!" She released a Cero Oscurus even bigger thasn the other ones right above Soi Fon.

"I won't be able to dodge in time" Soi Fon said slowly.

Soi Fon used Flash Step but the Cero Oscurus was about to hit her.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) a huge Orange Triangle got in between Soi Fon and the blast.

The shield blocked the blast and then shattered.

Soi Fon turned around to see Yoruichi and Orihime standing next to each other.

Yoruichi flew into the air to meet up with Soi Fon.

"Shuno, Ayame" Orihime said and the 2 Shun Shun Rikka flew around her one of them on top of her the other beneath her.

"Geiru Chanto!" (Gale Chant) Orihime said and she became covered in an Orange Glow, like a layer around her.

Orihime started lifting off the ground and flew towards them.

**A/N: Before you get pissed at me for giving Orihime such powers, remember Aizen said her powers like a Gods if not greater and I will explain everything in this or future chapters. Remember her powers can reject phenomena and in one of the episodes Orihime says that Tatsuki told her she's easily a Black belt.**

"Miss Yoruichi!" Soi Fon said as she flew up to her.

"Good to see you again Soi Fon, I can see you're in need of some help."

Soi Fon blushed but stopped when she saw Orihime fly next to Yoruichi.

"Miss Yoruichi, that human...how is she flying?" Soi Fon asked.

"Orihime is quite an unusual one, she has the power to reject and reverse phenomena, or time and space to put it in short. Orihime is simply rejecting the existence of the gravity around her which enables her to mimick flying, I came up with it while I was training her." Yoruichi said.

**Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu**

"Hey...isn't that Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"It looks like her...but then why is she flying?" Uryuu said and pushed his glasses up.

"Looks like she finally decided to learn more about her powers." Chad said.

"Are you done with your little reunion now!" Sakura shouted.

**Song: Invasion**

"You know what to do..." Sakura said and the clones flew in different directions.

They put pushed their visors down to look through.

"Ahhhh..." A Sakura Clone said and drew her Zanpakuto.

The other Sakura clone was flying around looking through her Visor.

"Let's see..." She looked at some Soul Reapers.

"His Zanpakuto is barbaric!" The clone said turning away from Omaeda.

"Ahhh...that's more like it..." She said.

The clones Zanpakuto's started glowing.

**Song: Invasion**

"Soi Fon, let me handle her, you handle that clone." Yoruichi said.

"Yes Miss Yoruichi." Soi Fon said and Flash Stepped away.

"You too Orihime." Yoruichi said.

"Alright." She said and flew off.

**Yoruichi Vs Sakura**

**Soi Fon Vs Sakura H**

**Orihime Vs Sakura S**

**Song: Treachery**

Yoruichi flew towards Sakura. Sakura started thrusting Suzumebachi towards Yoruichi multiple times.

Yoruichi dodged and then caught Sakura's hand with her left hand.

Yoruichi spun around while holding her hand and elbowed her in the back with her right arm then spun around again and kneed her in the chest then let go and performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick.

"Dammit!" Sakura shouted and flew towards Yoruichi. Sakura performed a high kick, Yoruichi blocked with her left arm then punched Sakura in the stomach making her kneel.

Yoruichi performed a Sky Kick. She performed a Front Flip which kicked Sakura with her right leg.

Sakura flew down and straight into the ground.

Soi Fon flew towards Sakura H.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" (Ice Ring) Sakura H (Hyorinmaru) said and released the huge dragon towards Soi Fon.

"Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi!" (Hornet)

Soi Fon used Flash Step to get on top of the dragon then ran along it until she reached Sakura H.

"Gotcha!" Sakura H said and slashed downwards.

"What?" Sakura said as the Soi Fon she cut dissapeared. It was a clone.

The real Soi Fon was above Sakura H. Soi Fon came down with a kick, but Sakura H spun around dodging it and kicked Soi Fon in the face making her fly up.

"Hyorinmaru!" She shouted and released the Ice Dragon. Soi Fon dodged it and flew towards Sakura.

Soi Fon used Flash Step to get in front of Sakura H.

Orihime was flying when Sakura S used Sonido to get in front of her.

"Looky what I got." Sakura said and held her Zanpakuto like Byakuya.

"Scatter..." The Zanpakuto turned into Cherry Blossoms and surrounded her.

"Ha!" Sakura extended her arm and the Blossoms flew towards Orihime.

"Santend Kesshun!" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) Orihime created the Orange Triangle in front of her blocking the blasts of Cherry Blossoms.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) Tsubaki flew around Orihime then stopped in between her hands he started gathering spiky Orange energy around him.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and extended her arms, releasing Tsubaki in the form of a giant Orange Thunderbolt.

Sakura S (Senbonzakura) created a wall of Cherry Blossoms in front of her, the Thunderbolt blasted through the wall but Sakura S wasn't behind it anymore.

Sakura S was behind Orihime, about to slash her in the back. Sakura S swung her Zanpakuto downwards but something blocked the Zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow!" Orihime shouted.

"Just shut up and go down there with the other weaklings." He said and Orihime clenched her fists.

"Senbonzakura!" (Cherry Blossoms) Sakura S slashed downwards and created 6 streams of Cherry Blossoms that hit Grimmjow and sent him straight into the ground.

"I thought...he was dead..." Orihime said. Sakura S slashed towards Orihime sending a wave of Blossoms towards her.

Orihime flew over it and towards Sakura S. Orihime spun around and kicked Sakura S in the face.

"What the...a human shouldn't have even been able to scratch me!" Sakura said wiping the blood from her mouth.

"I'm rejecting your Hierro to the extent where I can hurt you." Orihime said and took a fighting stance.

"Damn you!" Sakura S shouted and punched towards Orihime, Orihime ducked. Sakura S performed a Low Kick but Orihime flew higher dodging it.

"Tsubaki!" Orihime shouted and extended her arm. Tsubaki shot out like a beam.

Sakura S dodged it and flew towards Orihime. Sakura S sent streams of Cherry Blossoms towards Orihime while she flew towards her.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) Orihime created the Triangular shield in front of her blocking the streams.

"Haaaaa!" Sakura shouted and punched the shield, breaking it.

Orihime performed a High Kick which stunned Sakura S and then performed a Roundhouse Kick which made Sakura S stumble a few feet back.

Orihime flew towards her.

"Tsubaki!" Tsubaki got released from her Hair Pin.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) Orihime moved her hands to her sides and Tsubaki took the form of a huge Triangular Bolt.

Sakura S extended her arm and caught Tsubaki.

"Got you now Fly!" Sakura S was about to crush Tsubaki in her hand.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and Tsubaki's energy exploded around him, making Sakura S fly backwards.

**Soi Fon**

**Song: Treachery**

Soi Fon dodged a slash and then kicked Sakura H in the stomach then spun around and kicked her with the same leg, this tim in the face. Sakura H performed a Backflip to gain some distance then spun around and slashed towards Soi Fon.

Soi Fon blocked with Suzumebachi and launched towards Sakura H about to sting her in the stomach.

Sakura H released a wave of Ice towards Soi Fon. Soi Fon dodged it with Flash Step and re-appeared behind Sakura H.

Soi Fon was about to sting her but Sakura H spun around and slashed downwards, cutting Soi Fon's left arm.

Soi Fon retaliated with a Reverse Roundhouse which sent Sakura H flying.

**Yoruichi**

**Song: Treachery**

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) The Orange Chains shot from Yoruichi and wrapped around Sakura.

"Haaaaa!" Sakura shouted and broke through them.

"Haaaaaaa!" Yoruichi flew towards Sakura and started punching her multiple times all over.

Yoruichi stopped punching but prepared a kick. Sakura dodged the kick by stepping backwards then jumped up and kicked Yoruichi in the face. Yoruichi flew back a little.

Sakura flew towards her kicked her in the stomach, then spun around and ducked dodging a punch landing a sting on Yoruichi's stomach.

"Not bad..." Yoruichi said then punched Sakura in the stomach, then punched her in the face with her other hand. Yoruichi ducked dodgin a sting to the face then delivered a huge punch to Sakura's side.

Sakura stumbled backwards.

'They aren't fighting seriously...not yet.' Yoruichi thought.

Yoruichi flew towards her then stopped a few feet away dodging a Reverse Kick (A More Brutal Side Kick) then extcuted a Sweep Kick which made Sakura fly through the air.

**Soi Fon**

Soi Fon was blocking kicks from Sakura H. Soi Fon blocked a strong kick. Sakura H performed a High Kick. Then she flew closer and started kicking her multiple times all over.

Sakura blocked one of Soi Fon's punches and countered with her own.

Soi Fon grabbed Sakura's punch then flipped Sakura over her shoulder and kneed her in the back.

"You...bitch..." Sakura cried in pain and spun around. Sakura H then punched Soi Fon in the face then slashed down with her Zanpakuto. Soi Fon jumped back dodging it.

"Arghhh!" Soi Fon cried as she received a swift kick to the chest.

They both stepped back and both of them performed Reverse Roundhouse kicks at the same time, blocking each other out.

**Orihime**

"Scatter!" Sakura S said and the Cherry Blossoms surrounded Orihime.

Orihime flew out of the Cherry Blossoms only to find Sakura S right in front of her.

Sakura S spun around and kicked Orihime in the stomach making her fly backwards.

"Arghhhhh!" Orihime shouted as she flew.

She regained her balance and saw Sakura S fly towards her. Sakura started punching with her left fist while holding the Zanpakuto with her right.

Orihime dodged the punches.

"Let's try it with both hands now!" Sakura S said and the the Zanpakuto into the air, it became a stream of Cherry Blossoms.

Sakura S started punching towards Orihime with both fists. Orihime blocked some of the punches but some hit her.

"Ahhh..." Orihime cried and stepped back as a punch hit her in the face.

"You're not strong enough to fight me!" Sakura shouted and kicked towards Orihime's side.

Orihime dodged it and performed a Roundhouse Kick, followed by a Reverse Roundhouse Kick with her other leg. Orihime then performed a High Kick but unlike the other two, Sakura S blocked this kick.

Sakura S kicked Orihime in the stomach with both legs making her fly backwards.

A Traingular Shield formed behind her and stopped her. Orihime got into a fighting stance.

"Tsubaki" Tsubaki shot out and floew next to her.

"Tsubaki..."

"Yes I'm fine! Now just shut up and use me!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Ok."

Sakura S mades an Arc of Cherry Blossoms fly towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) Orihime created the triangular shield in front of her, it blocked the attack.

Orihime still had her shield up.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) Tsubaki flew through the shield and towards Sakura S, he had 2 beams of energy spiraling around him.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and Tsubaki's energy flared around him, it looked like a blast with 2 smaller beams spinning around it.

"What is that supposed to do?" Sakura S asked and created a curved wall of cherry blossoms in front of her.

Tsubaki hit the wall, the 2 beams sliced through it letting Tsubaki hit Sakura S.

"Arghhhh!" She shouted as Tsubaki sliced the side of her stomach.

"Its time to get serious..." Sakura S said.

**Soi Fon**

"I should finish you off now, before you become a problem." Sakura H said.

"Bankai!" She shouted.

**Song: Invasion**

"Dai Guren Hyourinmaru" (Great Crimson Ice Ring) Sakura H's Raven wings turned into Ice Wings and the Bankai was complete.

**To Be Continued**

**Closing Theme: Unlimits - Haruka Kanata**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

Kyouraku and Ukitake were having Tea outside.

"Where do you think Kurosaki is?" Kyouraku asked.

"I don't know...but he better get here fast, if he doesn't the studio execs will hire someone else to be the main character." Ukitake replied

They pictured Naruto in a Soul Reaper Uniform and he had a Zanpakuto like Ichigo's.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Orihime's Strength

**A/N: Please Review! I just watched the last episodes of Bleach and saw that Orihime really does get more bad ass she can attack without remorse or doubt, and she really does get a new power.**

**For those of you who don't know what it is its Shiten Koshun (Four. Heavenly Resisting Shield) Its a Santen Kesshun Triangle shield but with Tsubaki at the back making a Pyramid. When its hit it returns the attack as a concentrated explosion and hits who ever hit it.**

**Opening Theme : Blue - Vivid**

**Bleach 23: Ichigo Appears, Orihime's Strength**

**Song: Invasion**

"Dai Guren Hyourinmaru" (Great Crimson Ice Ring) Sakura H's Raven wings turned into Ice Wings and the Bankai was complete.

"So you can perform Bankai." Soi Fon said.

"All of us can." Sakura H said.

Soi Fon moved her right hand and created a yellow triangle in the air.

"Bakudou 30, Shitotsu Sansen" (Way Of Binding 30: Beak Piercing Triple Beam)

The 3 triangular Kidou's shot out and was about to hit Sakura H.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!" (Way Of Binding 39: Arc Shield) Sakura H put her hands in front of her and a Circular Orange Kidou shield started spinning in front of her. It was small but could take a lot of damage.

The shield blocked the Shitotsu Sansen. Soi Fon flew towards her and stung the shield breaking through it, about to sting Sakura H in the face.

Sakura H quickly brought her Zanpakuto up.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" (Ice Dragon Swirling Tail) Sakura H swung her sword to the right releasing an Arc of Overflowing Ice.

Soi Fon used Flash Step to dodge it and get behind Sakura H. Soi Fon performed an Axe Kick on Sakura H and she flew down to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" Soi Fon heard a laugh behind her.

"That was this Bankai's ice clone." Sakura H said and released an Ice and Water Dragon towards Soi Fon. She dodged it but Sakura H got to her and punched her in the face then kneed her in the face and finally performed a Twist Kick (Spin around then kick straight)

Soi Fon flew backwards but then stopped when she bumped into something. She saw Sakura H standing behind her. Sakura H punched Soi Fon in the stomach making her fly towards the ground.

Before Soi Fon could hit the ground she spun around and launched herself off the ground with her right. The moment she touched the ground, Soi Fon created a hundred clones of herself and they all flew towards Sakura H.

"Guncho Tsurara!" (Icicle Flock) Sakura H released a wave of icicles towards the clones destroying a quarter of them.

"Cero Oscurus!" Sakura H released the huge Pink and Black blast, it destroyed most of the clones.

**Song: Nothing Anymore**

The remaining clones and Soi Fon flew towards Sakura H.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison)

The beams of light slammed into Sakura H's midsection.

"Haaaaa!" Soi Fon and her clones flew towards her ready to deliver a second sting.

"Bakudou 73, Tozansho!" (Way Of Binding 73: Inverted Crystal Mountain)

Sakura H created a giant blue up-side down, pyramid that shielded her from Soi Fon's attack.

There was a Flash of light in the sky and a senkaimon appeared.

"Who the heck is that?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo flew out of the Senkaimon, his hair was an inch longer than it usually was.

"He's been training in the precipice world." Urahara said and smiled.

**Orihime**

"Ichigo!" She said and turned to see him.

"Don't look away during a battle!" Sakura S shouted and made a spear of Cherry Blossoms fly towards her.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) Orihime created a dome around her that shielded her from the spear. When it hit the spear excploded and covered the dome in Cherry Blossoms.

"Souten Kisshun" (Twin Sacred Return Shield) Orihime started glowing and the orange light made the Cherry Blossoms turn back into a spear and fly towards Sakura S.

"Bankai!" Sakura S dropped her Zanpakuto and it dissapeared into the sky.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" (Vibrant Display Of A Thousand Cherry Blossoms)

Thousands of Cherry Blossoms flew around Sakura S.

Ichigo landed next to Urahara.

"What's going on why does that chick have Byakuya's..." He stopped when he saw Orihime. She created a shield in front of her to block a wave of Cherry Blossoms.

"Why is Orihime up there?" Ichigo shouted.

"Can't you tell? She's fighting." Urahara said.

"I can see that but why is Orihime fighting, she never fights because she doesn't like to see people getting hurt!" Ichigo snapped back.

**Song: Into The Storm**

"Yes, that may be true, but you know how far she will go to protect her friends even if it means giving her own life to protect them"

"But when did she learn how to fight."

"Yoruichi..." Urahara said.

"That explains a lot."

**Orihime**

"I have to show Ichigo I'm strong, that he doesn't have to protect me anymore..." Orihime said slowly.

**Song: Into The Storm**

"Haaaaa!" Sakura H flew towards Orihime and kicked towards her face. Orihime held her right arm out and blocked it.

Sakura S punched Orihime in the stomach making her step back a little. Sakura S performed a Roundhouse kick but Orihime ducked.

Orihime took a step towards her then performed a Reverse Kick with her left leg (A stronger side kick) then a high kick with her right leg then kneed her with the same leg. Orihime then performed a Cartwheel with one hand (Left Hand) which kicked Sakura S in the face and made her fly meters away.

"Not bad girl..." Sakura S said to her, regaining her balance.

**Song: Into The Storm**

"Koten Zanshun!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Orihime held out her arm and Tsubaki flew towards Sakura S while spinning around. Creating a Orange Vortex around him.

"Hadou 58, Tenran!" (Way Of Destruction 58: Orchid Tempest) Sakura S released the huge widening Tornado blast. Both attacks hit and cancelled each other out.

"Take this!" Sakura S said and aimed her right arm towards Orihime. 6 Streams of Cherry Blossoms from around her body flew towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) Orihime created the Triangular shield in front of her. The Cherry Blossoms hit the shield than scattered away.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and pushed both arms forward. The shield flew towards Sakura S and hit her. She flew back.

"Nows my chance..." Orihime said. Orihime flew towards Sakura S until she was above her.

"Koten Zanshun!" (Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield) Tsubaki shot out and flew towards Sakura S in the form of a huge Thunderbolt.

It hit Sakura S and the attack made her crash into the ground.

'Is it over? No...I can still sense her Reiatsu...she's down there somewhere...' Orihime thought to herself.

**Yoruichi**

**Song: Into The Storm**

Sakura sprinted towards Yoruichi and was about to punch her.

"Shunko!" (Flash Cry) Lightning started tearing the clothes on her back and shoulders off, she was surrounded by the lightning now, and she extended her arm with a fist, before Sakura could land the punch. Sakura froze in the air.

They both jumped back and faced each other.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Sakura released the Lightning. Yoruichi dodged it easily and attacked.

Yoruichi punched Sakura 3 times in the chest then grabbed her head, turned around and flipped her over her shoulder.

Yoruichi had her left arm in a lock.

"Byakurai!" Sakura released the Lightning with her other hand. Yoruichi moved her head to the side, just dodging it.

Sakura took the opening and kicked Yoruichi in the head, making her step back, then jumped up and punched continuosly towards Yoruichi. Yoruichi was dodging the punches.

"Haaa!" Yoruichi shouted. She performed a backflip but before her feet could land she kicked Sakura with both feet making her fly backwards.

Sakura flared her Reiatsu making her regain her balance.

Yoruichi ran towards her then when she was close enough Yourichi put her right hand on the ground and held onto it with her other arm. Yourichi started spinning like a top kicking Sakura multiple times in the face and chest.

Yoruichi launched herself off the ground with her arm then came down and slammed her right leg on Sakura's head making her fly downwards and crash into the ground.

Sakura jumped off the ground and flew towards Yoruichi.

"Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi" (Way Of Destruction 90: Black Coffin) The box formed around Sakura and then the spears pierced the box and killed her.

She slowly fell to the ground.

**Soi Fon**

**Song: Into The Storm**

Soi Fon stung Sakura H in the stomach and was about to sting her again.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison) Sakura H performed the Kidou.

The beams of light slammed into Soi Fon's midsection.

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) Sakura H released the Blue and Black Cero Blast. It hit Soi Fon head on and created a massive explosion.

Sakura H swung her Zanpakuto clearing the smoke.

"Bankai..."

"Jakuhō Raikōben" Soi Fon aimed the missile at Sakura H.

"Go!" She shouted and the missile launched and rocketed towards Sakura H.

Sakura H flared her Reiatsu just before the missile hit. The Missiles explosion was double the size of the Cero Oscurus and was 10 times stronger.

Soi Fon's Zanpakuto returned to its normal form.

**Song: Senna**

"Nooooo!" Sakura H shouted and flew from the smoke, badly injured parts of her armour falling off and her wings were breaking.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" (Hornet)

Soi Fon extended her arm and stung Sakura H a second time on her stomach.

There was a loud vibrating sound and then she turned into a big red and black Homonka mark and dissapeared.

**Orihime**

**Song: Fight To The Death**

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Gokei" (Pivotal Scene) The Cherry Blossoms formed around Orihime and were about to close in around like a sphere.

"Souten Kisshun!" (Sacred-Tri Linked Shield) Orihime created a smaller spherical shield around her.

The Cherry Blossoms started closing in around her.

"I reject!" Orihime shouted and there was an Orange Flash. The Cherry Blossoms exploded and scattered everywhere.

"What...are you..." Sakura S asked.

"Koten Zanshun!" Tsubaki flew towards Sakura S in a beam form, but she dodged it.

Orihime flew towards Sakura S.

Sakura S punched towards Orihime. Orihime stepped out of the way.

'I have to show Ichigo thta he doesn't have to protect me anymore.

Orihime performed a Reverse Kick with her left leg (A strong side kick) then a High Kick with her right leg then kneed Sakura in the stomach with her Right Knee. Orihime then performed a Flipkick (Backflip Kick) then as soon as she landed she executed a Carthweel Kick with one hand (Left)

Sakura was badly injured from Orihime's attack. She stumbled backwards.

Sakura Raised her Right arm and the Cherry Blossoms started forming a White Blade in her hand.

**Song: Treachery**

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi: Hakuteiken" (White Emperor Blade) Sakura grew 2 white Energy wings and a Halo. Her Zanpakuto started glowing pure white.

Orihime flared her Reiatsu.

Sakura S flew towards Orihime and slashed madly.

"Shiten Koshun!" (Four Heavenly Resisting Shield) Orihime created the pyramid in front of her.

Sakura S hit it and it exploded Tsubaki flew out and pierced through her left shoulder.

"Haaaaargh!" Sakura S shouted.

She flew towards Orihime and executed an overhead slash, Orihime ducked. Sakura S slashed continuosly towards Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun" (Sacred-Tri Link Shield) Orihime created the Triangular shield, she was blocking the attacks but being pushed back by the force.

"I don't want to die!" Sakura S shouted and slashed down on Orihime.

Orihime's shield shattered.

**Song: Nothing Anymore**

"Souten Kisshun" Shuno and Ayame flew towards Sakura S, one above her and one below.

"I reject!"

"What...are you doing..." Sakura S asked.

Sakura S's power was dropping fast. It looked like she was getting younger.

**Yoruichi and Soi Fon**

"Miss Yoruichi, what is she doing?"

"She's reversing her existence, she's turning Sakura back into a baby."

"But if she does that it means she never grew up and this battle wouldn't have taken place." Soi Fon said.

"Orihime can reject something to a certain extent, she is simply rejecting Sakura growing up but at the same time, rejecting it from interfering with the past. So its as if she just turned into a baby now. Babies are harmless, Everyone will still remeber her how she was before and be the same. Sakura will get a second chance at life"

"She...really is a god...isn't she..." Soi Fon stuttered.

**Orihime**

"I reject..." Orihime said slowly.

"Gwafprpwerchu" The baby said. She was wearing the smaller version of the clothes Sakura had and now had shoulder lenght pink hair instead of Waist Lenght Pigtails.

Orihime took the baby and flew down.

Orihime started laughing when Sakura started pulling her hair.

"Orihime are you alright?" Ichigo asked running over to her.

"I'm alright Ichigo." Orihime said and smiled.

"I'll hold onto that." Urahara said taking Sakura.

"I'll look after her, I'm sure you don't want a baby on your hands." Urahara said.

"And since when do you like babies? There must be something else." Ichigo said.

"Actually I want to study her powers...its really interesting, the power to copy someone's Zanpakuto.

"But she's a baby, she doesn't even have a Zanpakuto." Ichigo said.

"Actually, she does..." Orihime said handing them the pink Zanpakuto.


	24. Chapter 24: Rukia Vs Shizuka

**A/N: Please Review! Thanks To Antex - The Legendary Zoroark, lolita and Deathr0ses for reviewing.**

**The only Soul Reapers left standing are: Yamamoto, Unohana, Kyouraku, Rangiku, Hinamori. They are all injured but still conscious. Tatsuki, Chad and Uryuu got knocked out by Mitsuki's attack that took out the soul reapers that were fighting her.**

**Yoruichi and Orihime are injured. Urahara and Tessai are keeping up a Kyomon (Invisible Kidou Barrier) to protect them.**

**Opening Theme: Blue - Vivid**

**Bleach 24: Rukia Vs Shizuka**

"So everyone else is dead besides me and Daitaro." Shizuka said and looked around.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" Rukia asked.

"A little forward aren't we?"

Rukia growled and flew towards Shizuka. Shizuka drew her Zanpakuto and flew towards Rukia.

**Song: Into The Storm**

Their Zanpakuto clashed. Rukia swung her Zanpakuto towards Shizuka's head. Shizuka grabbed it.

"Haaaa!" Rukia kicked towards her face but Shizuka used Sonido to get behind Rukia.

Shizuka was about to bring her Zanpakuto down on Rukia's head. Rukia spun around and slashed Horizontaly but Shizuka quickly moved her Zanpakuto to block.

Rukia started swinging her Zanpakuto towards Shizuka from left to right continuosly.

"Is that all you've got?" Shizuka asked.

**Song: Treachery**

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Shizuka released the Full Powered Thunder bolt and it was headed right towards Rukia.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" (Sleeve Of White Snow) Rukia performed a little dance releasing her Zanpakuto.

Rukia touched the sky beneath her 4 times with her Zanpakuto then got into a stance, 4 streams of snow building around her.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: White Ripple)

Rukia released the giant blast of Pure Snow and it overwhelmed the Raikōhō and was about to hit Shizuka.

Shizuka used Sonido to dodge it.

"Looks like you're finally getting serious." Shizuka said, unaware Rukia was behind her because she moved too fast for Shizuka to follow.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (First Dance: White Moon) The sky beneath them had a huge glowing white circle.

The huge Pillar of Ice shot up and froze Shizuka solid. The ice started to crack, but before it could reach Shizuka she flared her Reiatsu around her and it exploded freeing her.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia started releasing multiple Sōkatsui from her right hand.

"Sōkatsui!, Sōkatsui!, Sōkatsui!" Shizuka used Sonido to dodge all of the Sokatsui's.

Rukia used Flash Step to get in front of her.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released the giant Blue Blast. It hit Shizuka and exploded making her fly across the sky.

Shizuka quickly regained her balance, wiping the blood of her mouth.

**Song: Invasion**

"Bakudou 62, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 62: Winding Binding Chains)

They both performed the Kidou at the same time. Their glowing orange chains hit each other and broke into pieces.

Shizuka flew towards Rukia and slashed towards her face. Rukia blocked and then slashed to the right then left then brought her Zanpakuto downwards.

Shizuka blocked the attacks and then thrusted her Zanpakuto forward.

Rukia saw the attack. Rukia swung her Zanpakuto upwards. It hit Shizuka's and made it go in the same direction. While Shizuka's Zanpakuto was raised Rukia slashed her across the stomach.

"Arggghhh!" Shizuka moaned then held onto her stomach.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (First Dance: White Moon) The pillar of ice shot up and was about to freeze Shizuka.

**Song: Into The Storm**

Shizuka held out her Zanpakuto in front of her.

"Move, " (Moon Dance)

Shizuka released her Zanpakuto, The force destroyed the Tsukishiro. She now had Hollow armour in the form of a corset and she had a mini skirt. She had boots that reached just under her knees. She had braces the same colour as her hair on her arms (Dark Blue-Black) Her mask grew. She had white spiky armour that covered part of her cheeks (Under her eyes).

Her Zanpakuto had a Crescent Moon shape and was white like her armour. (Similar to Kyouraku's Shikai)

**Song: Invasion**

Shizuka flew towards Rukia and slammed her sword down on her. Rukia blocked, holding her Zanpakuto Horizontaly with both hands.

Shizuka pulled her Zanpakuto back, spun around and slashed towards Rukia's stomach. Rukia used Flash Step to dodge it.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released the huge Blue Blast. Shizuka flared her Reiatsu.

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void)

The transparent rectangular wall formed in front of Shizuka and blocked the Soren Sokatsui.

Rukia flew through the explosion and slashed downwards, but Shizuka blocked.

Shizuka spun around and kicked Rukia in the stomach, making her slide back a few feet.

Rukia launched towards Shizuka and slashed multiple times, but Shizuka blocked all the attacks. Rukia thrusted her Zanpakuto forward, Shizuka moved to the right dodging it. Rukia slashed down, Shizuka blocked it. Rukia slashed to the left then right then slammed her Zanpakuto downwards but Shizuka blocked all the attacks.

"Dai Ichi Gakushō: Jōshō" (First Movement: Rise) Shizuka raised her Zanpakuto and it started glowing. Streams of Blue Reiatsu started coming of her Zanpakuto.

Shizuka pointed her Zanpakuto towards Rukia and a huge Blue and Black Blast shot out of her Zanpakuto.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Rukia released the giant Yellow Thunder Bolt.

The attacks hit and exploded.

**Song: Fight To The Death**

"Just to let you know, each time I use that attack it gets stronger." Shizuka said.

"Too bad you won't get another chance to use it." Rukia said.

**Song: Treachery**

Rukia touched the sky beneath her 4 times with her Zanpakuto making streams of snow shoot up.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" (Next Dance: White Ripple)

Shizuka used Sonido to get behind Rukia and dodge the attack. Shizuka was about to bring her Zanpakuto down on Rukia's head.

Rukia spun around and blocked. Rukia then performed a Roundhouse kick with her left leg, she spun around and kicked Shizuka in the face with the same leg.

Shizuka slided backwards. Rukia jumped towards her and brought her Zanpakuto down on Shizuka, Shizuka blacked with the brace on her right arm.

Shizuka started slashing towards Rukia continuosly, Shizuka slashed to the right, then left, then right then upwards, then followed by slashing in a slanted direction, then slashed downwards. Rukia was just managing to block the attacks.

**Song: Treachery**

Shizuka swung her Zanpakuto to the left and Rukia swung hers to the right. The Zanpakuto hit, the force created a strong gust of wind. Rukia's Zanpakuto shattered into pieces.

"Hahahaha!" Shizuka started laughing.

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison)

The beams of light slammed into Shizuka's midsection.

"Bakudou 62, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 62: Winding Binding Chains) Rukia performed her second Kidou. The glowing Orange chains wrapped around Shizuka's upper body.

Rukia started an incantation.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,

all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens."

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rukia released the Full Powered Soren Sokatsui. It was Massive compared to the other ones.

The Blue Blast hit Shizuka and created a huge explosion across the sky. The force creating a strong wind.

A strong Reiatsu was coming from the smoke. It cleared to reveal Shizuka, the damage clearly visible now.

"Daini Gakushō: Gyakuten! " (Second Movement: Reversal) Shizuka moved her Zanpakuto to the right then spun around while lifting it up, once she completed her turn she slashed downwards slowly and there was a vibrating noise and everything in the air froze.

"Why can't I move..." Rukia asked.

"My Zanpakuto as you should know by now is based on the moon. The moon controls the tides of the seas on this planet with its gravity and my Zanpakuto can create a similar gravity which I can control, so simply I've reversed the effect of the gravity in the air and froze it. I am the moon and you are my water." Shizuka said and walked slowly over to Rukia, her Zanpakuto in front of her.

'What do I do now...I can't move...' Rukia thought.

**Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi**

"We have to help her, she's going to get killed!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're forgetting an important fact..." Urahara said.

"What fact!" Ichigo shouted.

"Rukia's the Lieutenant of Squad 13, she's stronger than you think." Yoruichi answered.

**Rukia**

**Song: Senna**

"Bakudou 26, Kyakko..." (Way Of Binding 26: Curving Light) A veil of white light slipped over Rukia and she dissapeared.

"Where is she..." Shizuka asked.

Rukia used Flash Step to get right in front of Shizuka.

"Haaaa!" Rukia shouted and slashed downwards, cutting Shizuka's chest.

Shizuka flared her Reiatsu making Rukia fly back.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizou Shinten Raiho!" (Way Of Destruction 88: Dragon Striking, Heaven Shaking, Thunder Cannon)

Shizuka released the extremely powerful Deep Blue and white Kidou blast from her right hand.

"Bakudou 81, Danku!" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) Rukia performed her Kidou.

The blast hit the Danku and exploded, saving Rukia, but the explosion still covered most of the sky.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

Rukia flew towards Shizuka and slashed towards her face. Shizuka leaned backwards dodging it.

While leaning backwards Shizuka kicked Rukia in the face with her left leg.

Shizuka stood up then spun around and kicked Rukia in the stomach making her fly downwards.

Rukia flared the Reiatsu she had left and regained her balance.

"Hadou 4, Byakurai!" (Way Of Destruction 4: Pale Lightning) Rukia released the White Lightning.

"Obviously this attack will do nothing to me, which means its a mere distraction." Shizuka said and spun around at the same time Rukia used Flash Step to get behind her.

Shizuka slashed downwards, Rukia countered by blocking then swinging her Zanpakuto continously towards Shizuka.

"You won't hit me if you attack like this, and your Reiatsu is almost gone." Shizuka said.

Shizuka blocked a slash then slashed Rukia across her left arm, then brought her Zanpakuto down on Rukia, but Rukia blocked. Shizuka slashed upwards then down, Rukia blocked both attacks.

Rukia slashed to the right, then left then in a slanted direction then thrusted her Zanpakuto forward then swung her Zanpakuto down with her right hand then held onto her Zanpakuto with both hands, stepped back, launched towards Shizuka and slashed from left to right.

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

Shizuka blocked the attack.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon) Shizuka released the Red Reiatsu Ball towards Rukia.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!" (Way Of Binding 39: Arc Shield) Rukia placed both hands in front of her and a circular orange Reiatsu shield formed in front of her and blocked the attack, but the shield shattered because she didn't have enough Reiatsu to hold it.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Rukia released the Blue Reiatsu Blast.

Shizuka hit it away with her Zanpakuto.

"You're getting weaker by the second..." Shizuka said tilting her head to the side.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (First Dance: White Moon) The huge pillar of ice formed from the air beneath them and shot up. Shizuka dodged it.

The ice shattered into pieces, they were each on opposite sides. The ice blew away just as Shizuka launched an attack.

Shizuka slashed Rukia across her stomach, it wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to make blood spill out of her.

Rukia knelt down, coughing up blood.

"Daisan No Mūbumento: Rakka Gekkō !" (Third Movement: Falling Moonlight) Shizuka held onto her Zanpakuto with both hands, the blade pointed towards the ground.

A beam of white light shot out of the hilt and into the sky, the same beam of light shot into the ground. It start growing bigger until it was quarter the size of Seretei, then dissapeared.

Everything that was enveloped by the light was destroyed completely. You couldn't tell apart the walkways from the buildings.

Rukia was lying almost unconscious on the ground.

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"I...have to get up..." Rukia moaned slowly.

She held onto her Zanpakuto tighter.

**Flashback**

-Byakuya's House-

"I understand, now that you are a Lieutenant you're going to have to fight." Byakuya said.

"Yes, brother." Rukia Replied.

"It doesn't matter how hard the battle is, don't run away, it will disgrace the Kuchiki name." Byakuya said.

"I have never run away from battle and I don't plan on doing so in the future!" Rukia said getting up.

"Good" Byakuya said.

"It doesn't matter how strong the enemy is...I won't stop fighting, even if it costs me my life." Rukia said.

**End Of Flashback**

Rukia struggled to get up, but eventually got on her knees.

"So you're still alive..." Shizuka said.

Rukia was shaky but got on both feet.

"Bankai..."

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long, I'm writting the next chapter right now, It will be updated later today/tomorrow.**

**Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: The Most Beautiful Bankai

**I'm planning on making this story 30-36 Chapters depending on how much reviews I get, if I get more reviews I'll make chapters after the fights that will show the more romance part of the story. Especially the Orihime X Grimmjow and Renji X Tatsuki pairing. There will be Ichigo X Rukia too.**

**Crap I just remembered that I didn't do the Shinigami illustrated picture book for the last 2 chapters... Sorry about that.**

**I screwed up again I didn't put the japanese name of Shizuka's Zanpakuto in the previous chapter. **

**Shizuka's Zanpakuto: Mūndansu (Moon Dance)**

**Opening Theme: Vivid - Blue**

**Bleach 25: The Most Beautiful Bankai**

Rukia struggled to get up, but eventually got on her knees.

"So you're still alive..." Shizuka said.

Rukia was shaky but got on both feet.

**Song: Treachery**

"Bankai..." Huge streams of snow started swirling around her.

The snow cleared.

"Ten Sode No Shirayuki!" (Heavenly Sleeve Of White Snow)

There was a huge stream of snow, bigger than a Tsukishiro that shot up into the sky. It made the sky darker, as if it were going to rain.

Rukia had a white pure white coat on that reached under her knees and the same colour boots that reached above her knees.

She had 2 braces, one on each arm, they were white with blue diamonds.

Rukia was holding a pure white staff. It had spikes on each end that looked like icicles they were smaller with a big spike in the center.

The center of the staff was light blue the same as the brace diamonds.

And Rukia had light blue eyes, the same as her Zanpakuto's Spirit form.

Rukia started lifting of the ground. She flew towards Shizuka. She spun her staff around then hit Shizuka in the face with the end of her staff, making her cheek bleed.

Shizuka slammed her Zanpakuto down. Rukia blocked and then hit Shizuka in the stomach twice, once with each side of her staff then spun around while spinning her staff, gathering streams of snow. Rukia slammed her Zanpakuto against Shizuka, Shizuka blocked but the force made her fly meters away.

"Ten Some no mai, Tsukishiro" (Heavenly First Dance: White Moon) Rukia held out her staff and pointed it towards Shizuka.

A white circle started forming on the ground. The massive pillar of ice shot up. It was 6 times bigger than a normal Tsukishiro and as the pillar grew, streams of snow flew around it.

Shizuka quickly used Sonido to dodge it.

"You will never be able to defeat my Bankai."

"So what you got a little power boost, I will still kill you." Shizuka said.

"In my Shikai, the range of Tsukishiro is the ground and sky within reach of it's blade. In my Bankai there is no limit to it's reach and it instantly kills whatever gets trapped by it, no matter how powerful it is." Rukia said.

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) Shizuka released the Dark Blue and Black Cero Blast.

Rukia extended her right arm towards the blast. A huge, thick wall of snow formed a few feet in front of her.

The Cero Oscurus hit the snow wall and exploded, shielding Rukia.

"What was that!" Shizuka shouted, clearly getting mad.

"In my Bankai, I can freely use all of my Zanpakuto's powers, however I choose." Rukia said and waved her hand from left to right creating a wave of icicles in front of her, Rukia then raised her hand and the icicles flew towards Shizuka.

**Song: Fight To The Death**

"Hadou 58, Tenran!" (Way Of Destruction 58, Orchid Tempest) Shizuka performed the Kidou, releasing a huge widening Tornado blast.

The blast hit the icicles and destroyed them. Rukia used Flash Step to get behind Shizuka.

Shizuka turned around and saw Rukia. Rukia put her right hand in front of her mouth and blew as though she were blowing a kiss. A huge stream of snow shot out of her mouth and hit Shizuka blasting her straight into the ground.

"Time to get serious..." Shizuka said.

**Song: What Can You See In Their Eyes**

"Dai Ichi Gakushō: Jōshō" (First Movement: Rise) Shizuka raised her Zanpakuto and it started glowing. Streams of Blue Reiatsu started coming off her Zanpakuto.

Shizuka pointed her Zanpakuto towards her and a huge Blue and Black Blast shot out of her Zanpakuto.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of

Destruction 62: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire) Rukia released the huge Blue Blast.

The attacks collided and exploded in the sky.

Shizuka flew towards Rukia so fast nobody saw her move.

Shizuka was in front of Rukia in less than a second.

Rukia swung her stuff downwards but Shizuka dodged it and kicked Rukia in the stomach, making her bend over.

Shizuka then kicked upwards making Rukia fly upwards a little. Shizuka used Sonido to get in front of Rukia. Shizuka slashed Rukia's arm, making her bleed.

Shizuka held her Zanpakuto back then swung with full force slicing Rukia's body in half. Rukia's body started glowing then turned into ice.

"A clone..." Shizuka said.

The real Rukia was meters behind her, her arm was bleeding.

**Song: Treachery**

Rukia held out her staff with her right hand and touched the ground beneath her making 4 streams of snow shoot up

"Tsugi no mai, Ten Hakuren!" (Next Dance: Heavenly White Ripple) Rukia held out her staff and a Hakuren 12 times bigger then the Shikai Hakuren shot out of her Staff.

The Hakuren was bigger than Half of Seretei luckily they were in the air.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizou Shinten Raihou!" (Way Of Destruction 88: Flying Dragon Striking-Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon) Shizuka released the Massive Deep Blue and white blast.

The blasts hit and the explosion was destructive. The building right beneath the explosion were completely destroyed and the others were knocked over.

Shizuka flew towards Rukia and slashed in a slanted direction, Rukia blocked. Shizuka spun around and slashed to the side, Rukia dodged it. Shizuka slarted swinging her Zanpakuto continously towards Rukia from all directions. Rukia dodged and blocked all the attacks.

Shizuka slashed downwards and Rukia countered. As Shizuka swung her Zanpakuto downwards, Rukia blocked with the left end of her staff.

Rukia moved her Staff so she was now blocking with the right end. Rukia hit Shizuka in the face with the left end of her staff, then spun the right end over her shoulder, making Shizuka's Zanpakuto fly out of her hands.

Shizuka used Sonido to get just beneath her Zanpakuto and grabbed it.

Rukia held out a staff and 2 streams of snow started swirling around it. Each stream of snow got absorbed into the tips of the staff and 2 curved triangular blades shot out of the tips, they were facing the opposite directions. One blade was facing right the other left.

"So...you still have a few tricks up your sleeve, well so do I." Shizuka said.

They flew towards each other, Rukia spinning her staff, now turned into a dual bladed Scythe.

Rukia slashed with her Sycthe, holding it in the middle and slashing continuosly.

Rukia slashed downwards and the tip of her blade cut Shizuka's left cheek downwards.

Rukia spun around and reaped Shizuka's stomach leaving a deep wound in her stomach.

Shizuka coughed up blood and held her wound Rukia raised her Scythe and was about to slash downwards.

"Daini Gakushō: Gyakuten! " (Second Movement: Reversal) Shizuka raised her Zanpakuto making everything in the sky freeze instantly.

'Not this move again' Rukia thought. She couldn't move.

**Song: La Distancia Para Un Duelo**

Shizuka raised her Zanpakuto and slashed Rukia across the face cutting her right cheek.

Shizuk slashed Rukia across her stomach although it wasn't as deep as her own wound.

Shizuka was about to slice Rukia's head off. The second before her Zanpakuto could hit Rukia's head, a wall of snow shot up and blocked.

Rukia's light blue eyes started glowing and streams of snow started forming around her, the streams combined into one blast.

The blast was headed for Shizuka. Shizuka flared her Reiatsu and slashed the blast in half.

"The only way you can free yourself is by being attacked or attacking me." Shizuka said and laughed.

Shizuka used Sonido to get in front of Rukia.

"This is a nice little Zanpakuto you have here..." Shizuka said she slammed her Zanpakuto to the side in an attempt to make her Scythe fly out of her hands.

But the moment Shizuka's Zanpakuto touched Rukia's...

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" (Way Of Destruction 11: Reading Lightning) Yellow lightning flowed through Rukia's scythe then to Shizuka's Zanpakuto and shocked her.

"Aghhhh!" Shizuka shouted.

"Ten Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (Heavenly First Dance: White Moon) The gigantic Tsukishiro shot up from the ground.

It was about to freeze Shizuka...

Shizuka used Sonido to get out of the way.

"Cero Oscurus!" Shizuka released the giant Blue and Black blast. It hit Rukia and exploded making her rocket into the ground.

Rukia got up slowly and saw a Raikoho headed towards her Rukia used Flash Step to move closer to Shizuka.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō! (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon)

Shizuka started firing Shakkahō continuosly at Rukia. Rukia used Flash Step to didge while flying towards Shizuka.

A Shakkahō was about to hit Rukia but she slashed it away.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Shizuka released the Full Powered Raikōhō. Rukia held out her Scythe and blocked.

The Raikoho hit and exploded making Rukia fly backwards.

Rukia looked at her Zanpakuto. The blades broke and turned into snow, so it was a staff again.

Rukia started spinning her staff in front of her a Ball of Pure snow started growing in front of her while she spun her staff.

It got bigger until it was half the size of the spinning staff. Rukia let go of the staff then grabbed it and held on, the Ball of snow released in the form of a blast.

Shizuka released another Raikōhō, which hit the blast and exploded.

"Haaaa!" Rukia shouted and extended her right arm, releasing a blast of snow from her hand. This blast hit Shizuka and exploded making her fly backwards.

They were standing a few feet away from each other.

2 streams of snow started spiraling around her Staff and formed the Scythe blades again.

**Song: Into The Storm**

They flew towards each other.

Shizuka slashed towards Rukia's head. Rukia blocked, spun around and slashed towards her face slashing her cheek. Shizuka kicked towards Rukia's face, Rukia blocked with her right arm.

Shizuka performed a Reverse Roundhouse kick, Rukia dodged it. Shizuka followed with a High Kick. Rukia performed a Backflip dodging it. Shizuka used Sonido to get behind Rukia and cut her back.

Rukia spun around and kicked Shizuka in the face with her right leg then jumped up and kicked Shizuka in the chest with her Right leg.

Shizuka thrusted her Zanpakuto forward but Rukia jumped back, dodging it then jumped forward and slashed from left to right slashing Shizuka across the chest.

They were both hurt and bleeding from various places.

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabbaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Shizuka performed the Kidou and the Chains flew towards Rukia.

"Bakudou 39n Enkosen!" (Way Of Binding 39: Arc Shield) The circular orange Kidou shield formed in front of Rukia.

The chains hit the shield and split up into different directions.

Rukia spun around dodging the chains and pointed her right hand towards Shizuka.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia released the Kidou blast, it hit Shizuka in the chest and exploded making her fly backwards and her kidou dissapeared.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Shizuka released the huge Thunder Bolt.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Rukia released her Giant Blue Blast.

The blasts hit and exploded hurting both of them, they both flew back a few meters.

They both managed to regain their stances.

"Fainaru Mūbumento: Nisshoku" (Final Movement: Eclipse) Shizuka's Zanpakuto started glowing.

**To Be Continued...**

**Vasto Lorde Encyclopedia**

"Konichiwa...today we will be looking at Shizuka Sacchi's Zanpakuto." Tobiume said.

"She has a Kidou type Zanpakuto and it's powers are based on the moon." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"I wanna see all of her powers so she better use them soon." Haineko said, the other 2 looked at her threateningly.

"What?" Haineko asked.

"You shouldn't be so forward, curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Shut up! Don't be so cocky just because we saw your Bankai today." Haineko said.

"You want to see my powers too?" Sode No Shirayuki said and blasted Haineko with snow.

**A/N: Please Review**!


	26. Chapter 26: Shizuka

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my stupid phone got wiped and this chapter and all the others got deleted so I had to re-write this one again. I write from my Blackberry because its easier, I can't carry a laptop around with me everywhere...**

**Opening Theme: Shouju S - Scandal**

**Bleach 26: Shizuka**

**Song: Nothing Anymore**

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Shizuka released the huge Thunder Bolt.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of

Destruction 62: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) Rukia released her Giant Blue Blast.

The blasts hit and exploded hurting both of them, they both flew back a few meters. They both managed to regain their stances.

**Song: Nothing Can Be Explained**

"Fainaru Mūbumento: Nisshoku" (Final

Movement: Eclipse) Shizuka's Zanpakuto started glowing.

**Her body started glowing like her Zanpakutou. A bright white light emitted from her body but quickly darkened and exploded.**

When the explosion cleared Shizuka was surrounded by Dark Blue and Black flames, it was outlining her body and Zanpakutou.

"This move, is my last resort." Shizuka said.

"Last resort?"

"Yes, you see this circle by my chest?" She said pointing to what looked like a Solar Eclipse on her chest.

"What about it?" Rukia asked.

"If I don't kill my opponent before this part of my armour turns completely white, the power of this move will overpower and destroy me." Shizuka said, looking at the circle by her chest, a small line of white started showing from the corner.

"Why use such a power?" Rukia asked.

"Because now I can die, peacefully, knowing that there are strong women in the world." Shizuka said.

"I don't understand..." Rukia said.

"Since the beginging, women have been, undermined, treated as slaves, workers, unimaginable things, but the worst thing is...we have been underestimated. I wanted to change that..."

**Flashback**

**Song: Never Meant To Belong**

**(In Hueco Mundo)**

"Haaaaa!" Shizuka shouted and released a Cero. It hit an Adhucha in the head and exploded, killing it.

Shizuka spun around and kicked another Adhucha in the stomach making it crash into the sand.

Shizuka drew her Zanpakuto and raised it above her head ready to kill the Adhucha.

There were hundreds of Dead Adhucha and Hollow surrounding Shizuka. She swung her Zanpakuto downwards killing the Adhucha.

The bodies were dissapearing slowly.

"Impressive..." A voice called from behind her.

"What...you want to fight me too..." Shizuka asked.

"No, no...I feel that women are underestimated too much, I think they deserved it." Daitaro said looking at a dead Adhucha dissapear.

"You really think that?"

"Yes, Daitaro said and smiled.

"They attacked me...I didn't pick a fight...but when they called us weak...I lost it. Not because they called me weak, but because they called all women weak, yes I might be weak, but that's no reason to underestimate the many strong women that there are." Shizuka said.

"I don't think you're weak, not at all." Daitaro said.

Shizuka looked at him.

"I have a little proposition for you..." Daitaro said and smiled.

**End Of Flashback**

**Song: Soundscape To Ardor**

"He said that by joining him, I will be able to open the eyes of all those sexist men who claim that we are weak without seeing what we are capable of. Now I know that I can die peacefully, knowing that there are many women who are not afraid of their power, but who find pleasure in it." Shizuka said.

"Like them..." Shizuka said looking at the injured Hinamori, Rangiku and Orihime standing together.

"And especially her..." Shizuka said looking at Yoruichi.

"I can die knowing that there are many strong women in this world." Shizuka said.

"Your...-" Rukia was cut off.

"Yes I know my time is already half over...I see no reason to fight anymore, I have found women stronger than I am...who will continue fighting no matter what the cause until the very end." Shizuka said.

"Well then...why don't you spend what time you have left fighting one of those women."

Rukia said holding up her staff.

"That would be nice..." Shizuka said and smiled.

**Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi**

"Did ya hear that..." Urahara asked Yoruichi.

"What do you think." Yoruichi replied.

"I can't believe she thinks you're strong..." Urahara said and smirked.

"What!" Yoruichi shouted and glared at him.

"Nothing, no, it was just a joke Yoruichi...lighten up, you could beat me in a flash..." Urahara said hiding behind his fan.

**Shizuka and Rukia**

**Song: Fight To The Death**

They flew towards each other, Rukia swung her Staff downwards Shizuka dodged it and slashed to the right.

Rukia jumped back, dodging it, then jumped forward and swung to the right. Shizuka blocked the Staff.

Shizuka swung her Zanpakuto continously towards Rukia from all directions, Rukia started dodging the attacks.

Shizuka performed a Roundhouse kick, Rukia blocked, Pushing her staff upwards as soon as it made contact with Shizuka's leg, making her fall back.

Rukia used Flash Step to get behind Shizuka. Rukia extended her arm, a pure white blast of snow shot out of her palm and blasted Shizuka in the back, making her fly fowards.

Shizuka regained her balance as Rukia re-appeared in front of her.

Shizuka performed a low sweep kick, trying to trip Rukia, Rukia jumped dofging it.

Rukia spun around, spinning her staff with her. When her staff stopped spinning snow flew away from it. Instead of the staff now, Rukia's staff had the same staff middle but the sides were 2 pure white blades.

**Song: Into The Storm**

"Not bad..." Shizuka said.

Shizuka flew towards her and slashed to the right. Rukia spun her new staff around, she performed a roundhouse kick and then swung to the left, cutting Shizuka's stomach.

Shizuka flew back as Rukia released a blast of snow. Shizuka blocked a swing from Rukia's Staff then pushed it back and swung to the left, cutting Rukia's arm.

Shizuka saw the opening. Shizuka performed a roundhouse kick with her right leg, then balled her left hand into a fist and hit Rukia in the face with the back of the fist. Making her stumble backwards.

Shizuka slammed her Zanpakuto down on Rukia's Staff with full force, Shattering her staff.

**Song: Senna**

"San no mai, Shirafune" (Last Dance: White Blade) Rukia's Staff started forming in front of her.

"You could have killed me easily with that move, letting the staff re-form while it's pointed at me, freezing and killing me instantly." Shizuka said.

"You're going to die soon anyways, figured you might as well have some fun while you can, now come at me like you mean it." Rukia said holding out her Zanpakutou. It looked like it's Shikai form but the ribbon, blade and hilt was a little longer and now the hilt was a light whitish-blue.

**Song: Treachery**

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Shizuka released the huge Thunder Bolt.

"Hadou 62, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 62: Twin Lotsus Of Crashing Blue Fire) Rukia released her giant Blast.

The blasts hit and exploded creating a shockwave.

They flew towards each other. Rukia slashed downwards, Shizuka slashed upwards, their blades clashed, Shizuka slashed to the right, Rukia, to the left, their blades clashed again, Rukia swung in a slanted direction, Shizuka from the opposite direction in the same way, they kept slashing their blades in the opposite directions.

Shizuka blocked Rukia's attack then slashed in a slanted direction cutting Rukia from her left shoulder to her stomach.

Shizuka slashed continuosly from right to left, Rukia dodged the attacks, Shizuka thrusted her Zanpakuto forward, Rukia blocked and pushed it back.

Rukia then slashed to the right, Shizuka blocked it. Rukia performed a Reverse Roundhouse Kick. It hit Shizuka in the face.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Rukia released the Blast at point blank range it hit Shizuka and exploded. Shizuka started dissapearing.

Rukia quickly spun around.

'It was a clone...' Rukia thought as the Real Shizuka brought her Zanpakuto down on Rukia, Rukia blocked but the force sent her flying downwards.

Shizuka used Sonido to re-appear a few meters below the falling Rukia.

"Cero Oscurus!" (Dark Hollow Flash) Shizuka released the Dark Blue and Black Giant Cero.

"Bakudou 37, Tsuriboshi!" (Way Of Binding 37: Suspended Star) The Blue star formed in front of Rukia, it didn't stop the blast but slowed it down enough for Rukia to get away.

Shizuka flew towards Rukia.

Rukia slashed to the left, Shizuka blocked and slashed in a slanted direction, Rukia and Shizuka fought fiercely, their blades clashing together.

Shizuka sllashed towards Rukia's face. Rukia blocked just before the blade reached her face.

Rukia spun around and kicked Shizuka in the stomach, then launched towards her and slashed to the right.

Shizuka dodged it by performing a backflip. Shizuka and Rukia continously slashed their blades towards each other.

Shizuka swung to the right then left, cutting Rukia's chest, Shizuka spun around and slammed her Zanpakuto towards Rukia's stomach.

Rukia used Flash Step to get on the opposite side of the blade, dodging the attack.

Rukia kicked Shizuka in the stomach with her right leg (from the knee to ankle) the kick hit Shizuka's stomach and made her stumble back.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down) Shizuka released the blast, Rukia dodged blocked with her Zanpakuto.

The flash of the blast temporarily blocked Rukia's view.

Shizuka performed a High Kick then a Reverse Roundhouse Kick, making Rukia bleed from the mouth.

Shizuka slashed to the left but Rukia blocked. Rukia slashed downwards, cutting Shizuka's other cheek, Rukia slashed to the right, Shizuka blocked it.

Shizuka raised her Zanpakuto and brought it down on Rukia, Rukia stepped to the side dodging it, then slashed Shizuka across the stomach.

They each flew back.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizou Shinten Raiho!" (Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven Shaking - Thunder Cannon)

Shizuka released the Giant Blue and White Blast.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizou Shinten Raiho!" (Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven Shaking - Thunder Cannon)

Rukia performed the same blast.

The blasts hit and exploded, even though the explosion was in the sky, the force destroyed a whole lot of what was left of Seretei.

They flew towards each other. Shizuk slashed from left to right, Rukia performed a One Handed Cartwheel with her left hand dodging it.

Shizuka thrusted her Zanpakuto forward. Rukia swung hers upward deflecting the attack and swung her Zanpakuto from left to right, slashing open Shizuka's stomach.

Shizuka fell to the ground.

Rukia flew down to the ground and landed next to Shizuka.

**Song: Here To Stay**

"Shizuka!" Rukia shouted and knelt down next to her.

"I'm glad to have fought a person like you..."

"Thank you." Rukia smiled.

"I can die peacefully now." Shizuka said.

"Yes...you can, and thank you." Rukia said.

"For what?" Shizuka asked.

"You are the strongest person I've faced so far, you pushed me to my limits and the most important thing is that you reminded me..." Rukia said.

"Reminded you?" Shizuka asked.

"We all have something worth fighting for..." Rukia said and looked at her friends.

"I'm glad" Shizuka said.

Shizuka's time was up, the circle on her chest was now fully white (Like the end of a Solar Eclipse). Shizuka's body started becoming transparent.

"Goodbye..." Shizuka started.

"Rukia...Kuchiki..." Shizuka dissapeared and small sparkles dissapeared into the sky.

"Goodbye..." Rukia said.

"Now...its time for the main event..." Daitaro said and started flying towards the ground.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Aqua Timez - Mask**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"Finally I get a chance to fight!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's not what I heard..." Rukia said and smirked.

"What!"

"The studio execs are planning on killing you off." Rukia said and smirked even more.

"What!" Ichigo shouted even louder.

"Relax It was just a joke..." Rukia said.

Ichigo kicks Rukia out of his window.

"Did I say something?" Rukia asks.

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait. There's so much stories I want to write after this one but I don't know which one to start with X_X Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Daitaro's True Plan

**A/N: 30 Will be the last chapter for this story.**

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 27: Daitaro's True Plan**

Daitaro landed a few meters in front of everyone.

**Song: Invasion**

He drew his Zanpakuto, Daitaro flew towards them at a blinding speed.

Ichigo used Flash Step to get in front of Daitaro, their blades clashed.

Ichigo blocked Daitaro's attack, their Zanpakutou were blocking each other.

"Hadou 11, Tsuzuri Raiden" (Way Of Destruction 11: Bound Lightning)

The Yellow Electricity flowed through Daitaro's Zanpakuto, through Ichigo's and electricuted Ichigo.

"Dammit!" Ichigo shouted shaking off the attack.

"Haaaaa!" Daitaro slammed his Zanpakuto down on Ichigo's making a crater beneath them.

Ichigo used Flash Step to get above Daitaro.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang) Ichigo released the Blue Reiatsu blast from his Zanpakuto.

Daitaro flew through the blast as though it were nothing. Daitaro dodged another Getsuga Tenshou.

Daitaro used Sonido to get right in front of Ichigo and punched him in the stomach.

Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto downwards, Daitaro dodged in time, Daitaro swung his Zanpakuto towards Ichigo's face, Ichigo stepped back dodging it, then lunged forward and slashed from left to right cutting Daitaro's jacket.

"Hadou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61, Six Light Rods Prison) 6 Yellow Beams slammed into Ichigo's midsection.

Ichigo started flaring his Reiatsu.

"Hadou 63, Raikōhō!" (Way Of Destruction 63: Thunder Roar Cannon) Daitaro released the Thunder Bolt from his left hand.

"Bankai!" Ichigo's Reiatsu exploded around him.

The Raikōhō was about to hit Ichigo.

**Song: Frenzied Battle**

"Getsuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang)

The attacks hit and exploded. Ichigo flew through the smoke. Ichigo slashed away at Daitaro, Daitaro blocked all of Ichigo's attacks easily.

Ichigo brought his Zanpakuto down on Daitaro and cut his shoulder, Ichigo's Zanpakuto was now wedged into Daitaro's shoulder.

"Gestuga Tenshou!" (Heaven Piercer, Lunar Fang)

The Reiatsu exploded as soon as it was released into Daitaro's shoulder.

Daitaro's body was sent rocketing into the ground. Ichigo landed next to Daitaro.

"Well that was easy..." Ichigo said.

"Hmpphhh...hahahahahaha!" Daitaro started laughing.

**Song: Nothing Can Be Explained**

"Do you really think it was that easy..." Daitaro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not Daitaro..." 'Daitaro' said.

"What?!"

"I'm just a Mod Soul." 'Daitaro' said.

"I don't understand..." Ichigo said.

"Daitaro created a clone of himself and then created me, a Mod Soul with his Reiatsu."

"Why do such a thing." Rukia asked.

"To buy time of course, Daitaro knew that you would all be too busy focused on the fights to realize that my Reiatsu was too low to be like his."

"Why did he need to buy time?" Ichigo asked.

"To head over to the Squad 12 Barracks."

"Why, what could he possibly want there?" Rukia asked.

"Information, it's obvious that Captain Kurosutchi would have information on everyone and their Zanpakuto." 'Daitaro' said.

"What, he wanted to learn our weaknesses or something?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he wanted to learn the names of all your Zanpakuto."

"I don't see how that will help him." Rukia said.

"Daitaro's Zanpakuto is very unique, it can completely negate the effects of any other Zanpakuto, to put it in short, if his Zanpakuto hears the name of someone else's Zanpakuto, that Zanpakuto will never be able to hurt Daitaro as long as he's in his released form."

They all just stared at the Mod Soul.

"Hahahahahaha!" The Mod Soul laughed and dissapeared into thin air.

"What do we do now..." Rukia asked.

"Our Zanpakuto can't hurt him but Kidou can..." Urahara said.

"Even with Kidou, there are only a few Soul Reapers her who would be strong enough to do some damage with Kidou and all of us are already injured." Yoruichi said.

"The only people who stand a chance against him right now are: Captains Yamamoto, Ukitake, Unohana, Vice Captains, Momo, Matsumoto and Kuchiki, we could get to him too, we're not Soul Reapers, so we don't have Zanpakuto." Uryuu said.

"What are we waiting for?, we should go over to Squad 12 and finish him off before he can get his information."

"I'm afraid its a little too late for that now." A voice said from the sky.

**Song: Back To The Wall**

They looked up and saw Daitaro. There was a loud cry and then Captain Kurosutchi's Bankai attacked Daitaro. It hit him in the back but nothing happened.

Nemu flew into the sky and performed a series of kicks. First a spinning low kick then a spinning side kick, then a Roundhouse kick and ended with a Butterfly Kick.

Nemu managed to make him bleed from his mouth a little.

"Bakudo 79, Kuyo Shibari" (Way Of Binding 79: Nine Sunlight Traps)

9 small black holes appeared around Nemu's body, stopping her from moving. The 9th hole was by her chest draining her Reiatsu.

"Hadou 58, Tenran" (Way Of Destruction 58: Orchid Tempest)

Daitaro released the Full Powered widening Tornado Blast and it hit Nemu and blasted her into the ground.

"Haaaa!" Captain Kurosutchi shouted and the huge Caterpillar Baby opened it's mouth and a Purple poisonous gas came out of it's mouth.

"That won't work on me, but it will work on them." Daitaro said.

"Hadou 58, Tenran" (Way Of Destruction 58, Orchid Tempest)

Daitaro released another widening Tornado Blast, The gas got trapped into the Tornado and headed straight for everyone on the ground.

Those who could got away, but most of them were instantly paralyzed by the poison.

**Song: Nothing Anymore**

Captains Unohana, Yamamoto and Kurosutchi, Jinta, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryuu were paralyzed.

Orihime's powers protected her and everyone else used Flash Step to get away.

"Bastard!" Ichigo said.

"Just like your Zanpakuto, those insults won't hurt me." Daitaro said.

"Hghaaaa!" Ichigo hollowfied and flew towards Daitaro.

Daitaro drew his Zanpakuto and held it out in front of him.

"Release, Chēn· Sōru!" (Chained Spirit)

Daitaro now had a coat made from white hollow fabric that reached his knees. He had hollow boots and arm braces and hollow chest armour.

His mask covered the top half of his face now. His Zanpakutou became bigger and had Hollow spikes coming from one side of it. It could split up and become a chain like whip.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo released a Massive Marroon and Black Reiatsu Wave, it hit Daitaro and exploded, but when the smoke cleared, not even his clothes were damaged.

"Nice try...but I read up on your Hollowfication too." Daitaro said, getting bored.

**Song: Into The Storm**

Rangiku and Hinamori appeared on each of Daitaro's sides.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Cannon) Rangiku and Hinamori released the Kidou Balls.

Daitaro extended his arms and created his own Shakkahō to destroy the ones Hinamori and Rangiku created.

There was a flash from the sky above them and then a huge Raikōhō came down on Daitaro and hit him.

It was Captain Ukitake. Daitaro recovered from the Raikoho.

**Song: Power To Strive**

"Bakudou 75, Gochūtekkan!" (Way Of Binding 75: Quintet Of Iron Pillars)

The 5 Iron Pillars formed above Daitaro and were falling down towards him.

"Bakudou 73, Tozansho" (Way Of Binding 73: Inverted Crystal Pyramid)

The upside down transparent, blue, pyramid formed around Daitaro.

The Iron Pillars hit the Pyramid and it started cracking. Daitaro had more than enough time to get away.

The Pyramid cracked into pieces and the pillars fell to the ground.

"Bakudou, 62, Hyapporankan!" (Way Of Binding 62: Hundred Stepped Rails) Daitaro threw a silver square shaped pole surrounded by purple Kidou and it split up into a hundred smaller poles.

"Bakudou 9, Horin!" (Way Of Binding 9: Disintegration Circle) Ukitake formed a Yellow and Orange Ball of Kidou in his hands.

He extended his arms and a huge Orange and Yellow tendril like rope shot out of his hands. The rope wrapped around the poles and Ukitake turned around and swung the poles back at Daitaro.

"Bakudou 81, Danku" (Way Of Binding 81: Splitting Void) An invisible, thin, rectangular wall formed in front of Daitaro and blocked the poles.

"Bakudou 9, Horin!" (Way Of Binding 9: Disintegration Circle)

Ukitake let out an Orange and Yellow rope from both of his hands. Daitaro dodged the first one with Sonido but got caught by the second one.

"Shit!" Daitaro said.

**Song: Senna**

"Bakudou 61, Rikujōkōrō!" (Way Of Binding 61: Six Light Rods Prison)

The 6 beams of light slammed into Daitaro's midsection.

"Hadou 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 73, Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Ukitake unleashed the massive blue blast.

Ukitake used Flash Step to get on Daitaro's other side.

"Hadou 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 73, Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Ukitake released another Massive Blast.

Both Blasts were heading towards Daitaro.

Ukitake used Flash Step to get above Daitaro.

"Hadou 1, Sho" (Way Of Destruction 1:

Thrust)

Ukitake pointed his finger at Daitaro and a burst of Kidou pushed Daitaro lower towards the ground making the 2 blasts hit each other.

"Hadou 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 73, Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Ukitake unleashed a 3rd blast. It hit the 2 blasts beneath it and the 3 blasts joined together to created one giant Soren Sokatsui. The Super Soren Sokatsui hit Daitaro into the ground and exploded.

The Super Soren Sokatsui made a giant crater in the ground.

There was some movement under some rubble, then a huge Reiatsu exploded to reveal an Injured Daitaro.

Daitaro looked at the sky to look for Ukitake. But failed to realize that Ukitake was behind him.

**Song: Senna**

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizou Shinten Raiho!" (Way Of Destruction 88: Flying, Dragon Striking, Heaven Shaking, Thunder Cannon)

Ukitake released the extremely powerful Blue and White Reiatsu blast. It hit Daitaro and exploded.

"Santen Kesshun!" (Sacred Tri-Link Shield) Orihime created a huge dome over everyone who was paralyzed or unconscious from injuries.

'I can't do all of that Kidou stuff...and my Zanpakutou and Hollow powers won't work against him, compared to these guys I can't do anything with hand to hand combat...what can I do?' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo flew of the ground towards Daitaro when Rukia used Flash Step to get in front of him.

"If you try and fight him now you'll only get yourself killed, Captain Ukitake is dealing with Daitaro so you should just stay back and let my Captain handle this.

"...alright fine." Ichigo said.

Everyone was waiting for the smoke and debris to clear to see if Daitaro had survived the blast.

"Hmhmhmhahahahah!" Daitaro started laughing and then spiked his Reiatsu. He was injured but not enough to fatally wound him. He was bleeding from his mouth, forehead and left arm.

Daitaro stopped laughing. Ukitake looked at Daitaro who was standing awfully still.

"A clone!" Ukitake said as he figured it out.

"Too late!" Daitaro said, he was directly behind Ukitake.

"Hadou 90, Kurohitsugi" (Way Of Destruction 90: Black Coffin)

A giant black box made of black and purple Reiatsu formed around Ukitake.

There was a blue flash of light from inside.

"It doesn't matter what you try you will never be able to break my Kidou." Daitaro said.

The Black and Purple spears impaled the box and then it dissapeared leaving a brutally injured Ukitake to fall to the ground.

Since all of the Vasto Lorde's Kidou were always at Full-Power without any incantations this level 90 Hadou was enough to take Ukitake out.

"Bakudou, 37, Tsuriboshi!" (Way Of Binding 37: Suspended Star)

Rukia performed the Bakudou and a spiraling Blue Reiatsu formed in the sky then created a star and anchored intself to nearby 'buildings' It caught Ukitake then Rukia lowered him to the ground and the star dissapeared.

"Captain! Are you alright, Captain!" Rukia shouted.

"I...m fine...you need to...finish him...off...before its...too late..." Ukitake said.

"Let's go!" Matsumoto said and Rukia and Hinamori followed.

The three of them flew towards Daitaro.

**To Be Continued...**

**Closing Theme: Aqua Timez - Mask**

**Vasto Lorde Encyclopedia**

"Konichiwa, today we'll be looking at Daitaro's Zanpakutou." Tobiume said.

"Its name is Chēn· Sōru (Chained Spirit) and it's release command is 'Release'." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"Whawhooowaa!" Haineko started shouting.

"What the hell is your problem!" Tobiume asked.

"Since Daitaro is the last Vasto Lorde, it means it's the end of this segment, which means..."

"We're out of a job." Sode No Shirayuki said.

"No party time!" Haineko shouted, now wearing a part hat and holding 2 bottles of Sake.

**A/N: Please Review only 3 Chapters left!**


	28. Chapter 28: Daitaro's Powers Revealed

**A/N: Please Review, Thanks To: **

**Antex - The Legendary Zoroark**

**Daedricdragon**

**And A Happy Asian **

**Opening Theme: Shoujo S - Scandal**

**Bleach 28: Daitaro's Powers Revealed**

"Let's go!" Matsumoto said and Rukia and Hinamori followed.

The three of them flew towards Daitaro.

**Song: Invasion**

"Bakudou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Hinamori extended her arm and the glowing Orange chains flew towards Daitaro.

Daitaro held out his Zanpakutou and deflected the chains. They were about to wrap around him but he used Sonido to dodge it.

"Bakudou 26, Kyokko" (Way Of Binding 26: Curving Light) Rukia got covered by a colourful veil then dissapeared.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahō!" (Way Of Destruction 31: Red Flame Canon) Rangiku released the Red Reiatsu Ball.

Daitaro hit the Shakkahō towards Hinamori.

"Bakudou 39, Enkosen!" (Way Of Binding 39: Arc Shield) Hinamori put her hands in front of her and a fast, spinning circular orange shield formed in front of her.

The Shakkahō hit the shield and exploded.

"Hadou 58, Tenran!" (Way Of Destruction 58: Orchid Tempest) Both Hinamori and Rangiku performed the Kidou which pushed Daitaro back. Daitaro held his Zanpakutou in front of him and muttered something.

Rukia released the Kidou and put her hands in front of her. She was directly behind Daitaro.

"Fūin!" (Seal)

A spiraling Blue Reiatsu formed in her hands and became a stream of Reiatsu that hit Daitaro's back.

The seal created a snowdrop made of Reiatsu on Daitaro's back.

The snowdrop is Squad 13's insignia, it signifies hope.

"Ahhhh...a seal" Daitaro said.

"What's this one supposed to do?" He asked.

"It negates the power of your Zanpakutou." Rukia said.

Rukia, Hinamori and Rangiku all drew their Zanpakutou.

"Bankai!" They all released their Zanpakutou.

"Yūgana Haineko!" (Graceful Ash Cat)

Rangiku's Blade dissapeared and swirled around her, growing until the entire sky over the Seretei became covered in Ash The Ash in the sky was 6 Times bigger than the Seretei. Rangiku also had a short sleeve jacket that reached just under her chest. The jacket had the same fur as her Zanpakuto's spirit form. Her sleeves had pink claw marks.

"Bāningu Tobiume!" (Burning Flying Plum Tree)

Hinamori now had a Zanpakuto in each hand, both looked like the Shikai form. Hinamori also had a white material arc over her head and a coat, the same like her Zanpakuto's spirit form. Hinamori's hair came loose from her bun.

Huge streams of snow started swirling around Rukia. The snow cleared.

"Ten Sode No Shirayuki!" (Heavenly Sleeve Of White Snow)

Rukia had a white pure white coat on that reached under her knees and the same colour boots that reached above her knees.

She had 2 braces, one on each arm, they were white with blue diamonds.

Rukia was holding a pure white staff. It had spikes on each end that looked like icicles they were smaller with a big spike in the center.

The center of the staff was light blue the same as the brace diamonds. And Rukia had light blue eyes, the same as her Zanpakuto's Spirit form.

"Ten Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" (Heavenly First Dance: White Moon)

A white circle started forming under Daitaro. The massive pillar of ice shot up. It was 6 times bigger than a normal Tsukishiro and as the pillar grew, streams of snow flew around it.

"In my Shikai, the range of Tsukishiro is the ground and sky within reach of it's blade. In my Bankai there is no limit to it's reach and it instantly kills whatever gets trapped by it, no matter how powerful it is." Rukia said to the frozen Daitaro.

"Well then, aren't I luck I didn't get trapped in that." Daitaro said.

Daitaro was standing above Rukia. The Tsukishiro broke into pieces and the Daitaro inside was a clone.

"Damnit...why do these Vasto Lorde like clones so much." Rangiku said.

"Shatter!" Hinamori said and swung each Zanpakuto. A Fireball the size of a small house came from each Zanpakuto.

Daitaro dodged the first one.

"Daishi no chēn: Kasai!" (Fourth Chain: Fire) Daitaro held out his Zanpakutou and it started glowing Red. The Fireball hit Daitaro's Zanpakutou and got absorbed into it.

"What was that?" Rangiku asked.

"My Zanpakutou's first ability is that when it is in it's released form, if my Zanpakutou knows another Zanpakutou's name, I can not be hurt by it. And it's second ability is just as great..."

"What is it?" Hinamori asked.

"If my Zanpakutou is able to absorb all of the elements, Fire, Water, Wind Earth.

"Now you have fire..." Hinamori said.

"No, now I have Fire, Water and Wind."

"What! What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Wind from your Tenran, "2-Banme no chēn: Kaze" (Second Chain: Fire)

"And Water from Sode No Shirayuki, 3-Banme no chan: Mizu" (Third Chain: Water)

"Fire from Tobiume, Daishi no chen: Kasai" (Fourth Chain: Fire)

"I never attacked with water!" Rukia shouted.

"Last time I checked Ice and snow are forms of water." Daitaro said.

"Now all you need is Earth." Rangiku said.

"Oh no...I have that too." Daitaro said.

"What! When did that happen." Rangiku asked.

"Thanks to Captain Komamura."

"But he never attacked you."

"Not directly no, but when he and Captain Kyouraku were fighting the Hollow I sent, I simply went in with the Hollow, undetected, I hid my Spiritual Pressure and used Bakudou 26, His Bankai is extremely big so most of his attacks broke up the ground." Daitaro said.

"Saisho no chen: Chikyū" (First Chain: Earth)

"So, what happens now?" Rukia asked.

"I figured that sooner or later one of you would be smart enough to come up with a seal. My Zanpakutou can turn these elements into a strong attack that can destroy whatever it hits instantly, and I choose your seal!" Daitaro said.

"Then I guess we should attack while we can huh?" Rangiku said.

Hinamori held her Zanpakutou's in front of her in an X shape.

"Fly!" Hinamori shouted and a Massive Blast of Fire came from the middle of her Zanpakutous'.

"Haineko!" The Ash started swirling around Daitaro leaving extremely deep cuts all over his Body.

Hinamori's blast hit Daitaro and exploded creating a huge explosion in the sky.

"Tsugi Ten no mai, Hakuren!" (Heavenly Next Dance, White Ripple)

The Hakuren was a little bigger than Half of the Seretei.

The blast hit Daitaro and created a Massive explosion.

The debris cleared when Daitaro raised his Spiritual Pressure.

The seal on his back was gone and their attacks did nothing.

"Dammit." Rangiku said.

Hinamori flew towards Daitaro.

"Wait! Hinamori!..." Rangiku shouted.

Hinamori reached Daitaro and he did nothing since he knew her Zanpakutou wouldn't hurt him and she wouldn't have to come this close to use Kidou.

Hinamori raised her Zanpakutou and slashed him across the chest, blood started running down his body.

"What! How did your Zanpakutou cut me?" Daitaro asked, clearly shocked.

"When my Bāningu Tobiume cuts, it doesn't only cut with its blade, it cuts with Kidou as well." Hinamori said.

"Ahhh...that's right, I forgot about that." Daitaro said.

Hinamori swung her right Zanpakutou towards him, Daitaro dodged it and Hinamori spun around and was about to slash with her left Zanpakutou.

Daitaro blocked it. Hinamori started swinging her Zanpakutou continously towards him.

Hinamori swung towards his Stomach but her blocked, She swung with her other Zanpakutou and he caught her arm while still blocking with the other.

"Haaaaaaa!" Hinamori kicked him in the chest with both feet then flew towards him holding her Zanpakutou together and swung them apart in an X shape, cutting his torso.

Daitaro held out his Zanpakutou in front of Hinamori.

"Kesshō Rinku: Saiken!" (Final Link: Bond)

Silver chains wrapped around Hinamori from nowhere and then dissapeared, and when they did Hinamori had wounds just like Daitaro.

"Hinamori!" Rukia shouted.

"You bastard, what did you do to her?" Rangiku asked.

"Well it's another one of my Zanpakutou's powers, I can inflict the damage I have onto someone else and by doing so, lessen the damage I've taken." Daitaro said.

"Exactly how many powers does your Zanpakutou have?"

"My Zanpakutou is very special, it doesn't just have powers, it has 'Kusarijō no Setto'." (Chained Sets)

"So what's that supposed to do?" Rukia asked.

"Let me put it so you can understand, My Zanpakutou's powers come in sets, as they are too powerful to use all at once. I have 3 sets."

"'Kusarijō no Setto 1' (Chained Set 1) It's ability is that when it is in it's released form, if my Zanpakutou knows another Zanpakutou's name, I can not be hurt by it."

"We know that..." Rangiku said.

"'Kusarijō no Setto 2' (Chained Set 2) Is when I absorb the elements or a forms of them and turn it into my own Reiatsu to destroy something. It works with light and dark energy too, death and life, not only the elements."

"'Kusarijō no Setto 3' (Chained Set 3) Is by far my favourite, I have 3 very unique abilities in this form. The first one I've just done to your friend over there. I can inflict the damage I have onto someone else and by doing so, lessen the damage I've taken." Daitaro said.

"What's the other 2?" Rukia asked.

"Oh trust me...you'll be seeing them shortly."

They got into their fighting stances.

"The only downside to my Zanpakutou is that I can only activate one 'Kusarijō no Setto' (Chained Set) at a time and when I have used it and go on to the next one I can't's use it again."

"But you've activated 2 now, the one that negates our Zanpakutou and the one you used against Hinamori." Rukia said.

"Yes, but my powers as you should know by now, are like chains, and chains link to each other to create longer chains. By activating my 1rst set and one of my others I can use my attacks with the effect of negating Zanpakutou. I canno't activate 2 attacking powers only one attacking power at a time."

"Why does your Zanpakutou have to be so complicated!" Rangiku said.

"Don't worry you don't have to understand it, just die by it ok." Daitaro said.

Daitaro was now completely healed, all of the damage he took was now on Hinamori and she was unconscious, anyone would be.

**"Hadou 63, Sajo Sabaku!" (Way Of Binding 63: Winding Binding Chains) Rukia extended her arm and the Orange chains flew towards Daitaro.**

**Daitaro held out his Zanpakutou in front of him.**

"Kesshō Rinku: Motsure!" (Final Chain: Tangle)

The chains started twisting and glowing silver then dissapeared.

"Hadou 33, Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 33: Blue Fire, Crash Down)

Both Rangiku and Rukia released Sōkatsui. Daitaro held out his Zanpakutou.

"Kesshō Rinku: Motsure!" (Final Chain: Tangle)

The Sōkatsui started twisting around and turned silver, then dissapeared in a Flash.

"Your spiritual pressure's are going down, you shouldn't push yourself, both of you." Daitaro said, Rukia and Rangiku were panting.

"You two might be Vice Captains, but there's a big difference between Vice Captain and Captain, besides even the Captains couldn't take me out what makes you think you have a chance, sure one of you might be Vice Captain of the Kidou Squad, but your Reiatsu...is way less than when you started the fight." Daitaro said.

"There's nothing you can do."

**Song: Treachery**

"We can still do this." Rukia said and both of them dissapeared.

Rukia was under Daitaro and Rangiku was above him.

"Hadou 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" (Way Of Destruction 73: Twin Lotus Of Crashing Blue Fire)

Rangiku unleashed the Sōren Sōkatsui.

"Hadou 88, Hiryu Gekizou Shinten Raiho!" (Way Of Destruction 88: Flying, Dragon Striking, Heaven Shaking, Thunder Cannon)

Rukia unleashed the Massive Blue and White Blast.

The 2 Blasts hit Daitaro at the same time and created a Massive explosion.

**To Be Continued...**

**Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book**

"I just got back into this Arc a few hours ago and I still didn't fight." Ichigo said.

"Actually you've been replaced as the main character." Rukia said.

"What? By who?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia held up a drawing of a Chappy with her hairstyle and stars around it.


End file.
